To Right the Wrongs of Your Family
by Xazzmx
Summary: Oliver Queen is alive! Oliver Queen has been brought back to Starling City, but this time he has a woman with him. Through out this story I will come around Oliver's and Nyssa's life if Oliver was found by the League of Assassins before he got back to Starling City
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey everyone! In this story Oliver's goal, to save his city by righting his father's wrongs, is still the same, though Oliver will not be exactly like the Oliver in the TV show. This story will do a few crossovers from the TV show, but there will be some changes to that too._**

**_Hope you enjoy, and please leave me a review to tell me what you think._**

**Television Anchorman:**_ Oliver Queen is alive. The Starling City resident was found by fishermen in the North China sea 5 days ago, with an unknown female, 5 years after he was missing and presumed dead following the accident at sea which claimed, "The Queen's Gambit." Queen was a regular tabloid presence and a fixture at the Starling City club scene. Shortly before his disappearance, he was acquitted of assault charges stemming from a highly publicized drunken altercation with paparazzi. Queen is the son of Starling City billionaire Robert Queen, who was also on board but now officially confirmed as deceased._

Oliver was standing in his hospital room, staring out the window. He was wondering if coming back was a good idea. He knew it would be hard coming back to his family and friends, but now that he was in the city all of the emotions, he knew he would feel, were so much stronger than expected. He could hear the doctor talk outside the room to someone. He was explaining how Oliver's conditions were, so he guessed it was his mother. No one else would have a good reason to know that, and her reason was that she was his mother.

The door opened and Moira walked in.

"Oliver," Was all she said, in a careful manner.

"Mom," He returned, in the same careful manner as his mother did. They smiled at each other and then hugged. They stood like that for almost a minute finally able to be around each other again.

Oliver heard on the other side of the room and he knew who was coming. The door slowly opened, and it revealed a woman. A beautiful tan woman with dark hair. Moira turned to see her standing there in front of the now closed door. She had no idea who this woman was or why she was standing in her son's hospital room. She didn't say anything, since she saw Oliver walk over to stand beside the woman.

"Mom. This is Nyssa. My wife," he stated as he put his arm around her lower back. Moira looked at her son in shock, but she couldn't help but smile at him. She was happy for him being back and for him finding someone he loved. Moira and Nyssa greeted and soon enough the doctor walked in and told Oliver that he would be able to leave anytime he like.

* * *

The car had pulled up to the entrance of the Queen Mansion. Oliver went out of the car first, right behind him Nyssa and Moira followed. The driver had just put his hand on Oliver and Nyssa's case, which they had with them home from the island, when Oliver put his hand on it too.

"I've got it," He said, and the driver removed his hand and let Oliver carry it. They walked inside the huge mansion, and Oliver noticed his mother speaking, but he didn't pay any attention to what she was saying. Walter walked towards the entrance as Oliver and Nyssa was taking in the fact that they didn't have to sleep on the island tonight. He greeted them.

"Oliver. It's damn good to see you," He started. "And now who is this lovely woman?"

"Walter, this is Nyssa, my wife," He said smiling at Walter. Walter looked surprised at his revelation. He took Nyssa's hand as she reached to shake his hand and greet him.

"Well, congratulations to the two of you," Walter said, really happy on their behalf.

"Thank you," Nyssa replied for them both.

"And congratulations to you too," Oliver continued, as he looked between his mother and his new stepfather. Moira and Walter looked at each other confused on how Oliver would know about them. Both Oliver and Nyssa saw their confused looks, so Nyssa decided to continue.

"We noticed the look you gave each other when we walked in," Nyssa explained. Moira and Walter looked surprised at them. They didn't realize they were that obvious, even though they tried to hide it for now.

"Well, thank you Oliver, " Walter started. "But we don't want you to think that either one of us did anything to disrespect your father," Moira finished for him, as she took his hand. Oliver gave them a look that said that he was happy for them and approved their marriage.

Oliver and Nyssa started walking towards the stairs as they heard steps at the top of the stairs. A second later they saw Thea standing at the first step from the top. Thea saw Oliver at the bottom smiling at her. She started running down the stairs and even skipped a few steps on the way down. When she reached the bottom step, she jumped into her brother's arms.

"Hey sis," Oliver said as they still hugged. Thea was at a loss of words, until they decided to break the hug and she noticed the beautiful woman behind Oliver, who she was sure she had never seen before.

"Hey. Who is she?" She asked simply, but in a kind voice. Oliver was about to tell her when Nyssa spoke up.

"I am Nyssa. Your brother's wife," She said, and like everyone else who had heard the news she was shocked.

"I am happy to meet you," Was all Thea could answer to that revelation.

* * *

Oliver had just gotten out of the shower and were now standing in his room looking a himself in the mirror. Nyssa looked at her husband concerned for what he was thinking.

"Oliver, what are you thinking?" She asked sounding concerned. Oliver sighed.

"I knew it was going to be hard to come home after such long time. Now that I look at myself, I am concerned on how my family will take when they realize I'm not the same person," He stated, looking sadly at himself in the mirror. Nyssa stood up from her place on the bed and walked up behind her husband and put her arms around him. She placed her head on his shoulder.

"We knew it would be hard, and your family will, in time, accept you as you are now," She reassured him. Oliver smiled at her in the mirror.

"Yeah. In time. How did I get so lucky to meet you?" He asked, now feeling better.

"You were dead for two years," Nyssa joked. Oliver chuckled at her answer.

"Yeah, I did," He said and turned around to kiss his wife.

* * *

Oliver, Nyssa, Thea, Moira, Walter and Tommy were now eating dinner as Raisa stumbled behind Oliver with a bowl of fruit in her hand. Oliver, with his quick reflexes, was able to catch the bowl of fruit and put a hand on Raisa to make sure she didn't fall. Everyone saw the sudden movement from Oliver and was surprised that he was able to react, except Nyssa, who knew how fast her husband was.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Mr. Oliver, " Raisa apologized.

"It's no worry," Oliver answered in Russian. Nyssa smirked at how he answered, even though she doesn't understand Russian. Everyone else looked at him astonished.

"Dude, you speak Russian?" Tommy asked.

"I learned a couple of languages in the years I was… Away," He stated.

"What else did you learn?" Thea asked.

"Japanese, Mandarin and Nyssa's mother language, Arabic," He told them. Everyone still looked at him surprised. Thea's curiosity got the better of her.

"How did you learn that on the island? I mean, Arabic makes sense since Nyssa could have learned you that on the island. I assume you met her on the island?"

"Yeah, we did meet on the island, but we will tell you some other time about the rest," Nyssa answered for her husband and Oliver nodded at her response, grateful. Thea just nodded at the answer she got. She was somewhat disappointed that they wouldn't tell her, but she understood that it probably wasn't a good time in their life.

"Tomorrow, you and me, we're doing the city. You've got a lot to catch up on," Tommy said to Oliver, after there had been a pause in the conversations at the table.

"That sounds like a great idea," Nyssa and Moira said simultaneously. They quickly gave each other a smile and then went back to Oliver and Tommy.

"That's sounds good," Oliver told Tommy, though it was directed at everyone. The rest of the evening went with small talk about how it was home.

* * *

"What do you think of my family?" Oliver asked Nyssa, as they were lying in their bed. Nyssa was resting her head on Oliver's chest. She would only be like this whenever it was just the two of them. She looked up at him before she answered.

"I like it. Much. I was happy that they didn't ask more questions on the first day back," She answered genuinely.

"Good, because they are also your family now," He stated with a smile. Nyssa chuckled at the fact that it was true.

"I'm happy they are," She said before she kissed him. The kiss quickly deepened, since there were so many emotions in play at the moment.

* * *

"Nyssa. Have you seen Oliver?" Thea asked.

"He and Tommy went into the city fifteen minutes ago," Nyssa answered. Thea looked like she was wondering about something. Nyssa decided to ask her what it was, so she didn't just let it go.

"What is it, Thea?" Nyssa asked her.

"I just wanted to talk to both of you about it, but I guess you can to talk to Oliver about it later. I wanted to ask you about your marriage." Thea explained somewhat nervously. She really hoped that Nyssa wouldn't just decline her request immediately. Nyssa gave her a look that told her to continue. "I wanted to ask if you would have a wedding here? You know where we would be able to attend," Thea asked, emphasizing the 'we' in her request.

Nyssa looked at her surprised. She knew what Thea meant and understood it, but they were already married. Not legally, but they were married. Plus, she didn't know what she thought about a traditional wedding, which was not what they already had.

"Thea… I don't know. I mean, we definitely didn't plan on having one…" Nyssa explained cautiously. She didn't want Thea to be sad about it or feel bad for making the suggestion.

"Didn't plan on having what?" Moira asked as she walked into the big living room where Nyssa and Thea were sitting on each couch.

"Plan on having a wedding where we, everyone, would be able to attend," Thea explained eagerly to her mother. She knew her mother would approve of that. She wanted to see her son getting married too.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Moira stated, now sharing the same enthusiasm as Thea had. Nyssa sighed for herself.

"Okay, before you get even more excited about that, I will have to ask Oliver so see what he says about it," Nyssa said, trying to calm down to two other women in the room. They agreed that they had to ask Oliver about it first, so they promised to not look further into wedding planning or anything. "Is it okay if I go take a walk around the area? I like to know my surroundings when I am going to be here for a while,"

"Yeah, of course Nyssa," Moira smiled at her.

"Can I come with you?" Thea asked.

"Yeah of course Thea," Nyssa smiled.

* * *

When they came back to the mansion Tommy and Oliver were sitting in the living room on a couch. Across them, on the other couch, sat two detectives . Nyssa and Thea were curious about what had happened.

"Thank you, detectives," Oliver said to the detectives. One of the detectives didn't look happy though, like he despised Oliver. They walked out the living room and Walter followed them out the front door to the mansion.

"What happened?" Nyssa asked really curious about what was going on.

"We were kidnapped. When suddenly we were saved by a guy in a green hood," Oliver explained, and sent a look to Nyssa that said, 'Our plan is in motion'. She gave a slight nod, that she knew only Oliver would notice.

"Oh my God! Are you guys okay?" Thea asked really concerned. She had just gotten her brother back; she didn't want to lose him already. She quickly ran to them and hugged them both. Nyssa acted like she was concerned, even though she knew her husband could take of himself. Which he did. So, she decided too to get to Oliver and hug and kiss him like he had been close to dying. Oliver chuckled at them.

"Yeah we're okay," He said looking at Tommy making sure he was too. He nodded at Oliver's look. "I have already called a security firm for a bodyguard." He wanted Thea and his mother to be less worried about him, so he knew if he didn't call for a bodyguard, then one of them would. Nyssa looked at him, slightly confused why he would do that. Thea and Nyssa pulled back from the hug and Nyssa sat down besides Oliver, still acting like the concerned wife.

"I think I will head home. I need a drink," Tommy stated as he stood and went for the front door. Oliver was quick to follow him. They were standing alone in front of the front door.

"Tommy, if you need to talk, just tell me. Okay?" Oliver asked concerned on how Tommy would react to a situation like that.

"Thanks man, I will. But, right now I really need a drink to process this episode," He told Oliver and pulled him into a bro-hug. They pulled apart and Tommy left the mansion. Oliver walked back to the living room and looked at the others.

"I think I will go take a shower. Try to relax," Oliver told them like he needed to process this too, even though he didn't. He was perfectly fine, and Nyssa knew that. She also knew that he used the shower as an excuse to leave the others, so he would be able to talk to Nyssa alone.

"Yeah, go do that my son," Moira said understandingly. Oliver turned to leave them, when Walter spoke up.

"Oliver, if you need to talk to anyone about what happened, we would all love to help if you think we can," Walter said. Oliver knew he didn't just mean about the kidnapping, but also the island. He smiled at him.

"Thank you, Walter," Was all he returned. He turned around and left the room to shower. Nyssa noticed the look on everyone's face. They were worried how he was holding up, but at the same time they didn't want to push him to tell them about the island. She wanted to ease their concern.

"I will go talk to him; make sure he is okay," Nyssa said as she looked at them. They all nodded at her. She stood and followed Oliver to their room.

* * *

She entered the room and could hear Oliver was already in the shower. She didn't want to wait for him to get out, so she undressed and entered the bathroom. She walked up behind him in the shower and put her arms around him.

"Hmm, I was wondering if you were going to join me here," Oliver said, as he turned around in her arms. He wrapped his arms around her too.

"I wouldn't miss this," Nyssa answered Oliver started kissing her and she returned it. They broke their kiss and stared at each other. "What happened?" Oliver sighed at her question. He really hoped their shower would have been spent on something differently.

"We had just parked in an alley near my father's old steel factory, when four guys appeared with machineguns. I heard a long before they got there, but not in time to get back into the car and drive away;" Oliver explained. Nyssa noticed a mark close to his heart and kissed it.

"Then what about the mark?"

"I woke zip-tied with my hands behind the chair I sat on. He asked about my father and tased me, when I didn't answer him. I got out of the zips and killed all of the guys," Oliver finished, but then he saw the look on Nyssa's face and decided to add a crucial part. "And I made sure that Tommy was still out, when I did so," He was able to see the relief on Nyssa's face after he had added the last part.

"What about the bodyguard? That is only going to become a problem," Nyssa asked, concerned on how her husband would be able to make that work. Oliver chuckled at her, but she failed to see the fun in it, so he explained.

"It's the guy we talked about. John Diggle. I asked specifically for him, when I asked for one," Oliver couldn't help but laugh a little when he saw the look of realization on her face. "I know what I am doing, Love. I know it didn't happen like he had planned, but it will work out," Nyssa kissed her husband. She loved when he called her by a nickname, but she only showed it when it was just the two of them. They had a hot make out session, when it suddenly reminded her about something.

"Beloved, we need to talk about something," She started, trying to slow down her breathing from their make out session. Oliver looked at her confused at her. "Thea and your mother want us to get married again. They want to be present when we get married," Nyssa explained. She knew it wasn't what they had said to her, but she knew it was what they really meant.

"Huh. I didn't even think about that," Oliver replied to her statement. "Do you want to get married officially and legally?" He could see that Nyssa thoughts were running on overdrive right now.

"I definitely wouldn't mind," Said with a cheeky smiled and kissed him again and deepened it immediately. This time they didn't get interrupted or pulled apart before they were done.

When they were done, Oliver had put on his boxers when Nyssa stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in her towel. Oliver went over to her and knelt down on one knee in front of her.

"Nyssa al ghul, will you do me the honor to have an official wedding day?" Oliver asked smiling. Nyssa could tell he was teasing her in a way.

"Yes I will, Oliver 'Al sah-Him' Queen,"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey everyone. Here is another chapter for you guys. Please leave a review of what you think of it and tell me if there is anything you I can do better._**

**_Enjoy :D_**

The next morning Oliver and Nyssa went downstairs and met with Thea, Walter and Moira for breakfast. They had just taken a seat at the table when someone ringed the doorbell. Oliver quickly went to get the door before anyone was able to stand again. Oliver was met with a man, there was a little bit bigger than himself. He was wearing a suit and standing straight. He reached forward with his hand to shake Oliver's. Oliver took it.

"I'm John Diggle, sir," The man explained to Oliver.

"Oliver Queen. Please, come inside," He said as he side stepped and let John inside the mansion and Oliver closed the door behind Diggle. "You hungry? Breakfast is on the table at the moment. I haven't gotten my first bite yet," Oliver told his bodyguard, trying to convince him to get something to eat.

"No thank you, sir. I ate before I came here, but thank you for the offer," Diggle refused politely.

"Well, at least join us at the table then. I'm sure that my family would like to meet the man who are supposed to protect me from now on," Oliver tried again. Diggle knew Oliver had a point there, so he nodded at Oliver offer.

Oliver lead Diggle into the dining room where the rest were sitting. They all looked up as they saw the tall man, who never had seen before.

"Everyone, this is John Diggle, my bodyguard," He revealed to everyone.

"Nice to meet you everyone," Diggle greeted. Nyssa stood and went to shake John's hand.

"I'm Nyssa, his wife," She said, as she nodded towards Oliver who still stood beside Diggle.

"Don't worry, I will make sure nothing happens to him, or you for that matter," John reassured her. She looked at him with a approving look. So far, she knew they had chosen right, when they chose him.

Oliver and Nyssa went to their seats while Diggle stayed put. "Mr. Diggle, please, at least sit down, before duty really calls," Oliver told him.

Diggle was surprised at Oliver being so nice. He may have been reading too much about the Oliver that disappeared five years ago. He complied and sat down to the right of Oliver. Oliver had Nyssa sitting to his left. Thea, Moira and Walter were sitting at the other end of the table.

Breakfast went with some small talk on how Oliver and Nyssa, and now John, were going to spent the day in the city, so that Nyssa would be able to see it.

As they were driving towards the city Oliver had to ask.

"Sooo, what should we call you?" He asked.

"Diggle is fine. Dig if you want," John replied simply.

"Mr. Diggle, how much do you know about us?" Nyssa asked. She wanted to know how much background story he had gotten from the firm.

"Mrs...?" Diggle started waiting for her to fill him in on her last name. "Queen," She stated. She knew she legally wasn't a Queen, but she was already married to Oliver, so it wouldn't hurt anyone. Diggle looked at Oliver in the rear mirror, trying to get a confirmation about her name, to which Oliver just nodded. "Mrs. Queen, I don't know very much you, as you can tell. I have gotten a lot of reading on Mr. Queen, though this morning he surprised me, with him being very polite, therefore I'm going to forget about what I have read and let him show me the kind of man he is, " Diggle explained as he looked at Oliver. Oliver smiled at John's answer to his wife's question. He was glad that John wanted him to show him what kind of man he is, though John would probably be surprised.

"So, where to Mr. and Mrs. Queen?" Diggle asked. Nyssa and Oliver looked at each other. They knew what the other were thinking.

"I want to see the place, and the surroundings, to where Tommy is hosting my 'back from the dead' party," Oliver told his bodyguard. Diggle looked at him with suspicious eyes but didn't say anything. He nodded and they drove to the place where the party were going to be held.

"This is a great party, Tommy, thank you," Oliver told his best friend.

"Anything less would be an insult to you, buddy," Tommy said and patted Oliver's back.

"So, this is how you were partying back in the day?" Nyssa asked the two friends. Oliver gave her a look that he was ashamed of how he was before the island.

"Yeah pretty much," Tommy answered, not noticing the way his friend looked at his wife. "You should get up there and greet everyone,"

"Yeah, I probably should. Now you are going to see the old Oliver," He whispered to his wife. She nodded at him. She didn't know what to expect. He had told her how he was, but she had a hard time imagining it.

Oliver walked up on the stage in the middle of the party, signalled to the DJ that she should turn down the volume. He reached the top of the stage and everyone's eyes were on him. He downed a shot of tequila.

"I missed tequila!" He yelled and then the music started blasting again. He walked back to his wife and best friend. He kissed Nyssa, which she returned.

"So, that's the old you," She stated. It sounded a lot like a question, but Oliver knew it wasn't. Tommy on the other hand didn't know that.

"Yep, that's the Oliver from before the island," He said and now looked at Oliver. "The island changed you a lot, didn't it? I could see that you were faking that reaction,"

"More than you know, Tommy. More than you know," Oliver replied, not giving Tommy a real answer to his question. "Hey, is that Laurel?" Oliver asked as he spotted Laurel coming down the escalators. Nyssa turned her head to look where her husband was looking.

"Yeah. I invited her. You should go talk to her," Tommy told his best friend. Oliver nodded and held his arm around the small of Nyssa's back, and lead her towards Laurel.

"Hey Laurel. I didn't think you were going to be here," Oliver greeted her.

"Tommy told me that we had known each other for too long to let it like this," She explained. "Is there somewhere quieter we could talk?" She had noticed the woman Oliver was having with him, and she was curious to who she was, but she knew Oliver would tell her when they were more alone. Oliver nodded at her question and lead Nyssa and Laurel up the escalator.

"Laurel, this is Nyssa. My wife," Oliver revealed for her. Nyssa reached to shake Laurel's hand and without thinking Laurel took her hand and shook it. She was shocked at this. Before the island Oliver wasn't ready to move into her and Oliver's own place, and now he comes home with a wife. A lot had changed about him she could tell.

"Nice to meet you, Nyssa," Laurel greeted her.

"It's nice to meet you too, Laurel," Nyssa responded. Nyssa knew there were no reason to be jealous at Laurel, so she wasn't, but she could see that Laurel was a little bit jealous.

"Oliver, I know that this is going to be hard, for me at least, but I want to still be friends. Or at least try to be," Laurel explained. She was ashamed of her bluntness. The Oliver she knew didn't like when people were so blunt with him, but Oliver surprised her.

"Thank you, Laurel. I'm happy that you to," He responded, with a smile on his face. At his reply, Laurel let out a breath that she hadn't noticed she was holding.

"Oh, thank god," She said relieved. "You know Oliver, you have changed the last five years. The old you wouldn't have answered me like that,"

"More than you know. More than you know," Nyssa replied for her husband, and looked up at him from right beside him.

The three of them went back to the party and met with Tommy. They had been talking for quite some time, when Oliver saw Thea. She was handed a little plastic bag with three pills in it. Oliver's look changed immediately, which Nyssa noticed.

"What is it, Love?" She asked, looking concerned at him.

"I'll be right back," Was all he replied and walked into the crowd. Diggle saw it and moved with Oliver from a distance. He saw Oliver greeted her and they talked a little. He could see that Oliver let his sister stay at the party as Olive walked away. Now Thea was searching her bag and noticed that what she had just bought were gone. Oliver walked very determined towards Diggle and stopped in front of him.

"Make sure every single drug dealer in here gets kicked out," He told Diggle and handed him the small plastic bag that he had taken from Thea. Diggle nodded at him and were now wondering when Oliver took that from Thea. He didn't notice it and that was bothering him. Oliver walked away and decided to greet Adam Hunt, since Hunt hadn't done as Oliver had told him.

Nyssa saw the whole interaction and nodded to her husband when he left. She was still talking with Tommy and Laurel.

"Nyssa do you know why Oliver walked away before?" Tommy asked her, still curious what it was that made Oliver change behaviour so sudden.

"I think I saw him steal some drug from Thea," She responded, sounding like she didn't know exactly what had been going on, which she very well did. Just like she knew where her husband was going now.

"Is Thea doing drugs!?" Tommy and Laurel exclaimed simultaneously.

"Apparently… I think I will have a talk with her about it," Nyssa sounded genuine sad about it. She didn't know why Thea were doing drugs, but she knew she would be able to help her.

"Hey guys!" Oliver said as he walked back to the group half an hour later.

"Where have you been, Love?" Nyssa asked even though she knew where he had been, but she also knew Tommy and Laurel would be asking him if she didn't.

"I just had to clear my head. It's hard to be back and see things have changed this much," Oliver explained and kissed his wife. In a matter of minutes after Oliver had walked back to the group, which Diggle was watching again, the cops had come and made the party go quiet.

"Detective is there a problem?" Tommy asked as he, Oliver, Nyssa and Laurel walked up to him.

"Yeah, your hood guy has just attacked Adam Hunt," Detective Lance explained.

"Who's Adam hunt?" Nyssa and Oliver asked simultaneously. Lance looked at them with disbelief on his face, so Nyssa continued. "We have been out of town for a while," Her comment got out a chuckle from Tommy.

"Detective, if you would please, the premises, that would be nice," Diggle said as he came up to them.

"And why would I do that?" Lance challenged.

"Because this is a private party and I have been watching every entrance and no one from here had left the building, except Mr. Queen who stood on the sidewalk to get some fresh air," Diggle told the detective. Oliver looked at him surprised, he didn't know how much John had seen, but he hadn't been standing on the sidewalk at any point this night.

"Fine we will go," Lance said to his men as they left the building. Now the music was quiet, so Oliver walked up on the stage.

"Come on, this is a party!" He yelled and the music started again, and the party started again.

When they got home from the party and John announced he would be heading home, he turned around facing Oliver and Nyssa.

"Mr. Queen, I expect a good reason why I felt the need to save your ass here tonight. I hope you will give it to me soon. Next time though, try to give me a better reason to leave you to your 'work'," Diggle told Oliver. Oliver was again surprised by Diggle. He was going to tell him at some point, but he had only known him for a couple of days, but he was happy that John trusted him the way he did.

"Thank you, Diggle. I will explain it to you tomorrow when it's just the three of us," Oliver responded. Diggle now looked at Oliver with surprise.

"Nyssa knows?"

"She's part of it. Tonight, were just me getting started," Oliver explained with a smile. "Goodnight Diggle,"

"Goodnight sir, Mrs."

"That definitely didn't go according to plan," Nyssa pointed out as they were cuddling in the bed

"No, it did not. I really thought that he would be more concerned about the drugs, than keeping an eye on me," Oliver replied. Nyssa turned her head to look up at him, from her place with her head on his chest.

"Maybe it's a good thing. Maybe our plan will just happen faster," Nyssa tried to reassure her husband. She knew he was concerned about their plan, and if there would happen the slightest thing that they didn't plan, he would get worried if everything would still be able to happen.

"Let's just hope that he won't go to the police when he sees what we do," Oliver said emphasizing the 'sees'.

"It would be sad to have to kill him. He is a good man," Nyssa agreed.

Oliver looked down at her, to see that she was still looking up at him. He lent down and kiss her. Nyssa deepened the kiss. Their night suddenly got more heated, and they fell asleep all sweaty entangled in each other.

"Good morning, Mr. Diggle," Thea greeted her brother's bodyguard.

"'Morning, Mrs. Queen," Diggle greeted her.

"Please, call me Thea, Mrs. Queen is my mother," Thea returned.

"And your sister-in-law too it seems. And please, call me Diggle then," John smiled at her.

"Will do," Thea smiled back. "Oliver haven't come down yet?"

"Not yet, no,"

"I will go get him for you then," Thea said and stood and started walking towards her brother's and sister-in-law's bedroom, which was Oliver's old bedroom. Thea opened the door to see her brother shirtless. She had never considered how his body would have looked like after all these years. He definitely was more muscular, but that wasn't her main focus. The scars were. Her mother had told her that Oliver had a lot of scars, but she had never imagined this.

"Oliver, oh my god," Was all she could say, as she crossed the room to get a better look at his scars. Oliver sighed. He had heard her walking outside his door, but he had hoped that she would have knocked or at east give him time to put on his shirt.

He turned and Thea were now standing right in front of him. Nyssa was sitting on the bed, keeping quiet wanting to see how this situation would unfold.

"Mom said there were scars, but this…" She said, her eyes wandering from scar to scar. "What happened to you on that island?" Oliver was struggling. He didn't know whether or not he should tell her about some of them.

"Thea…" He started, but he didn't continue on his first plan, not to tell her anything. Her face was full of worry and he hated when people looked at him like that. "I don't want you to look at me any differently now that you have seen this. I don't like to talk about what happened, but I won't shut you out completely," He was worried on how she would respond to that.

"I can't imagine what you have been through," She said. That was exactly what he didn't want her to say.

"Thea, I don't want any pity. If you do that then the way I look at myself will become real," Oliver explained.

"How's that?" She looked confused at him. Oliver looked down his body and sighed.

"As damaged," He revealed for her. She didn't say anything. She just pulled him into a hug faster than she had ever pulled at anyone. Oliver was slightly surprised at her action, but of course he wrapped her in his arms. She rested her head on the first scar he had gotten, which meant a lot for him, but he didn't understand why it did. Nyssa was still seated on the bed and took in the beautiful moment her husband and her sister-in-law were having. Diggle too had watched the scene unfold, he followed Thea when she went upstairs and had stopped just outside the door and just watched everything.

"Thea, can you promise me that you won't look at me, ever again, like you have the last five minutes?" Oliver asked his sister. He knew it would be hard for her, but he really needed her to not look at him as damaged.

"Yeah. I'll try," She said as she looked up on her brother. Oliver kissed her forehead in gratitude. They pulled apart and Oliver finally got his shirt on. Nyssa though had been watching her husband's back muscles move around, when he was moving. It had slightly turned her on and she really hoped her, and Oliver would be left alone for a moment. But as Thea left the room, Diggle entered it. She knew he wanted an explanation, but she really hoped that could have waited a little bit.

They greeted and since Oliver and Nyssa hadn't eaten yet, they went for a trip to the city. They had found their place to eat. The three of them sat in a booth at a little diner. Even though he was Oliver Queen he still liked the simple places more than the fancy ones. Oliver and Nyssa sat on one side of the booth and John sat on the other side of it. They had all ordered some food, since Oliver had told Diggle he wasn't on duty, and now their food was served.

The first couple of minutes they had been eating in silence, but Nyssa spoke. She knew Diggle wanted answers but didn't want to initiate the conversation.

"So, Diggle, what do you want to know?" She asked.

"Hmm, what about, why?" He started.

"This city is dying. Have been for years. We want to make sure that all the dirty people in the city won't get away with it," Oliver replied.

"That's the police's job just go to them," He retorted.

"You know the police is limited to the law. We can go outside the law and make sure other can't," Nyssa explained. John understood what they were saying, but he was still sceptical about it. He would let them do their though and he actually only had one more question for now.

"Why'd you ask directly for me, when you were asking for a bodyguard?" That was everything he wanted to know for now. The rest he knew would come later and he was sure that wouldn't answer on everything we would ask, if he just asked what his mind were thinking.

"Because, John, we want you to join us. Help us save this city," Oliver replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey everyone! I know right now it seems like I will be doing daily uploads, but unfortunately that won't be the case. I just have a lot of time to spare at the moment and I decide to spend that time on you guys. Sorry about the news that it's not going to be daily uploads, but I hope you will be patient with me when the uploads won't come daily. _**

**_On another note: I have gotten a review that said I had to be careful to not make Nyssa sound more like a side character, and I hope that I have made you guys think of Nyssa as more than a side character with this upload. _**

**_Happy reading :D_**

The drive from the diner towards the foundry was quiet. Diggle had said he was in on it, but they had to minimize the killing, which they would be able to do. They showed John the way down in the foundry and showed him their base of operation. He looked at it in awe. He knew they would want their base to have everything they maybe were going to need. He looked around the foundry for a couple of minutes and accepted the fact that he was going to help two vigilantes save the city.

"So, are you guys going out tonight?" He asked as he had looked around the place.

"We are. The Chinese Triad are trafficking drugs into the city through there and we have found the dock they are using," Oliver explained to Diggle. He knew John wouldn't mind the killing of the Chinese Triad, but he still chose his word carefully, since John would be new to how easy he and Nyssa were killing.

"Okay. Are you going to with him then?" He asked as he looked at Nyssa.

"I am. Someone needs to watch my husband's back while he is out there," She said as she smiled and looked at her husband.

"Okay. Who trained a playboy to be a good fighter?" Diggle asked. He had been wondering for some time who would have trained him. Oliver didn't answer with words, he simply pointed at his wife, while his other arm was around the small of her back. Diggle looked surprised at Nyssa, but he nodded at the response.

"Okay, you have to tell me what the hell happened in that time. Now I have more questions than when first piecing things together," John told them. There was a lot that didn't make sense, so he wanted at least some answers.

"My name is Nyssa Al Ghul, my father, Ra's Al Ghul is the head of The League of Assassins, which I was the heir to," Nyssa explained.

"The League of Assassins? I thought that they were a myth?" Diggle asked dumbfounded.

"Oh, we are very real, Diggle. But the fact that you thought we were a myth means we do our business right," Nyssa smirked. John chuckled at that.

"Okay. If you were the heir, then who is now? Who will become the next Ra's Al Ghul?" Diggle asked. He definitely still needed some answer to this whole new world for him.

"His name is Al-Sah-Him; he is best assassin we ever had in The League. He even became a better and stronger than his master," Nyssa told him. She was beginning if her husband would ever speak up.

"The Arrow, huh," Diggle wondered. "Oliver, what's your League-name?"

"Al-Sah-Him, Heir to the Demon," Oliver responded in a tone that Diggle had never heard him use before.

"Wait hold up. You are to become the next Ra's Al Ghul? The most powerful man in the world, who no one really knows about," Diggle asked in disbelief. Oliver just nodded. This conversation had been one of the weirdest John had ever had. He had never thought The League of Assassins were real. Then comes the fact that Oliver Queen, his client who is a former playboy, is to become the next Ra's Al Ghul.

"When are you going to become Ra's the? I mean, I don't know what else to ask anymore," Diggle once again asked. His head couldn't contain more information now, so that would be the lay thing he wanted to know for now.

"My father gave lived a long life, and he wishes to stand down as The Head of The Demon, so whenever he thinks Oliver will be ready, he will become Ra's," Nyssa explained for Diggle. She and Oliver knew it was a lot to take in, but he should know at least some of the truth about them.

"We should get ready," Oliver said as he looked at Nyssa who had started walking towards her gear immediately.

"'You good Diggle?" Oliver asked in concern about his friend.

"Yeah I'm good. Just need to process all of this," He replied.

"You can go home if you want. If not, you're just going to be sitting here for until we get back," Oliver offered. He wanted Diggle to be ready the next day without any complications. John nodded at his offer and went for the door.

"See you tomorrow, guys," He said as he went out the door.

Oliver and Nyssa suited up. They both are wearing their League outfits, but since Oliver is to become the next Ra's, his suit is in a very dark green, instead of black. Nyssa's outfit too, is in a very dark red, since she was the wife to the next Ra's. Both of their suits could be seen as black until people would look closely enough.

In their crate, they had brought with home from the island, Nyssa spotted the ring that Oliver was supposed to wear. She picked it up and went to her husband.

"Love, why do you not the ring?" Nyssa asked her husband, while holding up the ring with her thumb and index finger.

"I haven't exactly could come up with an explanation for it yet. Thea, my mom, Walter, Tommy and Laurel would probably question it," He explained, feeling bad. He knew he was supposed to wear it, if not it would disrespect Ra's.

"You can just say that you saved someone and earned it by doing that. It's the truth, Love," Nyssa told her husband. She could see that he never had thought about that. He went over to her and kissed her as he took the ring from her hand. He put the ring on and in a way he could that it was its right place to be. Nyssa decided to tease her husband and bowed before him. Oliver rolled his eyes by the act.

"We have talked about that. You are going to decide as much as I am, when the time comes," He told her, and pulled her back up on her feet. Oliver knew she was teasing him, but it was still weird for him to have his wife to bow for him.

"Let's go,"

They had reached the dock where The Chinese Triad were trafficking drugs, and they could see that a ship had just docked, since they were still carrying boxes, probably filled with drugs, off of the ship. Oliver and Nyssa had looked the whole area and there were only eight from the Triad present, where four of them were unloading the ship. Oliver looked at his wife and gave her, her directions, to which she nodded and went started at once.

Oliver had told her to be ready to attack those who were unloading the ship, while he would take the four guards, who were standing guard at the two vans. Al Sah-Him went to work. He jumped down from the building, not making a single sound as he hit the ground. He stayed in the shadows as he were slowly making his way to the vans.

The first guard were sitting, half asleep, on the front seat of the first van. Al Sah-Him opened the door and the guard was dead half a second later, with his throat slid. None of the other guards heard anything. The second guards were standing at the back of the same van, as the first guard were now lying dead. He could see that Nyssa already had taken out half of her guards

"Love let's make some noise down here," Oliver told. A second later there were an explosion on the ship.

"Way ahead of you," She responded, like it was a kind of game for her. The three remaining guards near Oliver were now on high alert and they noticed that the fourth guard weren't coming. One of them went to look for him and he saw him lying dead on the front seat. Before he could tell the other an arrow pierced his heart. He fell to the ground and the other two guards the thump of his dead body. Before they had time to react, Al Sah-Him stood behind them. His knife was sent through one's skull, while an arrow pierced the other's skull. He pulled his knife back from the skull of the dead guard.

He went back to his bike and waited for his wife, but when he reached the bike, she was already there.

"Are you starting to get slow out there, Love?" She asked in a teasing manner.

"No. I just wanted to take my time. Been a long time since my last assassination," He explained with a smile. They put on their helmet and Oliver sat on the bike, quickly followed by his wife. Drove back to the foundry and changed to their normal attire and decided to get back to the mansion.

As they entered the mansion, they could hear the TV were on in one of the living rooms. As they walked inside, Thea as sitting on the couch.

"Where have you two been?" She asked as they walked to sit beside her.

"Sightseeing in the city, and doing some business," Nyssa replied calmly.

"Thea I can see you have something on your mind. Want to talk about it?" Oliver asked as he noticed his sister looking… Jealous at them? He didn't know, but it wasn't the same look she always gave them. Thea looked at her brother in surprise. She didn't know it was that obvious that something was troubling her.

"I… I ehm… Tommy… He… Tommy told me that there was this girl that he liked and wanted to impress. I asked him who she was, then he described her and…" Thea stopped. She didn't know how her brother would react to this, nor did she know how she would react to her saying it out loud.

"And what, Thea," Oliver pressed on.

"He described me perfectly. I know it sounds crazy, but it really did sound like he was describing me," Thea told, not meeting her brother's eyes. Nyssa was shocked at what Thea had just told them and she noticed Oliver hadn't even moved. She decided that it was a talk between brother and sister, so she just kept quiet. Thea expected Oliver to at least say something, but she was only met by his silence. She looked up at him and could see that he was trying to keep a straight face, but she also saw the neck vein that was a whole lot more visible than it usually was. She could tell that he was mad and was trying to control his anger.

"Don't expect anything. I'll talk to him," Was all he said as he stood and rushed out the living room. Before Thea had any time to think about what just happened, she heard the front door smack closed. Nyssa still sat beside Thea on the couch. She could see that Thea was trying her hardest not to cry. Thea had no idea about what would happen when her brother met Tommy, and neither did Nyssa. Nyssa pulled Thea into a hug and Thea laid her head on Nyssa's shoulder and let go. All of her tears went onto Nyssa's shoulder, who were just trying to sooth Thea.

"Nyssa, I don't want them to ruin their friendship because of me," Thea managed to get out in between sobs.

"Thea calm down. You can't jump to any conclusions. When he described this girl, he didn't say your name, right?" Nyssa asked. She was trying to calm Thea down and make her worry less.

"No, he didn't," Thea managed as she tried to calm down herself. She wasn't sure that it was her Tommy had talked about, but just sounded so much like her that she practically had jumped to that conclusion.

"No, he didn't. Oliver is going to have a talk with him, immediately it seems, and they are going to figure things out. Try not to think too much that Tommy was talking about you. Okay?" Nyssa tried to reassure her. She didn't think she was good at comforting anyone, besides Oliver, but it seemed like what she had said worked. "I just hope that Oliver won't do anything stupid," That got out a chuckle from Thea.

"Tommy open the door goddammit!" Oliver was yelling outside of the door to Tommy's room. Oliver had broken every speed limit there was on the way there. And now he was banging on Tommy's door at 3 am. Tommy opened the door and looked at Oliver sleepy.

"What the hell, man? It's like 3 in the morning. What are you doing here?" Tommy asked as he tried to rub the sleep from his eye.

"We need to talk," Oliver said and walked past Tommy, inside his room, even though Tommy hadn't invited him in yet.

"Sure. What's up?" Tommy responded. He tried to not sound mad, but it was hard since Oliver had just barged in.

"Who is it that you like? That girl you asked Thea for help about," Oliver explained. He had calmed down a little bit, but he was still tense.

"Oh that. Ehm… I…" Tommy tried to explain, but he didn't know how.

"Tommy you better give me a name now. Thea told me that she was worried it was her," Oliver stated. He now sounded even more angry than before he was banging on the door. If Tommy hadn't been his best friend, then Tommy would be dead by now.

"Oliver calm down. It's not her. I promise you-," Tommy tried, but Oliver cut him off.

"Then who is it? I need a name to calm my nerves," Oliver still tried to sound calm, but failed miserably.

"Promise me you won't get mad,"

"Tommy, you can't name anyone that will make me madder than my sister," Oliver had now raised his voice a little. Tommy knew he had to give him a name now.

"It's Laurel," Tommy looked at the ground. He felt like it was wrong of him to have feelings for her, but he couldn't help it. Oliver had calmed down as he heard the name. Then he saw the connection on how Thea could mistake a description of Laurel, to be about herself. He couldn't explain how relieved he was, all of his anger left him the moment Laurel's name was mentioned.

"Thank god, Tommy," Oliver said relieved. He sat down, basically fell down on the recliner Tommy had standing in the corner of the room.

"You know I wouldn't do something like that to you," Tommy told Oliver as he sat down on his bed and facing Oliver.

"I know, I know. It was just a bomb that had been dropped. I asked Thea what was wrong, but she was hesitant to answer, so it had to be a pretty big deal to her. And now I'm here," Oliver knew it was wrong of him to just barge in on Tommy like that, especially at 3 in the morning.

"I get it, though. When I think back to how I described Laurel for Thea, I can see why she was thinking it was her I was talking about," Tommy said, while he was thinking back on how he had described Laurel. Oliver nodded at Tommy.

"Why did you think I would get mad about you having feelings for Laurel?" Oliver asked his best friend.

"Well, she was your girlfriend, so I just thought…" Tommy tried to explain, but he didn't really know how.

"Tommy I was dead. For five years. I've got a wife now Tommy, of course Laurel will matter to me, but Nyssa will always be my first priority from now on," Oliver assured his best friend. Tommy looked at Oliver and gave him a smile.

"And by the way, I knew that you two have been… Doing stuff," Tommy looked shocked at Oliver. How would Oliver know? Oliver saw Tommy's face expression, so he decided to continue. "Tommy, I see more things clearer now, I noticed the two of you, how you guys looked at each other,"

Oliver smiled at his best friend. He knew Tommy had been trying to find a way to tell him, but he also knew that it had been hard. They sat there and talked about Laurel, Nyssa and the future the rest of the night. How they hoped things were going to be, how it was going between Tommy and Laurel, and also how Oliver and Nyssa met, and what they have been planning on spending their time. Oliver didn't tell Tommy about him and Nyssa being vigilantes though.

Nyssa and Thea had moved from the couch to Oliver and Nyssa's bed. Thea had finally fallen asleep and Nyssa was happy that she was the one who could calm Thea's nerves enough so that she could sleep. Nyssa wanted to call Oliver and ask him where he was and what the hell he was doing, but Thea had her head resting on Nyssa's chest. Even if she wanted to move she couldn't since that would wake up Thea.

She had to admit it was nice to have Thea around. It made her feel like she had a sister she had to take care of. At the beginning she had been skeptical about her new family, but she really started to enjoy everyone's presence, especially Thea's. Now she was just kind of sad that her and Oliver was thinking about moving into the city. Of course there was space enough for them at the mansion, but they were both adults and married. A married couple shouldn't live with their parents. She just hoped that they would be able to find something that would be big enough to make a guest room for Thea, so she would be able to visit.

Thea started to stir and she looked, with half closed eyes, up at Nyssa.

"Sorry," Was all she said as she started to move a bit more.

"Don't be sorry. Just go back to sleep," Nyssa told her. She just hoped that Thea's nerves wouldn't start to be a problem again. At least until Oliver got home with some answers.

"You sure?" Thea asked in a sleepy and unsure voice.

"Yeah of course. But let me get my bra off first, it's killing me," Nyssa reassured her sister-in-law. Thea let out a light chuckle and lifted her head, so Nyssa could get her bra off. It didn't take Nyssa many seconds to get it off, which Thea was amazed by, but she didn't want to ask her how now. That would have to wait until the morning. Thea laid her head back down on Nyssa's chest and she now realized that she could see right down Nyssa's cleavage, but she was too tired to care and it didn't take long before sleep had taken a hold of her again.

Nyssa too had noticed that Thea could look all the way down her cleavage, but she was also too tired to care. Even though she had been trained to function on minimal sleep for days, she didn't prefer it. She couldn't help but think that this would be the first night in a very long time she wouldn't sleep beside Oliver. She just hoped that Oliver would get some rest too. That was her last thought before sleep had taken a hold of her too.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey evryone! As I said in the last chapter, I would make sure Nyssa doesn't sound as much as side character, and would like to have some reviews on how you think that is going for.  
_****_Other than that, I would really appreciate ideas and you guys telling me what you think I could do better._**

**_Happy reading!_**

Oliver came home at 6 in the morning. He and Tommy had been talking for the past three hours, they had missed these talks, which they had once I while back in the day. He had completely forgotten to tell Nyssa and Thea, that it wasn't Thea Tommy had feelings for. He walked upstairs and peeked into Thea's room, but she wasn't there. We decided to check his room, to see if Nyssa had gotten some sleep at least. When he, silently, walked inside he saw Thea was cuddling to Nyssa, who had just woken up, probably when he opened the front door he figured. He smiled at the sight in front of him, he had never seen Thea so relaxed before and it warmed his heart that his wife was the reason for that. He walked to the side of the bed, to stand beside Nyssa.

"Hey, Beautiful," Oliver whispered to his wife as he bent down to kiss her.

"Hey. Where have you been?" She whispered back as they had pulled away.

"I just had a really good talk with Tommy," Oliver explained.

"Any good news?" Nyssa asked as she gave Oliver a look towards Thea.

"They are fine," He told her. "I'm just going to go downstairs. See you when she wakes up," He kissed his wife again and went downstairs as he said he would.

"Good morning," Oliver greeted Thea and Nyssa as they walked into the living room.

"' Morning," Thea replied sleepily. Nyssa went to sit beside her husband and kissed him.

"' Morning, Love," She greeted.

"I don't get how you can sleep badly at night; Nyssa is a great pillow," Thea stated. Oliver laughed at her statement.

"Yeah, I know. I wish I could sleep better at night, so I could use her as a pillow more," Oliver commented and sent Nyssa a cheeky smile.

"I guess it must be good genetics," She said as she looked down her cleavage. They all started to laugh at her statement. When the laughter died down, Oliver remembered what he needed to tell Thea.

"Thea, I talked to Tommy, and you don't have to be worried who he meant. It's not you," Oliver assured her. Thea let out a long breath of relief.

"As I told you last night, there was nothing to worry about," Nyssa said to her.

"Yeah, thank you for soothing me. I really needed that," Thea returned, smiling at Nyssa. Then she remembered the look on Oliver's face when he stormed out the mansion last night. "Ollie, you didn't hit Tommy or anything, right?" She was concerned if he had done something to Tommy. Oliver chuckled.

"No, I didn't. We just ended up talking the rest of the night, and I was back here at six," Oliver explained to her. She just nodded at his answer.

"Thea, if you ever need to talk or just a hug or anything for that matter, just come and tell me. No matter the time of the day," Nyssa told her. She had been concerned for how Thea would react if it was her Tommy had described, especially now that she had that break down last night.

"Diggle will be here in twenty minutes. What about we then go out for breakfast?" Oliver proposed.

"That would be nice," Nyssa answered, and Thea nodded at that.

"Good. I think I will go take a shower then," He told them and started walking.

"And I will go get my bra back on again," Nyssa told Thea and winked at her. Thea chuckled at it.

"Diggle, are you feeling well?" Nyssa asked. Since Thea was with them, they couldn't talk freely, and Diggle understood what she meant.

"Yeah, I am definitely feeling a lot better, thank you" He responded.

"You were sick yesterday?" Thea asked innocently.

"No, not exactly. I had a really bad headache, so I had to get home early," He told her. She nodded at his response. Their food was delivered, and they all started eating.

"Hey Nyssa, have you talked with Ollie about the whole wedding thing?" She asked. She really hoped Nyssa had asked Oliver what he thought about it and that he would agree to it, but she didn't really if he would.

"Yeah I have, and he agreed to do it," Nyssa smiled as she looked towards her husband, who sat on the other side of the table beside John. Oliver smiled at his sister as she heard the news. He could see her eyes lit up, almost as much they did as she saw him back from the island.

"Mom and I will start on the wedding planning right away," She announced, she wasn't able to hide her excitement.

"Thea, before you plan an exact day, Nyssa and I would like to find our own place to live," Oliver told her, to make her calm down a little bit. Thea understood they wanted to move out; they can't be married and still live home.

"Have you talked to your mom and Walter about not taking over the company, Love?" Nyssa asked after they had eaten and were still seated at the table.

"Wait. Mom wants you to take over Queen Consolidated?" Thea asked surprised, not that she didn't think her brother would be a bad CEO, but he had just gotten back and didn't seem like the CEO-type.

"Yes, mom wants me to run QC, but I don't want to. I already have other plans. And no, I haven't talked to her about that yet," Oliver explained. He knew he should talk to her about it, but she wouldn't listen to him the last time, so he would wait for the reveal, which was in a couple of days, and show her then.

"What other plans?" Thea and Nyssa asked. Even Nyssa hadn't heard about that yet. She knew he was trying to improve it at night, but what he would do in the day, she didn't know yet.

"I will show you later when my plan is sat in motion, Thea," Oliver knew he could only hide that from Thea. He wouldn't even begin to think about what Nyssa would do to him if he refused to tell her.

"Why will you tell Nyssa, but not me?" Thea asked slightly jealous at Nyssa.

"If I don't tell her, I would not even begin to imagine what she would do to me," Oliver said in a teasing way, but Nyssa knew he was being genuinely scared of what she would do. Thea sighed and made a grumpy face at Oliver, which he chuckled. Diggle had been watching the whole interaction and was too, pretty curious about what Oliver had in mind.

The revelation had begun, and the small crowd was excited to see what Walter, the CEO, of Queen Consolidated, was going to reveal other than the new science division. Walter had just introduced Oliver as the new CEO of QC, Oliver raised from his seat between his sister and wife and walked to the microphones.

"Hey everyone. If you don't know me, which you should, I'm pretty famous, I'm Oliver Queen, the son of Robert Queen. I'm supposed to be the next CEO of Queen Consolidated because I'm Robert Queen's son. But I'm not my father. A lot of people have failed to recognize that," Oliver looked to his side, at Nyssa, she stood and walked up beside her husband. Oliver returned to the crowd. "I came home from a deserted island after five years. On that island, I met my wife, Nyssa. Our marriage isn't legal yet, but we are planning on that. Now, you are not here to hear my life story, but as you can see, I'm not the same person I once was, I'm different. I'm not my father, so stop asking me to be," He finished, and they walked off the stage with their fingers intertwined.

"Have you thought this through, Love?" Nyssa asked as they were walking inside the foundry, upstairs for their secret base.

"Not everything yet, but we need to have an excuse for being in this part of the Glades," Oliver explained. Nyssa knew they needed a better reason to be here, but it was a bit risky.

"As long as you think it's a good idea, I will stand by you and help you if you need it," Nyssa offered.

"I don't think that will be needed; I think will ask Tommy for some help. We kind of already know to work a business like that," Oliver smirked. Nyssa only rolled her eyes. "We should suit up,"

"Or suit down," Nyssa said in a seducing tone with a cheeky smile. They started kissing and if it wasn't for a police siren that was a couple of blocks away, they definitely would have suited down before they went out. But they knew that the city couldn't wait as long as they could, so changed to their assassin suits and went out.

They had been looking for apartments for a couple of days now, and they finally saw one that looked like something they would consider buying. Not that they were picky or anything, but they had to seem like they were, so it had to be the biggest apartment in whatever building it would be placed.

This apartment though, seemed like they were going to buy it right away even. It was placed somewhat close to the Glades, which meant close to the foundry. That would be the reason why it was cheaper than the others. It was a three-story apartment, where the 'basement' floor was their own garage. It wasn't located at the bottom of the building and even then, it would have its own garage. Oliver loved the idea about having his garage, so it was pretty much sold to at that point. The first floor was spacious, and you could see from the kitchen inside the living room with no problem at all. On the top floor was a master bedroom with its own bathroom, and two guest rooms with their own bathroom each too. The master bedroom was located at the other end of the building than the two guest rooms were located.

The saleswoman had tried to be calm on the tour showing them around, but she was with Oliver Queen and his wife, Nyssa Queen, so she had failed miserably. Oliver and Nyssa though hadn't been listening more than they needed to answer her if she asked a question, which she only had done once. They arrived back at the entrance to the floor.

"So, what do you think?" The saleswoman asked. Nyssa and Oliver kept a straight face as they looked at each other before Nyssa answered.

"When will we be able to move in?" She responded with a smile. The saleswoman let out a slight chuckle.

"If you talk to the bank now, and I go call the owner of the apartment now, then you will be able to tomorrow," She answered confidently.

"Hmm, and who is the owner?" Oliver asked. He had an idea of who it was, but he wanted to make sure. Nyssa, on the other hand, didn't know why her husband asked that. The saleswoman flipped some of the pages she was holding before answering.

"Malcolm Merlyn, Mr. Queen," She answered politely. Oliver was right Malcolm owned this building.

"If you would be so kind as to set up a meeting with Mr. Merlyn for us, then we would like to talk about the deal personally. And don't worry, I will make sure that you will get as just as much, even though you have to do less work," Oliver explained to her. The woman was surprised. It was unusual that the buyers would like to meet the person who was going to sell.

"Of course, Mr. Queen. I will go call him right away," She told the couple and went out the door to call Malcolm. Nyssa looked at her husband. She was beginning to be confused about what was going on. She knew Malcolm is Tommy's father, but she failed to see why Oliver wanted to meet him.

"Why do you want to meet Mr. Merlyn?" Nyssa asked, wanting answers.

"I think it was about time that we met Al Sa-Her, the only League assassin who got out of the League without having to die," Oliver explained. Nyssa was mind blown by this revelation. She had never thought such a successful businessman, could once have been part of the League. Before she could say anything the revelation, the saleswoman walked back in.

"Mr. Merlyn said that you could be there two pm, and he was looking forward to meeting you," She explained.

"Thank you," Nyssa replied. "We should probably get going then,"

"Yeah we should," Oliver agreed. "Have a nice day and thank you for the tour,"

"Nice day to you too and good luck with the meeting," She said right before the door closed behind Oliver and Nyssa.

Nyssa and Oliver had just walked through the door to Malcolm's office, where they could see that he already had the papers ready in front of him. They walked over to greet him.

"Hello, Mr. Merlyn," Oliver greeted as he shook Merlyn's hand.

"Oh, please, Oliver, call me Malcolm," Merlyn greeted back. Malcolm faced Nyssa and greeted her.

"I don't think we have ever met. I'm Malcolm Merlyn, it's a pleasure to meet you," He greeted as he shook Nyssa's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. Merlyn, I'm Nyssa Queen," She greeted back. Malcolm smiled at her. He thought he had seen her before, but he couldn't think of where or when. Oliver and Nyssa sat down on the chairs there was placed on the other side of the table from where Malcolm's chair was placed.

"I could understand that you want to buy an apartment. I know the problem isn't going to be a problem, so my curiosity is at its peak right now, why did you want to meet personally?" Malcolm asked as he sat down.

"Well, we thought that it would be in its place to meet personally, it has been a long time since last time, Al Sah-Her," Nyssa explained. Malcolm looked at her with wide eyes, he now remembered where he had seen her before, The League of Assassins. Malcolm looked at Oliver who didn't seem fazed at all by the Arabic name.

"Allow me to introduce my self and my wife. This is my wife Nyssa Al Ghul and I'm Al Sah-Him, Heir to the Demon," Oliver introduced them again. Malcolm didn't show his surprise, but they could tell he was, just as they could feel he suddenly began to feel nervous.

"Well, now that all the cards are on the table, can I ask you why you reveal this to me now?" Malcolm asked not sounding nervous, but he was.

"We just wanted to let you know that the next Ra's Al Ghul will be keeping an eye on you, to know why you were released from the League," Oliver told him. He wasn't mad at him or anything, but he was curious about how Malcolm got out.

"So, I don't take it, that you are here to kill me for Ra's yet?" Malcolm asked as he was flipping through some of the papers in front of him.

"No, we haven't been told to kill you. Actually, we were never told you were Al Sah-Her, but my husband was clever enough to figure it out," Nyssa explained. Merlyn nodded at her response. He was relieved that Ra's wasn't upset with him since that would have let to his death. "We are actually here to buy the apartment, even though this meeting may have been more the League than about the apartment,"

"If you just sign here, both of you. Then it's yours, and I will talk with Moira about the money later when I have a meeting with her?" To anyone else besides Oliver and Nyssa, that would have sounded more like a statement than a question, but they knew it was a question. They both agreed and signed the paper after they had skimmed it through to see that wouldn't be any loopholes. Oliver and Nyssa were handed the real papers, while Malcolm kept a copy of them, just in case.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you Al Sah-Her," Oliver said as he slightly bowed to Malcolm. Nyssa slightly bowed too, as her husband spoke.

"Likewise, my lord," Malcolm replied as he fully bowed before Oliver. Oliver nodded at it and he and Nyssa walked out of the office.

They got in the car where Diggle had been waiting for them to finish their meeting.

"You got the place?" He asked as they entered the backseat.

"Yeah we got it," Oliver replied as he held up the papers. "Now Malcolm also know that we know who he really is,"

"And how did he take that? Especially when he now has to show more respect for you whenever it's just 'insiders' around you," John asked. He had a hard time imagining a man like Malcolm having to bow before anyone.

"He took it okay; I would say. He got pretty nervous at the mention of his League name, but he calmed a bit when we told him, that we weren't there to kill him," Nyssa told.

"Well, that is understandable too. I would get pretty nervous too if I met you guys and you hinted to me that you were going to kill me," Diggle joked. Oliver and Nyssa laughed at that. When the laughter died down, there was a moment of silence until Diggle broke it.

"Where to?"

"The mansion. I didn't get that much sleep last night, and I could use a nap," Oliver told them. Nyssa nodded at her husband; she did know he didn't sleep that much. When they got home last night, they were already halfway through the night, and Oliver had only slept an hour or so. Diggle nodded at Oliver and started to drive towards the mansion.

"Do you think it was the right call to tell Malcolm that we knew about him?" Oliver asked as he and Nyssa were lying in their bed. He had his head the exact same spot as Thea had a couple of days ago and now, he was just thinking about different things.

"I don't know, but I think that I will come in handy if something were to happen," Nyssa stated. Oliver didn't reply, he just kept his head still and lied there. He had closed his eyes, so he could focus more on the way Nyssa felt underneath his head, how her voice sounded when she talked and how her scent was hypnotizing him.

"Love, before you fall asleep, let's get some clothes off. We shouldn't sleep in our clothes when we are lying in our bed," Nyssa reasoned. Oliver agreed to that, and they started to take off their clothes. Oliver had stripped down to his boxers when he saw that Nyssa had stripped down to nothing, so he kept going and were soon just as naked as she was. They got into their previous position and covered themselves up with the covers. It didn't take long before they were both asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hi everyone! Now that the weekend is closing in, I wanted to inform you that I'm having guests all weekend, so I don't know if I will be able to upload until Monday. I know it sucks, but that is how life is.  
_****_Also, I wanted to know if you guys wanted more chapters with some action in it? I have been thinking a lot about it since I have only written one so far. Let me know what you think._**

**_I hope you will enjoy this chapter! Happy reading :D_**

It has been a week since Oliver and Nyssa had moved into their apartment. Moira and Thea had started on the wedding planning, and they had told Oliver and Nyssa that their 'wedding' day was already in two weeks. Thea had been spending a lot of time at Nyssa and Oliver's new apartment, she liked being there, but Oliver had also found out that she was seeing some guy. She had explained to him that the guy was from the Glades, so their place was closer. Oliver, as the protective brother he is, had sent Diggle out to get some information on this guy. Oliver had seen all the things this guy, Roy, had been charged for, but none of it had been something too serious, so he made Thea promise if Roy ever did something that could bring her in danger, she would tell him.

The plans for their nightclub were going faster than Oliver had anticipated ever since Tommy had joined in on the management of the club. Tommy loved the idea of them owning their own nightclub, especially now that they have had so much 'experience'.

Nyssa too had been a crucial part of the nightclub. She had been in charge of everything they had to buy for the place. The decorations and how everything was going to look like, she had decided. Oliver knew his wife had a better understanding of interior design than what she seemed to like. She too had been giving their League suits some adjustments. Nothing you would be able to see, only in the material. The new material was lighter and was bulletproof, but only to a certain degree.

Oliver, Nyssa, and Thea were eating breakfast in Oliver and Nyssa's kitchen when Thea noticed her brother's ring. He had been wearing that ring every day, every time for the past week. She hadn't seen him without it ever since he had put it on.

"Ollie, what's up with the ring?" She asked as she had finished her bowl of cereal. Oliver knew what she meant, but he decided to act like he didn't.

"What do you mean?" He asked genuinely sounding like he didn't know.

"You have been wearing it all the time for the past week or so," Thea explained. Nyssa was watching their conversation, but she didn't stay silent much longer.

"My father has given it to him," She said as she jumped into the conversation.

"Your father? Why has he not been here to say hello? And why would he give that ring to Ollie?" Thea was a bit confused, but at the mention of Nyssa's father, she suddenly became so much more curious about what that ring meant.

"Her father has been here to give it to me, like a 'thanks for saving my daughter' gift, and he didn't have time to say hello to anyone except us. He has a really busy schedule," Oliver told some version of the truth. Nyssa was proud of her husband, she had been the one to teach him everything he knew, that including lying. She knew it hurt him to have to lie to the ones closest to him, but it was necessary for their plan, they couldn't have his family worrying about him every time he went out. Before Thea had time to respond Nyssa's phone rang. She picked it up and talked to the person on the other end of the line. She put the phone down when the call had ended, and she could see that Oliver was waiting for her to tell him who it was.

"It was your mother. She wants us to come to the mansion for dinner. The Merlyn's will be there too," She explained. It didn't make sense to her why Moira would have called her, but she noticed that neither Oliver nor Thea had their phone with them at the table.

"Well that will be nice," Thea said slightly disappointed.

"What's wrong with that?" Oliver asked confused.

"I was planning on meeting with Roy today, but I guess our plans have to be moved to some other time. I will go call him now," Thea told them. Oliver could see that Roy meant a lot to her, so he may have to meet Roy today. When Thea had walked upstairs again, Nyssa spoke up.

"What is it, Love?" She looked at her husband before she raised herself from her chair and went to stand in front of her husband. Oliver looked at her as she moved to stand in front of him; he didn't know what she had in mind, probably nothing crazy since Thea was just upstairs, but he could never know with Nyssa.

"I think I'm going to meet Roy today, and then maybe, just maybe, invite him for dinner too," He told his wife. She straddled him and kissed him. The kiss was deep and long, but they both knew that they couldn't go any further at the moment. They pulled apart and they both sighed. They could feel each other's heartbeat going crazy, but they controlled themselves. They wouldn't want Thea to walk in on them.

"Sounds like something a sweet big brother would do for his little sister," Nyssa commented, still breathing hard. Oliver pulled her into another kiss and he lifted her and started walking towards the stairs that led upstairs. He placed her down again when he was standing in front of the stairs. He had placed her on the first step of them, and now they were around the same height. They walked upstairs into their room to change. Oliver put on the suit he would sometimes wear for a casual meeting, while Nyssa changed into a tight black dress that stopped at the middle of her thigh, it showed all her curves perfectly, and Oliver staring at her with mouth gaping open when he had seen her in it.

Before Thea had finished talking with Roy, she heard her brother ask her where Roy was at the moment. She responded and the next thing she heard was the front door closing. It could have been a coincidence, but she knew better than that and told Roy that her brother was on his way to him.

She walked back down to the living room and found Nyssa standing in a breathtaking black dress. She knew Nyssa was hot and sexy, but she had never imagined this. In Thea's head, Nyssa looked incredible.

"Wooow… What's the occasion?" Thea asked as she walked closer to Nyssa, still taking in the sight in front of her.

"Nothing today, really. I have just been looking at a few dresses for the reception before the wedding and I don't know which one I would like to wear. I was kind of hoping you would help me," Nyssa asked nervously. She had never been good at deciding what looked best on her when it came to dresses, but she knew Thea was really into fashion and style. At her question, Thea's eyes lit up.

"Yes, of course. Well, for a starter, you look stunning in that dress," Thea told her.

"Thank you, Daw," Nyssa replied. She knew she looked good, but she still had a hard time accepting compliments. "Come, I will show you the others," Nyssa started to walk towards the stairs and Thea happily followed. She simply couldn't hide her excitement.

Oliver was close to the place where he was going to meet Roy. As he rounded the corner, he could see Roy standing in his front yard. He was fixing something under the hood on his car, that was, to Oliver's surprise, a Ford Mustang from 2012. He must have saved up to that and used all his money in it. Oliver parked beside the sidewalk and got off his bike. He placed his helmet on his bike and started walking towards Roy. Roy looked up as he heard an engine stop in front of his house, he saw a well-built man in a suit. He dried his fingers and greeted the man.

"Hey, I'm Roy," He said and held his hand out for Oliver to shake it. Oliver took it.

"Hi, I'm Oliver Queen," He said dryly. Roy looked at Thea's brother. He had seen him on TV, but never in person. He was a bit smaller than Oliver, but not much. "I know you have been spending a lot of time with my sister, and that is why I'm here," Roy looked at him questionably.

"So, you can tell me to stay away? That's usually how it goes when one from the Glades meet someone from the rich part, when that even happens," Roy asked, sounding slightly mad at Oliver. Oliver merely chuckled at Roy.

"On the contrary, Roy. I am here to make sure you will be ready for dinner tonight with me, Thea, my wife, mom, best friend, and his father," He told Roy. Roy looked at Oliver shocked. He definitely didn't expect that.

"I'm sorry I don't follow. You want me to have dinner with the Queens?" Roy asked still in disbelief.

"And the Merlyns, yeah," He corrected.

"Can I ask you why?"

"I saw the look on Thea's face this morning when she had to call you and cancel tonight, she was sad and felt bad for calling you. Then I decided I would come and meet you to ask you for the dinner too," Oliver explained. He could see that there was something that Roy didn't understand, and he knew what it was. "Roy, whatever you have heard about me in the news, that is not me anymore. Five years ago, yes, it was like that then, but after those five years I'm a changed man, so whatever you have heard, forget it,"

Roy looked at Oliver in surprise again. Oliver read him so easily and precisely it kind of scared him.

"Thank you, Mr. Queen. And I will forget what I have heard," Roy said in a genuine tone.

"Now we just have to do two things before tonight," Oliver stated and started walking towards his bike. Roy followed him to the back of his car. "You have to drop that 'Mr. Queen' shit, I'm Oliver. And we need to find something suitable to wear tonight,"

Oliver got on his bike and put his helmet on and started revving the engine. Roy smirked at him and quickly shut the hood on his car, got in and started driving out his driveway. Oliver smirked too under his helmet and drove off to find a store, quickly followed by Roy.

Nyssa was picking out the dresses from her walk-in-closet and got back out to the bed, where Thea was sitting and placed the dresses beside Thea. Thea looked at the dresses, they were all beautiful, now she was looking forward to seeing Nyssa in them. Nyssa took one of the dresses and walked inside the walk-in-closet to change. Nyssa didn't mind changing in front of Thea, but she knew Thea would question her scars and she simply didn't want to think about them right now.

She walked back out to Thea and showed herself. Thea looked up from the dresses as Nyssa came out. She was wearing a red and black dress with holes, to show off more skin, right above her hips. This dress too was sitting tight on her body and complimented every curve she had. It was a deep has a deep V-neck that went down to under her breasts. Again, Thea was stunned and had a hard time saying anything because of that.

"Nyssa you need to know that you look absolutely incredible in whatever you wear, this is amazing too," Thea told Nyssa. Nyssa smiled at her sister-in-law. She gave Thea a quick hug. It meant a lot to her that Thea thought she looked amazing, though she didn't know why it did. Maybe she was going soft.

"Thank you, Thea," She replied. "Is this one better than the black one?" She did a twirl and smiled widely.

"Definitely, even though the black one was stunning too," She told her sister-in-law. Nyssa went to pick up one of the other dresses and walked back inside the walk-in-closet to change into a new dress.

"Nyssa, can I ask you why you change where I can't see you? It's not that I don't mind, but it was just something that popped into my mind," Thea asked from the bedside she was sitting on. Nyssa slightly sighed. She knew Thea was a curious young woman, and she had already predicted that she would ask about it.

"You remember Oliver's scars, right? I got some too, and the look you give me when I wear these dresses, makes me forget about them," Nyssa replied honestly. She didn't have any reason to lie to Thea when the truth wouldn't bring her in danger.

"Nyssa as I promised Ollie, I won't look at you any differently. Yes, it's a surprise about the scars, but nothing you should be ashamed of," Thea assured her. She already thought that Nyssa had scars, but she didn't think that Nyssa would be insecure about them.

Nyssa walked back out in a new dress. This one was a blue dress that was a bit shorter than the other two she had been wearing before, but mostly the same style. It looked exactly like the black one but was shorter and was blue. Thea still thought she looked incredible, but blue didn't look as good on her as much as red and black did.

"You still look incredible, though I think that red and black look better on you, and I don't think that that dress is something that would fit into a wedding reception the day before the wedding," Thea replied honestly and Nyssa appreciated her honesty. She thought that too, but she still wanted Thea to see her in it.

This she didn't walk back inside the walk-in-closet. She started unzipping herself. Thea heard the zipper go down.

"Nyssa you don't have to undress in front of me just because I pointed it out," Thea told her.

"You were right though," Was all Nyssa answered and let the dress fall to the floor. Like Thea was told, there were a lot of scars, and Thea wondered how she had gotten them, but decided to not ask. Thea smiled at Nyssa and that gave Nyssa a small confidence boost, she picked up the last dress and put it on. Thea helped her with the zipper even though she was more than capable of doing it herself.

This dress was dark green. It was a simple long dress; it sat tight on her body just like the rest of the dresses, it also had a deep round neck that showed a lot cleavage, not too much though. It covered her legs down to her feet, so people would be able to see her shoes too. On one of the legs, there was a slit that went all the way up to, just below her hip. The slit made the bottom part of the dress flow as she moved. This was it, Thea thought as Nyssa did a little twirl.

"This is the one," Was all Thea told her and hugged her. Nyssa returned the hug. They pulled apart and Nyssa asked.

"Can you help put these dresses back their hanger and back into my closet?"

"Of course," Thea answered. She picked up one dress, put it on its hanger and hanged it into the closet. When she walked back out of the walk-in-closet she saw Nyssa in her underwear again. Nyssa only smiled when putting a dress on its hanger and walked in to put it back in place. When they had finished packing up the dresses, Nyssa put on some more casual clothes and made herself ready for the dinner tonight.

Oliver showed Roy inside a store that didn't look too fancy, but he had never been in a store in this part of the city before. The inside of the store looked much cleaner than the ones Roy had been to himself.

"So, Roy, I don't expect you to wear a suit tonight, but maybe something a little bit newer, if you understand," Oliver explained. Roy merely nodded and started walking further into the store. Oliver decided he would let Roy chose his own clothes, but he would definitely make some suggestions.

"You know I don't have money for this," Roy said as he looked around.

"I know, but I have," Oliver smirked. Roy looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you serious? You have just met me and now you are going to buy clothes,"

"Yeah, why not? My sister thinks you are a nice guy, and I want to believe that too, so you are going to show me that," Oliver told Roy. He had high expectations for this man, he had never seen Thea as happy as she was when she was talking about Roy. Roy nodded at Oliver's response. He had a hard time comprehending that Oliver was just trying to be nice.

He walked around the store until he stopped to look at a black, simple leather jacket. He had always wanted one, but he didn't have the money to buy one. Maybe Oliver would help him with that. He picked it out from the rack and put it on. Oliver looked at him with a pleased smile. The jacket suited Roy, however, he could see that Roy was reluctant.

"What else do you want?" Oliver asked. When he asked like that, he sounded like an ATM, with an endless amount of money, but when Roy really thought about it, Oliver could probably just buy the whole store, including the building, if he wanted.

They had spent around thirty minutes inside the store before they left. As Oliver had said, he had paid it all. They drove back to Roy's place, and on the way there Roy had to fill his car with gas, which Oliver paid for him too. They reached the house and went inside. His house was small and messy, but Oliver didn't care at all.

"Sorry about the mess. I just didn't expect any visitors today," Roy explained as he cleared some space on the couch.

"A little bit of mess doesn't matter to me. I've been on a deserted island for five years, some disorder doesn't faze me," Oliver assured. He sat down on the messy table at the couch, even though Roy cleared some of the couch.

"I totally forgot about that. Are you okay? You seem a lot saner than you have every reason to be," Roy commented, as he looked in an almost concerned way at Oliver. Oliver chuckled at Roy's comment.

"Yeah, not the first I hear that one. The island definitely changed me, but I think, hope, it was for the better," He wondered.

"To me, so far, you have become a better man than the one you heard about six years ago," Roy smiled. It was weird to be so open with Oliver already, but there was something about Oliver that made him believe that he could be open about everything.

"Yet, you still don't know who I really am," Oliver challenged.

"Then tell me. Show me," Roy challenged back.

"Maybe some other day," He gave Roy a weak smile and walked towards the door.

"There is dinner at seven. I'll be here to pick you up at six forty-five," Oliver said with his hand on the door handle.

"Alright. I… Thank you for the clothes. Really, it means a whole lot to me," Roy was grateful for what Oliver had done for him already and he had a feeling that there more on its way.

"Don't worry about it. Just take good care of my sister," Oliver said as he opened the door. "Oh, and by the way, your car and house. It's paid off too now,"

He left. Roy stood frozen to the spot, shocked. Oliver had done so much for him, and now he says he had paid for the car and house. No more debt was all he could think of. Now he had more economic freedom and he had never been this happy and relieved.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey everyone! I know it has been long since the last update, so I spent all last night making sure this would be ready today. I hope you enjoy the chapter and the small surprise i put in it. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave me a review to tell me what you think.**_

_**Happy reading :D**_

Oliver and Diggle had picked up Roy, as he said he would. It was Roy's first in a Rolls Royce, and he now understood its price. It was definitely the most luxurious car he had ever seen. The backseats had massage built-in, which Roy had to try. He almost fell asleep on the way to the Queen mansion, but before he did fall asleep, they had arrived in the driveway. As they were driving through the driveway, Roy looked at the place in awe. It was huge. He had expected a big mansion, but this was insane to him.

They parked and Diggle opened the door for Oliver and Roy to get out. Oliver did get out, followed by Roy, and Roy still had a hard time comprehending this situation. He was a normal guy from the Glades, now he was standing in front of the Queen mansion.

Roy followed Oliver inside the house, to the living room where everyone was standing, talking and waiting for Oliver to here. They still had no idea that Roy was invited by Oliver. Everyone turned their head towards them, Nyssa and Thea's eyes lit up as they saw Roy. Nyssa had never seen Roy, but she knew it was him when she saw him walk in with her husband. Thea rushed over to Roy and hugged him. When she pulled away, she remembered she hadn't invited him.

"What are you doing here?" Thea asked not able to hide her happiness.

"Oliver invited me," Roy answered simply. As Thea heard her brother had invited her boyfriend tonight, she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you," She said and pulled away. Oliver simply kissed her forehead and started toward his wife. They gave each other a small kiss as greeting and Oliver held around the small of her back. Nyssa could see that Roy was overwhelmed and didn't feel like he belonged, which was why Nyssa didn't want to meet him straight away since he would be more overwhelmed by meeting everyone at once. Moira was greeting him at the moment and from what Nyssa could see, Moira didn't care that he was from the Glades, since he made Thea smile that much.

"Now that everyone is here, what about we have dinner now," Moira spoke up and everyone started walking towards the dinner table in the room beside the one they were standing in. Everyone placed themselves at the table. Oliver had Nyssa on his right, and Roy and then Thea on his left. In front of him sat Malcolm. To his right sat Tommy and to his left sat Moira. Everyone started filling their plates with food. Halfway through dinner, Oliver's phone was ringing. He looked at it to see who the caller was. It was one from the League.

"Sorry, I need to take this," He excused himself and gave a knowing look to Nyssa, so she knew it was the League. Malcolm saw their look and started worrying if it was the League, but he knew Oliver was a man of his word, therefore he knew he wouldn't get killed right now. Especially since they were inside Oliver's house and Tommy was right next to him.

Oliver walked into an office and answered the phone.

"Who's there?" Oliver asked in the voice he used whenever he was Al Sah-Him.

"_Wow, that's a long time ago I heard you use that voice to me,"_ The woman in the other end commented.

"Aaila. It's good to hear you haven't lost your charm yet," Oliver stated, now back to his normal voice. He could hear her chuckling at the other end of the line. "Why is it that you are calling me?"

"_Because I'm in town, and I was sent here to help you guys with the city_," She answered back.

"Wait, Ra's gave you permission to do that?" Oliver asked concerned. If Ra's had not approved, she would be in serious trouble.

"_Yeah, he did. I asked him for an update about you guys and if you needed help. Then he offered I could go and help you. Where are you even? I found the lair, but there is no sign of neither Nyssa nor you,"_ Aaila speed talked back to Oliver.

"Aaila, we are having dinner with my family. I would love it if you could be here, but we haven't worked on a cover story that sounds believable," Oliver told her sounding sad she couldn't attend the dinner.

"_Oh, but I have. Okay, hear me out…"_

Oliver walked back into the room where the others were still eating the starters.

"Who was it, Ollie?" Thea asked, still being the curious little sister, she always had been.

"That was, a woman Nyssa and I saved on the island. We got her off the island before we got off, which is why she wasn't mentioned in the news. She is in town and is looking for us, so I invited her here. I hope that was okay?" Oliver explained and looked at his mother for an answer for the last part.

"Of course, it is. Maybe we should switch around a little so she can sit beside Oliver or Nyssa," Moira commanded more she suggested it, but she still managed to sound polite about it. Everyone nodded and started switching places. Now everyone sat differently. In front of Oliver sat Roy who had Tommy to his right, Thea to his left and Moira besides Thea. Oliver had Malcolm to his left, Nyssa to his right and then there was a space for Aaila besides Nyssa when she arrives.

They had just finished the starters when they heard the doorbell ring. Oliver and Diggle walked out to open the door for Aaila. Oliver opened the door and Aaila was standing there. She was a little girl with Arabic origin, around Nyssa's height and she had highlights in her hair. From what Diggle could tell, it was a long time ago since she had seen Oliver, because she had one of the biggest smiles on her face, that he had ever seen.

"Hi, Ollie!" She said and went directly into his arms for a hug. Oliver chuckled by her reaction. He knew it had been a long time since they had seen each other, and he had missed her too, but Aaila was just one of those persons who was really showing it.

"Hi Aaila," They pulled apart and Oliver turned her to introduce the man behind him. "This is John Diggle, my bodyguard. He knows,"

Aaila looked at him up and down, reading him, since she hadn't done that beforehand as Oliver and Nyssa had.

"Hi, I'm Aaila. Didn't think Ollie needed a bodyguard," She smirked.

"He doesn't, but he needs one in the daylight," Diggle replied, with a little wink. The three of them walked back into the others. Oliver had his hand around her back, slowly guiding her inside. As they entered the room, everyone's eyes turned to Oliver and Aaila. Nyssa's eyes lit up and she stood immediately and went to hug Aaila. As they pulled apart Aaila looked around at everyone nervously.

"Hi everyone," She said sounding fine to Roy, Thea, Tommy, and Moira, but to the rest of them, she sounded extremely nervous. Everyone greeted her, with a little introduction of themselves, and they got seated on their chairs. Everyone got seated and waited until the main dish would be served. Malcolm barely leaned to the side, when no one would look, and whispered to Oliver.

"She's part of the League?" He asked, in a voice, he was sure only Oliver, possibly Nyssa, would hear. Oliver merely nodded. This got Malcolm a bit more nervous by this. Why would Ra's send another assassin to Starling City? He had no idea, but he had a bad feeling about it.

"So, how did Oliver and Nyssa save you on the island?" Roy asked, not feeling that overwhelmed anymore.

"It hurts to talk about how, but I can tell you they took care of me like I was their family," She answered, sounding a bit sad at the beginning and lightened the mood at the end.

"And you are a part of our family," Nyssa and Oliver added in unison, right after. They smiled at her and Nyssa rubbed her back in a soothing way. Thea looked at the girl, with a hint of jealousy, which Oliver noticed.

"Speedy, can I talk to you for a second?" He asked as he stood. Thea nodded and went after him when he walked outside the room.

"What's up?" She asked as she turned the corner to face Oliver.

"I saw how you looked at her when Nyssa and I told her she was part of our family. You have absolutely nothing to worry about," Oliver opened.

"I know, but she…" Thea started but was cut off by her brother.

"Is feeling the same as you are right now. She hates not being ours by blood, but she loves the fact that we chose to take care of her," He explained.

"He's right," Aaila said as she came out from the room, where the others were. She was followed by Nyssa who was smiling at the emotional scene in front of her. Thea and Oliver turned to look at her when they heard her voice. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel left out,"

Thea smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. Aaila was surprised by this action, she definitely didn't expect that. They pulled apart and they could see Oliver and Nyssa giving each other a quick kiss, before signaling they should probably go back into the others.

The rest of the night went by quickly and everyone felt relaxed. As it now was late, Moira had excused herself to go to bed, even though there were still guests. She hated it, but she was barely awake at the table at the end. Thea and Roy had said goodnight and went to Thea's bedroom to sleep. The rest of them went to stand at the entrance of the mansion.

"Hey Tommy, would you pull up the car?" Malcolm asked his son. He wanted to have a brief talk with Oliver and Nyssa before they parted again. Tommy nodded and said goodbye to them all. He walked out the door, and when Oliver, Nyssa, and Aaila turned back around they saw Malcolm kneeling before them.

"My liege, if you ever need any help, you know where and how to contact me," He said and then stood back up. Oliver nodded at him and Malcolm walked out the door too.

"Okay, can someone please explain why Malcolm Merlyn just kneeled before you? And called you Liege?" John asked just as the door had closed.

"Al Sah-Her knows his place. He knows he has to bow before the Heir to the Demon, until told otherwise," Nyssa explained as John wanted.

"Al Sah-her? Malcolm is part of the League of Assassins?!" He now asked surprised.

"Was. Ra's let him go, on a few conditions," Oliver told him.

"What conditions?"

"To just be another rich man with influence, like he was before he joined the League," Nyssa continued for her husband. John seemed to understand and nodded. He looked like his world was something completely different than it was before Oliver and Nyssa Queen, which it was.

"You can go home if you want John. The three of us will be heading out tonight," Oliver said as he smiled at him. Aaila tried hard to hide her excitement when Oliver said that, but she was failing. She had never been on a real mission, where she had to fight bad guys, before. And now she was about to go out with the Heir to the Demon and his wife.

Diggle nodded, said "_good hunt_", and before any of them had the time to respond he was out of the door.

Oliver, Nyssa, and Aaila were sitting on the rooftop of a warehouse. From there, they could see, through windows in the roof, the Triad was about to buy weapons from an arms dealer. There were eight from the Triad, while there was seventeen from the arms dealers. Nyssa figured they had heard about the Triad and wanted some extra firepower in case the Triad tried anything.

"Don't let them see you. These aren't wealthy or 'important' people, so we stop this with killing," Oliver stated. Aaila looked at him surprised, that he wanted to kill them as their opening move. "No holding back," He said looking directly at Aaila. He knew this was her first mission in the field, so he wanted to test her. She had to be ready to kill if it was necessary, so he ordered them to kill instantly to see if she would comply, and Nyssa that was what he was doing. She did the same to Oliver on his first mission.

The lights from the cars, that was the only light there was turned on, was suddenly dark. Everyone on the ground looked around, scared now that they had no idea what was going on. One from the Triad went to the back of their vans, but he was met with a sword through his chest. Oliver picked up the dead guy and threw him at another Triad member, who was dead the same way, half a second later.

The arms dealers started shooting around everywhere but hit nothing. Nyssa and Aaila walked up behind two of them and slit their throat. They proceeded to do that to two more each. The next one Aaila was going to kill was lucky enough to graze her arm when he shot stray bullets. Aaila winced by the pain from her arm. Both Nyssa and Oliver saw Aaila get hit. Nyssa went directly over to Aaila, who had taken cover behind some oil barrels, even though none from the buy had seen her. However, Oliver was now seeing red. The EMP signal they had going, who was the cause of the headlights of the cars to turn off, he turned it off and the cars were now giving light again. All of the thugs turned around to see Oliver standing there in the middle of the lights. He had his sword in one hand his knife in the other. Before any Triad members and the arms dealers were able to fire a single bullet, Oliver had struck his sword through two of them. They could all see he was mad right now, so two of them tried to run out of the warehouse, but they were hit with a knife in the back of their thigh. As they hit the ground since they couldn't stand, they turned around and saw Oliver come walking towards them. They couldn't fire their guns since they dropped them when they fell and now lied out of reach. As Oliver reached them, they started begging him for mercy, but that didn't help them.

"Now you are just going to die with no honor," Was his response as he cut off both of their heads in one swift move. He turned around to walk back towards Nyssa and Aaila. He reached them and Nyssa could see the hurt in his eyes, but she decided to let him open up when he was ready to talk.

"Hey, are you okay?" Oliver said as he crouched beside Aaila. When she looked up at him, she could see the anger in his eyes. She expected that she failed her task and should be punished. She had been trained by the League for the last two years, so she had learned whenever she was a disappointment, that would be punished. Aaila just nodded as an answer.

"Come on, let's get back to the foundry," Oliver told them. Nyssa was still really concerned for her husband. The anger in his eyes was clear, but the hurt too, and whenever Oliver was talking in a normal voice and those emotions were clear in his eyes, he was beyond mad or hurt.

They reached the foundry and Nyssa and Aaila went to their medkit to tend the bullet graze. It didn't take long before they heard the salmon ladder being used, and at a pace, Nyssa had never heard her husband use it.

"Ollie? I'm sorry…" Aaila said as he was hanging from the top level of the ladder. He dropped down and turned around to face her.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused. This confused Aaila too, but she continued with her self-disappointed voice.

"I failed my task and I understand why you are mad at me," Neither Oliver nor Nyssa saw that one coming. They didn't think that Aaila was feeling that bad, because of a small mistake. Oliver rushed to her and pulled both Nyssa and Aaila into a bear hug. Aaila now looked up even more confused, but still hugged him back.

"I'm not mad at you. I was mad because of you; they hit you with a bullet. I'm not just gonna let that go," He said as he pulled away. He smiled at her, so she understood that he meant what he said. "We should get back to the apartment,"

When they reached the apartment, they showed Aaila to the guest room that she was going to be living in. Aaila told them goodnight and Oliver and Nyssa returned it and went back to their bedroom. After a few minutes, they were both lying in the bed under the covers, Nyssa resting her head on Oliver's chest.

"Are you okay?" She asked. She was still concerned for him, even though he said he wasn't that mad anymore, but he was still a bit hurt, which she could still feel.

"I don't know. When I saw them hit her, something inside me clicked," He explained.

"It wasn't the first time something clicked for you," Nyssa said as she looked up at her husband.

"I know, I know, but it still doesn't make it easier when it happens,"

"I wish I could tell I understand, but I haven't been in a situation where that was a reason to. I just know you have to live with it. It wasn't the first time you killed someone," She tried to assure him.

"Yeah, I know. I just need to, try and be less ruthless when it happens," He replied with a sad smile. He knew he was ruthless, and no one deserved to die the way he killed some of them. It hurt him to think about he could be like that, but as Nyssa said, it wasn't the first time he had done it and last time he just had to be patient. "Thank you," He kissed her.

"Goodnight Nyssa,"

"Goodnight Ollie,"


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey everyone! I love to hear you guys tell me like this story, it really warms my heart and I would love to recieve some more ideas about what you guys would like to see happen in this story. Of course, I can't be _****_incorporating everything, but I would simply love to hear what you guys want._**

**_Happy reading :D_**

Aaila had been living with Oliver and Nyssa for a week now and their wedding was closing in. Aaila had heard about Oliver and Nyssa having their wedding, to make it legal. She thought that it was weird, but she was still really excited. Oliver and Tommy's club, Verdant, had finally opened and every young adult in the city had been there on the opening night. Oliver, Nyssa, and Aaila hadn't seen much to Thea the past week, since she had spent a lot of time with Roy at his place. Oliver knew Roy was a good guy, so he wasn't concerned until now, where Thea stormed inside their apartment.

"Ollie where are you!?" She asked frantically. Oliver could see that she was crying and had been crying for quite some time. He stood and immediately went to his sister, who ran directly into his arms, now crying on his shoulders.

"Thea what's going on?" He asked really concerned what could have happened that made Thea react like this. Nyssa and Aaila saw it from their place on the couch, they both looked concerned at the crying Thea.

"It's Roy, he's gone," Thea told him. Oliver had a hard time understanding her, since she was crying, but he understood.

"What do you mean he is gone? Thea, look at me. Slow and deep breath," Oliver tried to calm her. He demonstrated to her how she was supposed to breath so she would understand. It seemed to work, because Thea started slowing her breathing and was now only sobbing.

"Roy, he's been taken. We were having a fight when I went out the door, and I guess he followed me outside, because before I reached the corner of the block, I heard some noises and I turned to see him fighting some guys. Then somebody knocked him out and put him in the back of a van and drove off. It's my fault he's been taken…." Thea explained, now starting to cry again. Oliver looked at Nyssa and Aaila, and they could see the worry in Oliver's eyes. He signaled them to get out there and find Roy so he could be brought back to Thea. Nyssa and Aaila immediately went out to find him, while Oliver stayed back at the apartment to sooth Thea.

It didn't take long before Thea had calmed at least somewhat down, but she was still so worried about Roy, so there was no way she was going to sleep. Right now, she was lying in her brother's arms on the couch waiting for anything to happen. Nyssa and Aaila walked inside the apartment and they looked worried, but with a slight hint of relief. Aaila went to sit with Thea while Oliver had to talk with Nyssa. They went upstairs so Thea wouldn't be able to hear them.

"We found him. He is in an abandoned house in the other end of the Glades. I will send you the address when you are leaving," Nyssa told her husband. Oliver just nodded and went down the stairs.

"Speedy, I'm going out, looking for Roy," He told her as he left outside the door. Thea looked at the, now closed door where her brother just went out, confused. What would Oliver do, if he found him? How would he find him? She had a lot of questions, but she was grateful that Oliver would do that for her.

Nyssa looked at Thea worried. She knew the feeling of feeling powerless. She tried that once when Oliver had to save her, and she barely had energy to walk. She walked over to Thea and sat on the other side of her, than where Aaila was sitting.

"How are you doing, Thea?" She asked as she put her arm around her.

"How are Ollie going to bring Roy back? I mean he survived on an island for five years, but it wasn't like he had to save someone from a kidnapping," Thea asked, completely ignoring Nyssa's question. Nyssa sighed. She knew Thea would wonder about that, but she hoped that she would let it be. They weren't that lucky. They had to tell her who they were, when he would come back with Roy.

"We will tell you when he comes back home with Roy," Nyssa responded. Thea accepted her answer, but she really wanted an explanation when Oliver got home.

"Hey Nyssa? Can I use you as a pillow again? It's kind of weird to ask, but it just really calmed me down," Thea asked unsure of herself. Aaila smiled at her answer. She could still remember the first time Oliver and Nyssa let her use them as pillows, and Thea was right, it was more calming using them as pillows.

"Yeah of course. Come on, let's find the bed," Nyssa replied as she smiled by her question. Nyssa stood and Thea followed her. Aaila sat behind, she thought that it was something for just Thea and Nyssa.

"Aaila, come on. You are part of the family too," Nyssa said when she noticed Aaila hadn't moved. Aaila's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and she quickly followed the two others to Nyssa and Oliver's bedroom.

When they reached the bedroom, Nyssa took off her bra, while keeping her shirt on. She wanted to be more comfortable, also would Thea and Aaila become more comfortable. The three of them lied down on the bed, Nyssa in the middle with Aaila and Thea, one on each side of her. Nyssa could feel them both calming down a lot more. Aaila barely knew Roy, but she really liked Thea and Roy and wouldn't want anything to happen them both.

The silence had been going on for a couple of minutes, and the only to be heard had been their breathings, but that silence was interrupted.

"Aaila, I have been wondering. How old are you actually?" Thea asked without moving her head from Nyssa's chest.

"I'm sixteen," Aaila revealed for Thea. Thea didn't seem surprised, but she still was a little bit.

"Wow… You are close to being young enough to be mistaken for Ollie and Nyssa's daughter," Thea stated in a teasing way. Nyssa chuckled at Thea reaction, she had never thought about Aaila being that young and her and Oliver being so 'old', but she actually liked the idea. Somewhat.

"Close to, yeah," Aaila laughed she, too, had never thought about their family like that.

"If you can, you are allowed to fall asleep," Nyssa told them as she heard Aaila yawn after, she had stopped laughing. They both nodded in appreciation and cuddled closer to Nyssa. Soon enough Nyssa felt Aaila sleeping on her shoulder, while Thea didn't want to fall asleep before Roy got back. If he got back.

Oliver walked in through the backdoor of the house, and now he could hear two voices talking. One of the voices was Roy's, the other one didn't matter to Oliver. He just wanted Roy, so anything else didn't matter. He walked further inside the house and could now hear the voices came from upstairs. He started walking towards the stairs, until he noticed a man sitting on the couch in the living room, sleeping. Oliver slowly walked closer to the man with silent steps. He stood behind the man and before the man noticed anything, Oliver had slit his throat while he held a hand up to cover his mouth, in case the man would have given any sound from him. Oliver continued towards the stairs and now the voices became clear enough to hear what they were talking about.

"_Why should you have a reason to be given a second chance?" _The unknown voice asked Roy.

"_I shouldn't. No one would miss…"_ Roy replied sounding defeated. By this time Oliver had reached the top of the stairs and was now standing just outside the room.

"_Well, I guess it's settled then,_" The unknown man declared. The next thing Oliver heard was a gun's safety being removed. He rushed inside the room and tackled the man. He knew there was another man in the room, so he didn't pound on the man, just kicked his gun away and turned to the second man and drew his sword. The second man looked scared but didn't back down. He charged at Oliver, but Oliver simply sidestepped the man and struck the sword through his back. The second started bleeding furiously and had a hard time moving. Oliver returned to the first man, who had picked up the gun again. Oliver cut off the man's hand, that was holding the gun, and before the man had time to scream in pain Oliver's sword was going through his chest.

Roy was watching the whole thing in horror. He had never seen anyone getting killed like this, and now he was more scared than when he was having a gun pointed at his head. The masked man walked up behind him and cut the zip-ties holding him. Right as Roy felt he was released he stormed to the back of the room. He couldn't storm out the room, since the masked was standing in front of the doorway.

"Roy calm down," Oliver tried still wearing his mask and assassin outfit, but it was to no avail. Roy still looked scared and was trying to get as far up to the wall as possible.

"You just killed them! How would I know you won't kill me too!?" Roy retorted. Oliver knew Roy wouldn't listen, so he only had one way to get Roy back to Thea. Roy was looking at the man before him scared and curiously while the he was taking off his hood and mask. Roy was at a loss of words when he saw Oliver standing in front of him.

"W-w-w-what?" Roy stammered. He didn't know what else to say. The man who had just killed two people, not counting the one downstairs which he didn't see, was also the one who, a week ago, had paid his house and car off for him. Oliver Queen the vigilante. He still had a hard time processing it.

"Let me take you back to Thea, Roy. I promise I will tell you both what is going on," Oliver tried, now standing without his hood and mask, looking at his sister's boyfriend. Roy still hadn't found his words, so he merely nodded. They walked down the stairs and Roy spotted the dead man sitting on the couch. He paled when he saw him, but he kept trailing after Oliver.

Oliver and walked inside the apartment and they heard the footsteps immediately. Thea sprinted down the stairs and basically flew into Roy's arms. Aaila and Nyssa was slowly trailing down after her. Aaila looked confused when she saw Oliver, while Nyssa looked at him with a smile.

Thea was so happy seeing Roy, but she felt something was off. She pulled her head away from Roy's shoulder and looked at her brother. He was wearing his assassin outfit, with hood and mask down. Thea looked at him shocked. He was just looking at her unsure. She slowly started walking towards her brother. She stood at arm's reach and suddenly pulled Oliver into a tight hug.

"Thank you for bringing him home," Thea said to her surprised brother.

"Of course, Thea," He said as he hugged her back and kissed her forehead. They pulled away and smiled at each other. Thea went back to Roy and kissed him.

"I guess you guys, want an explanation, so I am just gonna go change into something more… Suitable," Oliver said as he started walking up the stairs.

Nyssa walked inside the bedroom to see her husband in his boxers. He turned around to see her walk in.

"You think it was the right call to tell them? I mean it wasn't planned or anything," Oliver asked nervously.

"I think, you know what you are doing, so I trust you," Nyssa asked as she walked to stand right in front of her husband and started to move her hand around on his chest, before pulling him into a kiss. The kiss was passionate and quickly deepened.

"Mmm… No bra?" Oliver asked while their foreheads were resting on each other.

"Thea used me as a pillow," Nyssa answered and glided her hands slowly down to her husband's ass and grabbed it. They were both ready to do it right now.

"Mmm, maybe we should head back downstairs," Oliver told Nyssa as he tried to not just succumb to their desire right now. Nyssa sighed, but she knew he was right about it. They had to explain to Roy and Thea what was going on.

Oliver, Nyssa, and Aaila were sitting a couple of chairs they had brought over, so they could sit in front of Roy and Thea, who sat on the couch. Roy and Thea had been told everything that had happened to Oliver, Nyssa, and Aaila, who they were and how they ended up where they were now. They weren't told in detail, since Oliver and Nyssa were scared that Roy and Thea would look at them weird while telling them they had no problem in killing people, if needed.

Roy and Thea were looking at them in silence. They didn't know what to say. Thea had just gotten her brother back after five years, but he has come back as an assassin who's on a mission to save the city. This was a crazy revelation, for her especially.

"Oliver, how did you… Kill those guys so easily earlier?" Roy asked. He knew it made sense, but he still couldn't comprehend it. He was from the Glades, but he had never imagined anyone die before him with a sword through his chest.

"I did what I had to, to save you. Those guys would have killed you, if I didn't," Oliver explained trying to make it sound like there was no other way, which there wasn't. Roy nodded and was quiet, he didn't have anything to add to it.

"So that ring, means you are going to be the leader of these, League of Assassins?" Thea asked, thinking it now made sense with that ring. Oliver nodded at her, so Thea continued. "But, if you are the Daughter of the Demon, then why are you the one to become Ra's?"

"Because I accepted that Oliver would be a better leader than I could ever dream of becoming," Nyssa answered for her husband, while running her hand around his back.

"And I decided that Nyssa is going to be as much in charge as I am," Oliver added for his wife. She didn't know that he was going to make her in charge too, so she was surprised by this.

"Really?" She asked while looking at her husband in shock.

"Yeah of course, Love," Oliver answered and kissed her.

"Okay. So Aaila. Oliver and Nyssa saved you, and took you with them to the League of Assassins, where they took care of you?" Thea asked Aaila.

"More like, I became their sister-daughter-thing, and they started training me, and still are," Aaila answered. There was a moment of silence before it was broken again.

"Are you two okay?" Nyssa asked them, concerned how they were taking it, especially Roy. He had been really silent through it all.

"Yeah, I think we are," Roy finally spoke up. Nyssa and Oliver felt a huge relief when he spoke up.

The rest of the night went by with some small talk until Oliver asked Roy a serious question.

"Roy, what do you think about getting some training?" Oliver asked him. He wanted his little sister to be safe whenever she was with Roy.

"You want me to go out with you at night?" Roy asked cautiously. He knew Thea wouldn't be fond of the idea, but if he was honest with himself, he wanted to be able to help Oliver help the city.

"I want you to be able to defend yourself AND my sister whenever I am not able to be around. At least for a starter," Oliver told him, but looked at Thea to make sure she wouldn't be totally against the idea yet, at least. Luckily, she wasn't against it, but as expected she didn't look fond of it.

"That is definitely good enough for me," Roy replied, also looking at Thea for her acceptance. She didn't decline the idea, since it could be nice to have him learn some more fighting skills, now that he lives in the Glades.

It was getting late, or early in the morning, depending on how you would put it, and everyone was tired.

"Hey, you guys, there are still a spare room, even though Aaila is staying here, if you want to crash here," Oliver offered. He wanted to stand up, but Aaila and Nyssa had fallen asleep and were resting their heads on his thighs.

"Yeah, thank you Ollie," Thea said as she stood and grabbed Roy's hand to make him follow.

"Do you need a hand with one of them?" Roy offered, but Oliver politely refused. Roy nodded and him and Thea went to the extra guest room.

Oliver slowly lifted Nyssa and Aaila's heads and put Nyssa's down before he picked Aaila up and carried her to her bed, bridal style. He kissed her forehead and walked out the room and closed the door after him.

He walked down the hallway and saw that Nyssa had just entered their bedroom. Oliver walked in to see Nyssa sit on the bed, with the covers shielding Oliver's view of her. He could tell by the way she was sitting and covering herself that she was naked behind the covers. She was sending him a cheeky smile, that told him everything he needed to know. On his small walk from the doorway to the bed he had peeled off every piece of clothing he had been wearing. He went on top of her and started kissing her and the kiss quickly deepened into something much more intimate. They couldn't get enough of each other and now there was nothing that was going to stop them. Oliver entered her and she gasped at the feeling of him filling her. She loved the feeling and she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. They had been going for close to an hour before they decided that they would just cuddle for some time.

"I still love it," Oliver stated. Nyssa let out a light laugh.

"It hadn't been that long since last time," She replied kissing the underside of his jaw, since she couldn't reach his mouth.

"True, but that doesn't change the fact that I can't get enough of my beautiful wife," Oliver said and kissed her again. Nyssa hummed when they pulled apart. She rested her head on his chest before they both drifted asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the late upload, but a lot things have happened these past couple of days. I think my mind is finally ready to calm down after everything, so I hope that my uploads will become more frequently.  
Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter, please leave me a review of what you think.**_

It was the day before the wedding day, which meant that tonight the reception would be held. Oliver, Nyssa, Aaila had been cleaning the apartment all morning and now they thought it looked presentable enough. Because of their time in the League, the place was shining, and nothing was just laying around. Every wrinkle the pillows on the couch had, were gone now. Everything was perfect. All they had to do now was to make sure the chefs had everything they needed to make the food that was supposed to be served at the reception.

Nyssa had even removed every wrinkle there had been on Oliver's shirt, even though it had been unlikely she would have found one. She did find a single wrinkle, nothing too crazy, but she evened it out.

Oliver had asked if he could see what Nyssa was going to wear, but she wanted to keep it a surprise. He begged her to tell him at least what color it was so he could wear a matching tie, which Nyssa had complied with. Nyssa and Aaila had found a dress for Aaila, that looked pretty much the same as Nyssa's, but it was a long sleeve, while Nyssa's had no sleeves. It also covered all of her cleavage, where a lot of Nyssa's would be exposed when she put on the dress.

Aaila loved the fact that Nyssa wanted her to wear a similar dress to hers. She felt honored by it, especially now that they weren't family by blood, but by choice, even though that is the case they wouldn't change it for anything. They loved how their little makeshift family was, and Aaila still remembers the first time she was told that she was part of their family, even though she hadn't asked them.

_**Two years ago, in Nanda Parbat. Aaila's first official day of being part of Oliver and Nyssa's family. **_

_Aaila was sitting in her room on a mat on the floor, meditating. She heard a knock on her door, and she told the person to just come in. Nyssa walked in to see Aaila meditating on the floor, still sitting with closed eyes on the floor. As Aaila could hear that it was Nyssa who had walked in, she stood and went to greet her with a hug. Even though Aaila had only been in Nanda Parbat for three weeks, Nyssa and Oliver had built a strong bond with her ever since she arrived. That was probably because Oliver had joined the League of Assassins a year ago and knew how it felt to feel alone in a new place where you knew no one._

"_Not that I complain, but why are you here, Nyssa?" Aaila asked as she pulled away._

"_Al Sah-Him wants to talk to you about something after he helps you with your archery training," Nyssa said while she grabbed Aaila's hand and started showing her the way to the archery ranges. She had only been in Nanda Parbat for three weeks, so she had a hard time finding her way around. She had told that to Nyssa, and now Nyssa either came herself or send someone to show her the way around._

_Nyssa and Aaila entered the room for archery training. Al Sah-Him was standing in the middle of the room nocking an arrow. He released it and it flew towards the target. It hit dead center and split and arrow that was already sitting in the target. Aaila looked in awe at the shot, she knew Al Sah-Him was the archer the League had had in more than a hundred years, but it was still incredible to see him in action. _

"_Aaila. Welcome. Are you ready for archery?" Al Sah-Him asked her on facing her._

"_You don't need to be so formal when it's just us, Love," Nysa told her fiancé._

"_Aaila, are you ready for the first lesson?" Oliver asked her, in his normal voice, instead of sounding like Al Sah-Him. _

"_Yeah I'm ready, Al Sah-Him," Aaila asked excitedly and happy that he was using his natural voice. Aaila walked over to pick at the compound bow and a quiver. She placed the quiver on her back and walked to stand beside her trainer._

"_Hold up the bow with a straight arm. Nock an arrow, pull back the string and release it. Now, do it," Oliver told her. She did as she was told, but the arrow didn't hit the target, not even nearby._

"_Don't feel bad about it. We just have to find a different approach, since it's your strength that is lacking," He explained. He walked to the corner of the room and found a bowl and a bucket with water and walked back to her. Nyssa was watching it all and her curiosity was peaking when Oliver walked back with the bowl and the water. She had no idea what he was going to use it for. Oliver poured some water on the bowl, that has been placed on a table._

"_Slap the water," Oliver told his student. Aaila looked back at him with weird eyes. She didn't know why she had to slap the water, but she did it anyway. The water splashed as her hand hit the water, but she didn't get hit by it._

"_Good. Again," She did it._

"_Good. Now you keep doing that until I tell you to stop," He said and started walking away._

"_What about when there is no more water in the bowl?" Aaila asked, not seeing the point in this exercise, but didn't dare to question it, yet._

"_There is more water in the bucket," Oliver replied simply._

_Aaila had been slapping water for an hour when Oliver came back. She knew she shouldn't question his training, but she didn't see any point in slapping the water. Nyssa walked back into the room shortly after Oliver. She was smiling and glowing, so Aaila knew what they had been doing, but pushed the thought away immediately since it grossed her out. _

"_Al Sah-Him, I'm sorry to ask, but what is the point of slapping water?" Aaila asked, slightly annoyed by his training._

"_You need to build up your archer strength," Oliver explained to her. "And hey, you are part of Nyssa and I's family, call me Oliver or something," Oliver said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave them a small squeeze. She gave out a girly squeal as she heard she was of their family. It had been a long time since she last could call herself part of a family._

**Present**

Oliver was now dressed in his navy blue suit with a white dress shirt underneath and a green tie that would match Nyssa's dress. He was excited to see his wife in this green color and he had been wondering if she picked this color dress because of Shado's hood he had been wearing the first time they met.

Aaila walked down the stairs in her dress. Oliver had never seen her in anything like this, and she looked amazing. If the standards were placed this high, he might have to sit down before Nyssa would get down so he wouldn't fall too far, if he were to faint.

"You look amazing, Aaila. I'm proud of you," He told her and kissed her forehead. She giggled when he kissed her. She loved the feeling when Oliver and Nyssa would do that. It didn't happen that often, but she absolutely loved it and kind of hoped they would do it more often.

"Then just wait 'till you see Nyssa," Aaila smirked. As if on cue, Nyssa walked down the stairs. When Oliver saw her his mouth fell open for a second before he pulled himself together. Nyssa noticed the first look he gave her and grinned. She slowly walked towards her husband and he couldn't help but look at her up and down, to take it all in. She looked stunning and Oliver had a hard time thinking straight.

"Wow, you look stunning, Nyssa," He said as she stopped in front of him.

"You don't look that bad yourself, Oliver," Nyssa told her husband, as she was blushing from his comment. They quickly kissed each other and then heard a knock on the door. Before Oliver and Nyssa had time to react, Aaila was already on her way to open the door. On the other side of the door stood a man wearing a robe that stopped just above the ground, so it wouldn't get dirty from the floor. He was wearing a traditional suit underneath his robe, to not look at much out of place. It was Ra's who stood on the other side of the door. He smiled when he saw Aaila standing there in a beautiful dress, which he had never imagined she would ever get to wear.

"Hello, beautiful, Aaila. How are you doing here?" Ra's asked.

"Hello, my liege. Everything is going fine, and mostly as planned," Aaila answered while bowing before him.

"Today, my child, I am merely a man who is here to meet the people who are going to attend to my daughter's wedding," Ra's told her. He wanted to, just be a man today, same with tomorrow, even though he was used to everyone looking at him either in fear and/or respect. Aaila showed Ra's inside the apartment and the way to Oliver and Nyssa. Oliver and Nyssa were smiling when Aaila and Ra's reached them.

"Hello, my daughter, Al Sah-Him, how you both holding up?" Ra's greeted.

"Everything is going good, father," Nyssa answered for them both, while she and Oliver bowed before Ra's. Before any more words could be exchanged, there was a knock on the door again. Soon enough all guests had arrived. Some were talking to people they knew, and some were getting to some new ones. Aaila was talking with Thea and Roy about tomorrow was going to be like. Oliver and Nyssa were talking to Tommy and Laurel, who now had become a couple and Tommy had moved in with Laurel, since they wanted to have their place, but didn't want to find somewhere new. Oliver and Nyssa had to excuse themselves from the conversation since they had to give a welcome speech to everyone. Oliver tapped their glasses together to get everyone's attention.

"Welcome and thank you, everyone, for coming. It means a lot to Nyssa and me that you all want to come here and meet everyone attending our wedding tomorrow. A lot of you have heard that we actually already are married, but now we want to make it legal. We married ourselves on the island because we thought we were never going to survive it, but we did. And now we are standing here looking at our family and friends, we are happy that we never gave up on getting away from the island," Oliver welcomed them with such passion that Aaila was surprised. Oliver and Nyssa quickly kissed, and everyone started clapping at Oliver's speech.

The rest of the night went with people talking and having a good time. Ra's was the only one who hadn't gone home yet.

"So, as I had expected, you have found Al Sah-Her and made your presence known," Ra's stated as he was walking towards the door.

"We have, father. So far, he hasn't made any signs of having a bigger plan for this city, but he is great at hiding who and what he really is," Nyssa told her father, while Oliver was standing right beside him.

"And he still knows how to show respect to high standing members of the League," Oliver added.

"Good, good. I still want both of you to watch him carefully," Ra's told them and opened the door before walking out. Oliver and Nyssa were looking at the door when Aaila came over to them.

"Hey what did he say?" Aaila asked.

"That we had to keep an eye on AL Sah-Her," Nyssa responded. Aaila just nodded at the answer.

"Ollie are you okay? You've been quiet for some time now," Aaila asked concerned.

"To be honest, I'm just nervous about tomorrow. I know we already are married, but it still kind of is a big day," He answered truthfully. Nyssa kissed him. Truthfully, she was nervous too. It isn't every day you marry someone, and even though they already are married, there is just something about making it legal that makes it more exciting.

"Everything will be fine. Nothing is going to happen outside from what we have planned," Nyssa assured her husband. Oliver seemed to calm down a little because he didn't say anything else.

"So, are we going to go out tonight to find some bad guys?" Aaila asked excitedly. She loved the fact that she was allowed to come with them out finding bad guys, she knew they would be testing her at the situations where they thought it was going to be easy, but she still loved getting out with them like that. Especially after she joined them here in Starling City and Nyssa had redesigned Aaila's suit. Now it looked exactly like Nyssa's, but in her size, so a bit smaller, and she didn't carry as many weapons as Nyssa nor Oliver did. She still had a lot of weapons to master before she wanted to carry them with her around.

"No, not tonight. Tonight, and tomorrow night we are just going to stay home. We don't want to be hurt tomorrow at our wedding and the wedding night holds a special tradition that we should keep going," Oliver said with a cheeky smile on his face when he said the last part and looked at Nyssa. Aaila frowned when he said the last part, she didn't need to imagine, the two persons she considered parents doing what Oliver was talking about.

Around ten minutes later Aaila was lying down in her bed under the covers when Oliver walked in to say goodnight. He sat beside where she was lying, on the edge of the bed and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. He had done that ever since the first time he had to try and soothe her, and she loved he would do regularly now, instead of just sometimes.

"Goodnight, Aaila," Oliver said. He was about to stand up and walk out of the room when Aaila grabbed his forearm.

"I… I…" She stammered. She knew it was going to be something big to ask him, but she had wanted to ask him for a long time. Now that she had finally gotten enough courage to do it, she didn't know how she should formulate herself.

"Just tell me, Aaila. You've never had a problem with telling me anything before," Oliver assured her, while he out his hand to caress her cheek. He could feel she leaned into his touch, which was a good thing. Aaila took a deep breath and slowly breathed out, to calm herself more.

"I… I have been thinking about…" She stopped. She was unsure whether she should just say it or if she should tell him in another way. She looked him in the eyes, and his eyes told her to keep going. "About adopting," As she said Oliver's face was full of confusion.

"Why would you adopt anyone? Aren't you a bit young to do that now?" He asked trying to understand what she was thinking. She was too young to adopt anyone and how would that even work out with the League.

"What no! That's not what I meant. I meant I've been thinking about you and Nyssa adopting me, officially, legally," Aaila explained looking down at the covers. She didn't want to see the denial that could possibly be the reaction Oliver would have.

"Aaila, please look at me," Oliver told her. She complied, but it went very slow. When she looked at him, she was surprised by what she saw. Oliver sitting in front of her, with tears in his eyes. She had never seen his tears before, not at any moment. Nervous about what to say now, was an understatement, she had absolutely no idea what to say or what the real reason to his tears was. Was he happy or sad? She had no idea.

"We would love to!" He said and pulled her into the biggest hug she had ever been given before. Both of them had a hard time comprehending what was going on right now, they were both so happy it was indescribable.

Nyssa was lying in her and Oliver's bed waiting for Oliver to come in and cuddle with her. She had been waiting for around ten minutes now and got curious as to why Oliver took so long. She went down the hallway to Aaila's room and peeked in. She saw Oliver and Aaila hugging, Oliver's back facing her, and Aaila with closed eyes and tears welling out of them. Aaila didn't sob at any point, so she figured that it was tears of joy. She walked back to their bedroom and would ask Oliver later what that was about.

Oliver had heard Nyssa walk down the hallway but didn't want to disrupt this moment they were having. The hug lasted for a few minutes and when they pulled apart, they both had lines down their cheeks from tears. They smiled at each other and let out a little laugh. Oliver placed his hands on each side of her head and pulled her closer to him and placed a long kiss on her forehead.

"This is the best wedding gift I could ever have imagined," Oliver stated, and it made Aaila let out a small again. "I will call someone tomorrow morning about this, and make sure it will happen as fast as possible. Goodnight, Aaila," He stood and this time, she let him.

"Goodnight, Oliver," She responded when he had reached the door. Oliver into the bedroom and saw Nyssa sitting in their bed, leaning her back against the headboard. Oliver still had a few lines from the tears that were still showing. He walked over to the bed and sat down right beside his wife.

"What is it, Love?" Nyssa asked. She had never seen Oliver with tears of joy before and she was curious about what could have made him have that.

"Aaila wants us to adopt her," Oliver said simply and looked at his wife, now tears welling up again. Nyssa was speechless. She had never thought about that, she just felt like they already were a family, but they were going to make it official by adopting her. She couldn't wait for it to be made official. Before she said anything, she pulled Oliver into a kiss, and because their emotions were peaking, the kiss quickly deepened. Soon enough they were both naked and making sweet love to each other.

_**AN: So, I have been looking for ideas, and I would love it, if you guys would leave a review with an idea of what could maybe happen.**_


	9. Chapter 9

When Nyssa woke up, she was alone in bed. Oliver had already sneaked out since they had a lot of things to do to get ready for today. Nyssa had to make sure every one of her bridesmaids was ready and then they had to help her get ready.

Oliver had to make sure he, Tommy, Roy, and Diggle were ready, and their suits still fit perfectly. It was nine in the morning and the wedding was in two hours. Oliver had yet to call the mayor's office to talk about adopting Aaila, so it could be made official that she was theirs.

"Hello, Mr. Mayor," Oliver greeted when he had called him.

"_Hello, Mr. Queen. I'm a little confused as to why you are calling me today, since you have a big day ahead of you," The Mayor greeted._

"Yeah, and it is hopefully going to become an even bigger day. Long story short, when I was on the island in those years, Nyssa and I helped a girl get off the island, but unfortunately, we weren't able to get off with her. This girl, Aaila, she is living with us at the moment, since she lost her parents at a very young age. She asked yesterday if Nyssa and I would adopt her since we have been the only ones to take and show care for her, all her life. So, I was hoping that was something that could be done today," Oliver explained for the Mayor.

"_Oliver, this will be a huge change for both you and Nyssa. Are you sure you want this to be done today?" The Mayor asked._

"Yes. Last night she… I have never heard her so nervous before, and I have seen her on the edge of death, so I want this to happen as fast as possible, and if that could be today, then I want it to happen today," Oliver told him, with the most certainty in his voice that the Mayor was surprised by it.

"_Okay, I think I can have the paperwork ready in an hour. Where should I meet you then? I take it you are not at your apartment," _The Mayor answered.

"I'm at the Queen mansion. See you soon," Oliver said and hung up. Now he had to get everything else ready.

An hour later Oliver, Tommy, Roy, and Diggle were ready for the wedding to begin. Oliver was nervous as hell, even though he already was married to her.

"Calm down, buddy. Everything is going to be fine," Tommy tried to calm his best friend down. It didn't work and Oliver kept pacing around.

"Oliver, take a seat before you start sweating," Diggle backed up Tommy. Roy was about to back them up as well but was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Oliver was out of the door to his room the moment he heard it ring. The rest of them looked at each other in confusion but followed him rather quickly. They saw the Mayor standing at the entrance talking with Oliver.

"I can't possibly thank you enough for making this happen so fast, Mr. Mayor," Oliver said as he signed the papers about adopting Aaila as his child.

"Consider this my wedding gift for the two of you," The Mayor answered smiling at Oliver. "Now, I will go and tell you, soon official, wife, and kid the news,"

"I would rather tell them myself at the wedding if that is okay?" Oliver asked.

"Are you planning on making it a grand reveal or something?" The Mayor asked, having an idea of what Oliver was going to do.

"Something like that," Oliver smirked. "Thank you, for this,"

The Mayor nodded at him and went out the door of the Queen mansion. Tommy, Roy, and Diggle walked up behind Oliver.

"What was the mayor doing here?" Roy asked the obvious question the three of them had on their mind since they hadn't been able to hear anything from their conversation.

"You will find out later. When, I haven't decided yet, but you will hear it later," Oliver told them. This made them even more curious about what the mayor could be making Oliver sign at this time, an hour before his own wedding.

Oliver was standing in front of the alter waiting for Nyssa to walk down the aisle. Tommy, Roy, and Diggle were standing a few meters behind him. Tommy, as the best man, was standing the closest with the rings in his hand, to make sure he always had them ready.

The music started playing and the doors opened to reveal Aaila and Thea walking down the aisle. Oliver had to say, he had never seen the two of them as beautiful as they were looking now. His focus quickly shifted when Nyssa came into sight, with an arm around her father's. Even though he told her yesterday that, that was the most beautiful he had ever seen her, THIS was indescribable. She made something so simple look so beautiful. Her dress was a long white dress that, unlike the one she wore yesterday, had no slit down the one leg, and this one had no strap, her shoulders were completely bare. Apart from that, every curve could be seen, and everyone let out a small gasp when she came into view.

She could hear people talking about how beautiful she looked, and if it wasn't for veil covering most of her facial features everyone would be able to see her blush. Nyssa and Ra's reached Oliver who was waiting. Ra's gave Nyssa's hand to Oliver and shook his hand. In the short second, Ra's shook Oliver's hand, Oliver could feel something being placed around his finger. He quickly glanced down, and to his surprise, the ring of Ra's Al Ghul was on his finger, the same finger where he had the ring of the Heir to Ra's Al Ghul. Nyssa saw Oliver's glance and looked down at his finger, to see her father's ring on her husband's finger. Oliver looked down at Ra's, who had placed himself beside Moira and Walter, and nodded to him. Ra's returned the nod. Oliver Queen, Al Sah-Him, Wareeth Al Ghul, Heir to the Demon was now replaced with Oliver Queen, Ra's Al Ghul. This was a huge deal for Oliver, but he knew Ra's, now Bruce Raatko, wouldn't give him the ring without knowing Oliver would be ready to lead.

The priest started talking, but neither Oliver nor Nyssa was really paying any attention until the priest asked if they had written their own vows, which they had. The priest nodded at Nyssa to tell her to 'read' her vows first. She hadn't written anything down, but she knew exactly what she was going to say.

"Oliver Queen, we met three years ago on the island called Lian Yu, which was Mandarin for Purgatory. We got married two years ago, unofficially, since we didn't know if we would come back to civilization ever again, but we knew that we had found true love. And I think that can be confirmed by the fact that we been together ever since we met. Our resolve, stamina, and strength are more powerful whenever we are together. You have my word, that I will never leave you until my time has come. And I know you will do the same. I love you, Oliver, always have, always will," Nyssa said. She could hear some people letting out an _"awe"_ when she was finished. The priest nodded to Oliver to begin his vows.

"Three years ago, your name was Nyssa Raatko, but ever since you 'married' me on that island, you have wanted to be called Queen. People have questioned it, I'm happy that they never will again. We are survivors, that was shown by the five years we were away. We even helped a little girl off the island instead of getting ourselves off. Now, this girl is standing behind you and giving me one of the biggest smiles I have ever seen her give, and that tells me, that even though we had to spend more time away from civilization, it was worth it. She had been searching for a way to get us off the island, but because she was a child, no one ever believed her. She has shown the resolve you said we both possess. That is why I am more than happy to announce that our kid, Aaila Queen, is going to be a part of our family from now on and I will never let anything happen to any of you, I love you more than I could ever dream of," Oliver told them. Everyone gasped at what he said, no one had seen that coming. Aaila was at a loss of words. She knew she had to wait with embracing them, now as their child. The priest just as surprised, but he had to keep the ceremony going.

"Nyssa Raatko, do you take Oliver Queen as your husband, 'till death breaks you apart?" He asked.

"I do," Nyssa got out, even though she was at a loss of words, from what Oliver had done for Aaila and them.

"Oliver Queen, do you take Nyssa Raatko as your wife, 'till death breaks you apart?" The priest asked.

"I do," Oliver said.

"Then I hereby declare you husband and wife," The priest said while they were placing their rings on each other's fingers. "You may kiss the bride," And Oliver did so.

They pulled away and faced the crowd, almost ready to walk out of the church. Oliver waved Aaila over to them. She eagerly did so. She took Nyssa's hand who, held Oliver's hand in her other hand, and they started walking down the aisle and out of the church.

Before the three of them went back to their apartment for a little get together with their closest friends, they met up at a League hideout in Starling City. When they entered the hideout, they were met with Bruce.

"As I told you years before, you take care of my daughter for me now," Bruce told Oliver. Not threatening him, but just telling him that it is his job to do now.

"You and I both know she can take of herself," Oliver responded, smiling and shook his hand.

"Not only are you going to take of her, but you also have to take care of Aaila now too. It was quite a surprise for everyone," Bruce told him.

"Well you know me, Ra's, I have always liked surprises," Oliver replied.

"I need you to look down at your finger. The ring of Ra's Al Ghul is on it. I am no longer Ra's Al Ghul, you are, and I know you will make my daughter lead as much you will be going to. I think I am going to settle down, here in Starling, maybe somewhere else. I haven't decided yet," Bruce told them. He had no intention to act with the League again unless the new Ra's really need him.

"You are going to settle down?" Nyssa asked in disbelief. She had never thought her father would ever settle down; she had always thought that he was going to die before he gave away the mantle of being Ra's.

"Yeah, I am. I want to live a peaceful life for the rest of my life. The Lazarus Pit has now lost its effect on me, so I want to live a normal life the rest of my time," Bruce explained. He knew he wasn't the father of the year, which was why he didn't tell them sooner since he has known for a couple of months now.

"You're dying?" Oliver asked in disbelief. He never thought Bruce was going to die so 'soon', but life has its way and you can't do anything about it.

"Not dying. Aging at a human rate, no Pit to keep me younger anymore. I have lived a long life and therefore I'm not sad about it," Bruce told. He could see they still had a hard time believing he was not going to be around forever, but they just had to accept it, and they knew they had to accept it.

They talked a bit more about whatever Bruce was planning on to with the rest of his life. Nyssa showed to him that even though he had not really been fatherly, she was still grateful for the way her upbringing had been. They decided the other guests at their little get to together after their wedding, had waited long enough and started heading towards the apartment.

When they walked inside, they were met with all their guests, Roy, Thea, Tommy, Moira, and Walter. Not too many people, since they had only invited the closest ones, but two were missing.

"Hey Tommy, where's your father and Laurel?" Nyssa asked.

"Oh, he had some emergency at the office that he had to take care of, and Laurel had to go back to CNRI. Something about a debt a man had, and he needed help to get rid of some of it. I'm no lawyer, so don't ask me what Laurel is going to about it," Tommy explained. Nyssa nodded and started walking towards the stairs, she wanted to change into another dress, since she didn't want her wedding dress getting dirty.

"I will just go upstairs to change my dress, Aaila. Tell the others I will be back in a minute," She said as she walked past her to the stairs. Aaila nodded and moved to stand beside Oliver who was now talking to his mother and Bruce.

"I never thought that I would become a grandparent on such short notice," Moira teased her son.

"Me neither, Moira. Though I have to say it was a pleasant surprise, Oliver," Bruce added to the teasing. He and Moira had met the day before, at the reception, they had talked about how each of their children had been as a child and how much trouble they had been.

"That was what I thought so too. Yesterday, Aaila here, asked if Nyssa and I would consider it since we had been the only ones all her life to take care of her," Oliver told them, as he put his arm around Aaila's back and shoulder's, giving her a little squeeze.

"And I am really happy that you liked the idea," Aaila added, blushing by the thought of her, finally part of a family again.

"Of course, we did," Oliver said, and gave her shoulder's a squeeze more.

"If she asked you yesterday, how did you even make it happens so fast?" Moira asked her son.

"Well, the Mayor was in a good mood and had an hour to spare this morning," Oliver told them. Moira nodded at her son's response.

"To the start of a new family and new responsibility," Bruce said and lifted his glass for a little toast, just the four of them. Oliver knew Bruce didn't just mean his new family, but also his responsibility towards the League of Assassins. He even figured that he had to talk with Tommy about him running the most of Verdant since Oliver would have a hard time doing that on top of everything else.

Time went and soon enough it was dark outside. Moira and Walter were getting ready to go home. Everyone said goodbye to them and then they left.

"Roy, Thea, are you going to crash here?" Tommy asked them. He didn't know whether or not it was a good idea to drive home, he has had a bit too much to drink for his liking when it came to diving.

"Well, we were thinking about it, why?" Thea asked him.

"I just don't think it is safe for me to drive right now. Too much to drink," Tommy explained for them.

"Don't worry Tommy, I can drive you home," Oliver offered. He was having a conversation with Aaila when he heard their conversation. Aaila wasn't the slightest surprised that he had heard it all, she had too, which they could thank their League training for.

"You sure, Oliver? I don't want to drag you away from the others," Tommy asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Roy, can I borrow your keys? My car is at the mansion," Oliver asked as he moved over to them.

"Sure, but I need to talk to you about something when you come back," Roy said and tossed his keys to Oliver.

"Of course," Oliver replied and led Tommy out the door.

Oliver and Tommy got in Roy's car and started driving. Oliver could see that Tommy was surprised that Roy had the money to a car like this, but Oliver didn't want to tell him anything unless he asked about it. It was his and Roy's little secret. Oliver had seen that Roy has had more money available ever since he helped him, since Roy and Thea had been out eating quite a couple of times, and he knew that Roy didn't want to pay for anything as long they are still in their dating phase.

"I have been meaning to ask you for some time now, I just never knew how to do it, but what's up with the ring and why does it seem like you have more work than I do when it is me who is taking care of most of the things with the club?" Tommy asked.

The ring is something Bruce, Nyssa's father, has given to me because I saved his daughter's life more than one time and I did out of pure love. And the other thing, with work. That is because I have something else I am doing too, I just prefer to keep it to myself, until I know that it is going to work out," Oliver explained, choosing his words carefully, so what he told Tommy wouldn't be a lie, but not the whole truth too.

"Alright buddy, but make sure to tell me about it when you know it is going to work out, " Tommy told his best friend, in a 'demanding' tone that left no room for any argument, but not sounding mad or anything.

"I will, Tommy, I can promise you that," Oliver said back to him. Soon enough they reached Tommy's apartment. Tommy got out of the car and Oliver drove back to his own apartment.

As he walked through the door, Bruce was on his way out.

"Thank you for tonight, Oliver. Don't be afraid to tell me if you need any help, with anything," Bruce told him.

"I will tell you if it comes to that. See you soon?" Oliver asked. Though Bruce didn't answer his question, he simply smiled at him and started walking away. Oliver walked further into the apartment where he greeted Nyssa with a kiss.

"Did he come home safe?" She asked.

"I wouldn't be here right now if he didn't," Oliver responded. Nyssa chuckled and kissed him again.

"Oliver, when are we to start my training?" Roy asked. He had been eager to start training with Oliver ever since he was offered the opportunity after she had found out who he really was.

"Probably tomorrow," Oliver replied, looking at Thea. He still wanted her to be okay with him training Roy. She didn't say anything, so he thought that it was okay for now.

"Ollie, when are you planning to tell mom?" Thea asked. It had been a question that had been troubling her for a while now, but it wasn't her secret to tell, so she didn't want to push him in any way.

"Her and Tommy will, hopefully, find out soon. I just have a couple of things to take care of first and I don't think either of them will approve that I am a killer," Oliver explained with a hurt look in his eyes. He hated that he had to lie them, but he knew they wouldn't approve of him being a killer, even though he was still the same Oliver when he was around them.

"Neither did I when I found out you were, but I know you have a better understanding of the life of an assassin than me, so I didn't object, and now I don't really mind, as long it only happens to bad people," Thea tried. She wanted every secret in their family to disappear.

"Speedy, I will tell them. Not now, but I will. I promise that" Oliver assured her. It hurt him a little to know that Thea didn't like the fact that he was a killer, but someone who doesn't know about killing would never approve. "And Roy, tomorrow under Verdant at twelve. We will go to bed. Goodnight you two,"

"Goodnight," Nyssa added.

"Goodnight," Thea and Roy replied simultaneously. Oliver and Nyssa walked up to their room and started getting ready.

"I will just go see if Aaila is sleeping," Oliver told Nyssa as he was ready to sleep. She nodded at her husband and he walked down the hallway. When he opened the door, he saw Aaila was changing into an oversized t-shirt, back facing Oliver. Usually, people would walk back out when they saw anyone changing clothes, but Oliver had seen her upper body naked multiple times, whenever she had been injured, or when he accidentally walked into her room after she had been in the shower in Nanda Parbat. So, now they were at a point where neither cared if they saw the other shirtless. When she turned around she slightly jumped, startled.

"I can't believe after all this time, I am still able to sneak in on you," Oliver teased her.

"Well, you always were the best at disappearing," Aaila said as she laid under her covers. It was first when she was under her coves and she looked back up again she saw that Oliver was shirtless. "It's been a long time since the last time I saw you without a shirt. Any new scars?" Oliver chuckled at her question.

"No nothing new. I've been better at keeping myself out of those awful situations," He told her. Aaila nodded at him. "I could see that you haven't gotten any yourself yet. No assignments?"

"No. Ra's thought it was too dangerous to send me out without you or Nyssa to assist me," Aaila replied.

"Well, now I am Ra's Al Ghul, and you are going to help us save this city and train Roy," Oliver said with a smile as he sat down at the bedside.

"It is going to be fun to see his face the first time I kick his ass," Aaila said and started laughing when Oliver did.

"Yeah it will," Oliver agreed. "I just wanted to check on, so goodnight and sleep tight," Oliver said and placed a kiss on her forehead, and then started walking towards the door.

"Goodnight and you sleep tight too… Dad," Aaila replied. Oliver stopped dead in his tracks when he heard say the last word. He turned around and smiled at her and walked out of the room, back to his and Nyssa's bedroom.

He entered and saw that no one was in the bed. He could feel her presence, so he decided he wanted to see this play out. He placed himself on the bed, back leaning against the backboard. A few seconds later Nyssa came out from the bathroom. Oliver could see that she was up to something, and he had a pretty good idea what it was since she was not wearing anything at all. She walked slowly towards the bed, making sure to swing her hips more, to look extra sexy. She reached the bed and started crawling towards Oliver who was just sitting there, completely caught up in how sexy she was looking. She started undressing Oliver and soon enough their wedding night was spent the same way all wedding nights were spent.

_**AN: I would love it if you guys would leave a review giving me ideas for this story, since I don't have an endgame planned out yet  
**__**Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Three years ago, Lian Yu**_

_Oliver woke up on the hard ground of the island. He had been knocked unconscious after him and Sara had escaped the freighter. He could see some blood on a rock beside him, he must have hit that when they got off, but he had no idea why he got knocked down. He sat back up and Sara was gone. He was sure that she was with him when he got off the freighter. He tried to stand, everything was spinning, but he had to look for Sara. Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him, he turned his head, but this caused him to fall on his knees. He looked at the legs of whoever was standing in front of him, he didn't have enough strength to tilt his head up to see who it was, but he could tell that it was a female and it wasn't Sara since she wasn't wearing black when they got off the freighter._

"_You need to rest before you do anything," The female told him, as she leaned down to help him sit with his back resting on the rock, he had hit his head on._

"_Who are you?" Was all he could manage to get out of his mouth before the pain from his head became even worse._

"_I am Nyssa Al Ghul, Heir to the Demon," She replied. _

"_Why are you helping me?" Oliver asked confused. He had never heard about this woman, and now she was helping him. It didn't make sense to him, but it hurt to even think about what was going on right now._

"_You saved me. Don't you remember?" Nyssa asked concerned. Oliver merely shook his head. "I was coming down with my parachute when something hit some of the straps and I started free falling, luckily it wasn't that far, but it was far enough to knock you out when you caught me and fell backward into this stone,"_

_Oliver had never been this confused before. This beautiful woman in front of him, he didn't know who she was, but he had just saved her life. This island had been one hell of a rollercoaster for him whenever he woke up, he didn't know what to expect. "Well, I guess your welcome," He said, and this caused Nyssa to let out a small chuckle._

"_Thank you," Nyssa replied. Oliver looked around and decided he wanted to get away from this spot on the island. From here he could still see the freighter and he wanted to get as far away from that freighter as possible. He tried to stand up, but Nyssa held him down by putting her hands on his shoulders._

"_You shouldn't move around, we don't know how bad you were hit in the head," She told him. But Oliver didn't care, he tried to stand up again, this time succeeding after he had pushed her hands off of him._

"_There are a lot of things that I shouldn't have done but did anyway. I believe I will survive this too," He said and glared at Nyssa. She was a stranger and should definitely not give him any orders when he wanted to do the complete opposite. He started walking further into the island, slowly since he still had a hard time seeing straight. "Are you coming?" _

_Nyssa knew from the tone of his voice that he didn't want to discuss whether he should move or not. She decided to follow him further into the island, just to make sure he wouldn't kill himself. She walked up beside him and offered him he could put his arm around her so he could steady himself while walking. He did take her offer and showed her the way further into the island._

**Present**

Aaila woke up panting and covered in sweat. _Great, a nightmare_ she thought. Obviously, she hated having nightmares, but this one was different from the ones she usually had. In this one, she saw her family being taken away from her and she would be left alone to take care of herself again. Just to ease her heart she wanted to check up on them to make sure. Not that she thought anything had happened, but she just needed to see everything was fine.

She got out of bed and put on some very short shorts and silently moved down the hallway to check on Oliver and Nyssa. When she opened the door, they were still sleeping, but she could see both of them starting to stir, which was probably because of her, due to her presence. Before she had time to get out so they could sleep, she was stopped by the voice of Nyssa.

"What is it, Aaila?" She asked and Aaila stopped dead in her tracks. She hated these situations, but there was no point in not telling them since they would know if she didn't.

"I had a nightmare. I just wanted to check that everything was as should be," Aaila replied. She could see Nyssa moving around under the covers, probably taking on some clothing. Nyssa then grabbed a shirt that was lying on the floor and put it on. She whispered something to Oliver and then he started moving around.

"Come," Nyssa told her. Aaila looked confused, she didn't know what Nyssa was thinking about. She moved to the edge of the bed and stood there, waiting for Nyssa to tell her some more.

"No. Here," Nyssa said as she patted the space on the bed between her and Oliver. Aaila didn't know how to react to that. She had never had anyone she could seek comfort with before, this way. It was the first time Nyssa had offered to her. Of course, Nyssa had soothed her when she had a hard time, but never let her sleep in her and Oliver's bed because of it. She didn't even know if she should. She is sixteen and she wants to sleep in their bed, but it seemed weird in some way. Scratch that, she really wanted to, and Nyssa was letting her, so she placed herself between them. Oliver was lying on his back with closed eyes. Both Nyssa and Aaila knew he wasn't fully asleep anymore; he just didn't want to anything. Nyssa laid back down and pulled the covers over Aaila too.

"Oliver is a great pillow, if you need one," Nyssa informed her. Oliver smiled at what she said and lifted his arm to allow Aaila to rest her head on him. She scooted closer to him and laid her head on his chest. She could feel that Nyssa cuddling up behind her and Nyssa wrapped her arms around Aaila. Aaila was happy that she decided to walk in here since she would never have experienced their motherly and fatherly love for her if she didn't. Soon they fell back asleep and Aaila didn't have nightmares this time.

When Nyssa woke up, she was still cuddling with Aaila. Oliver, on the other hand, wasn't in the bed anymore. He was always up early, and he had been ever since he ended up on the island. Even when he was sleeping in Nanda Parbat, with guards around their bedroom, he would still wake up early. She knew it was just something he had adapted to and would have a hard time getting used to. Sometimes she just wished he would calm down when there was no sign of danger anywhere.

She got out of bed and started moving towards the kitchen, where Oliver usually would sit. To her surprise, when she walked down the stairs, she could see him standing in front of the big glass doors that lead to their balcony. She figured he was meditating since he looked so relaxed.

"Meditating?" Nyssa asked as she walked up behind him and hugged him from behind.

"Yeah, trying to clear my head," He responded and turned around in her arms, so he could hug her back.

"Something you wanna talk about?" She asked.

"It's not something you don't know about," He said and followed up with a kiss. When they pulled away, they kept hugging. The silence there was in the apartment was engulfing them. They loved when they could get a moment of complete silence, but on the other hand, they loved it too when their family and friends would make some noise.

"Mom, Dad, is something wrong?" Aaila asked as she walked down the stairs, and their silence was broken. Oliver could feel Nyssa stiffen up when she heard she was being called mom. He let out a light chuckle.

"No, nothing's wrong," Oliver replied and send a smile Aaila. "It needs some getting used to, with you calling us that,"

"It really does," Nyssa agreed. She had never in her life thought about somebody who was going to call her mom. She liked it, but it really needed some getting used to.

"I think so too, but I actually really like it, so I won't stop with it," Aaila said and walked up to them and hugged them. "Thank you for earlier,"

"Of course, sweety," Nyssa responded, since it had been her idea to let Aaila sleep in their bed with them. They heard some footsteps on the stairs, so they pulled apart and turned towards the stairs.

"How long have you guys been up? It's so early," Roy said as he and a sleepy Thea was walking down the stairs.

"Aaila and I haven't been up that long," Nyssa said.

"Then what about you Oliver?" Roy asked.

"Just a couple of hours," Oliver said and shrugged his shoulders.

"You are crazy," Thea spoke up for the first time.

"Now that everyone is up, I think I will start making some breakfast," Oliver said and moved towards the kitchen.

"Wait, you can cook? Since when?" Thea asked surprised by her brother once again.

"I had to learn it. Living on a deserted island for two years and then in the League in three years. Then I also got married to someone who can't cook," Oliver said, teasing his wife. She knew she couldn't cook, so she didn't even try to defend herself. She just nodded and gave up and accepted his teasing.

"Well, if no one would mind I would like to help?" Nyssa asked, making sure everyone was okay with it. Everyone was okay with it and she started helping her husband in the kitchen. Oliver and Nyssa started making the eggs and bacon for breakfast while Aaila and Roy set the table. Thea, who was the most tired one, was simply cozying on the couch half asleep. Not long after, everything was ready, and everyone got settled at the table.

Everyone started eating, but Oliver told Roy to not eat too much since he would regret that when his training started. Roy didn't complain since he was really excited to start his training.

"Why is it exactly you chose the basement of your club to be your base?" Thea asked her brother.

"Because then it would look less suspicious when I came there," Oliver replied simply since he knew it would make good sense.

"Didn't you need another bouncer for the club, Love?" Nyssa asked her husband.

"I do. Why?" Oliver asked confused. Then Nyssa nodded her head in Roy's direction, and then he knew what she meant. "Roy, you still need a reliable job, right?"

"Yeah?" Roy confirmed, slightly curious about why Oliver would ask him that.

"Do you want to be a bouncer at the club?" Oliver offered. He knew he needed something more reliable than whatever he was doing. Well, he knew what Roy was doing to earn money, but pretended just to not know.

"Ehm are you sure? I mean I want to, but you don't have to hire me just because I am dating Thea," Roy asked. He wanted to make sure that Oliver didn't just do it out from pity, but because he cared about him.

"You start tomorrow then, at eight. I will tell Tommy about you getting hired, today and when he agrees, you are in. Plus, I actually think it could become a good exercise for you when your training starts," Oliver told Roy.

"Thank you, Oliver. I feel like I am telling you this every time we are together, but I can't thank you enough for what you have done for me," Roy said. He was beginning to really feel like a part of the family, especially because of all the things Oliver has helped him economically.

"What do you mean? What else has he helped you with?" Thea asked surprised. She didn't think that Roy would get so emotionally touched by Oliver helping him, and she didn't know that Oliver had helped, outside from saving his life that one night.

"Sorry, I think we forgot to tell you," Oliver started and sent a wink to Roy and then continued. "When I asked Roy to come to dinner, the first time he was at the mansion, I also figured he needed some help with the house and the car, so I bought his house, so no rent for him, and I paid off his car, while we are out shopping clothes for him,"

Thea looked at her brother in disbelief. She had never thought he would something like that to someone she was dating. She stood and went around the table and gave him a hug to show her gratitude. "Thank you," She went back to her seat and kissed Roy, before finishing her food.

When everyone was done eating, Oliver was about to start clearing the table, when Nyssa put her hand on his.

"You can just go and make everything ready for Roy, when he comes later, Love," Nyssa told her husband. He looked back at her and from everyone else's view, it looked like they were having their own little conversation through their eyes. And that was exactly what they were doing. Nyssa did convince Oliver to go and let her and Thea finish up the cleaning.

"Dad, can I come with? I could use some training," Aaila asked. When Roy and Thea heard her call Oliver Dad, their jaws nearly hit the floor. They knew that Oliver and Nyssa had adopted her yesterday, but the fact that she was already calling them Mom and Dad surprised them a lot.

"Of course," Oliver said, deciding to not say anything to Roy and Thea.

"We know It takes some getting used to," Aaila said as she happily walked off, to change into something more appropriate than the shirt and shorts she had been sleeping in. Roy and Thea looked at Oliver and Nyssa alternately and they both nodded when they locked eyes with one of them. Oliver walked off too to change into something more appropriate since he was Oliver Queen and had to have a certain standard in public.

"We are taking the bike," Oliver yelled to her when he walked up the stairs.

Roy arrived at the club and walked inside through the backdoor to their base like Oliver had told him about. When he entered their base, he looked around in awe. It wasn't something special, but it was the base of operations of the vigilantes in this city, which was a pretty huge deal for him. He could hear Oliver jumping up and down the salmon ladder. Roy had never seen Oliver without a shirt, but now that he saw him, he looked huge and a lot more vascular than Roy had anticipated. He could see every back muscle working while he was jumping up and down the ladder. Roy knew he wanted to be able to do that someday, but today was focusing on something else. He turned to the other source of noise. It was Aaila working hard on a Wing Chun dummy. He had never seen anyone attack that fast before. His thoughts of amazement were cut when he heard Oliver saying something.

"Aaila, you have to be faster," He said as he walked up beside her, to watch closely at her attacks. Roy thought Oliver had to be crazy, she was already so fast, but he didn't want to comment on it since Oliver knew better at what he was talking about. Aaila stopped her attacks after a few more repetitions and turned around to look at Oliver. He had an approving smile on his face since she did her attacks faster when he had told her to.

"Roy are you ready?" Aaila asked when she had turned to look at him.

"Are you going to train me? I thought Oliver was?" Roy asked confused.

"Oh, I am, but one way to train someone is by making them teach others, so to make Aaila better too, she will be training you sometimes and I will at other times," Oliver explained to him.

"So, I am going to be trained by a sixteen-year-old? Well, this is going to be embarrassing. No offense," Roy said sarcastically and looked at Aaila.

Don't worry, none taken. Let's get on the mat and see what you got," Aaila replied and moved onto the mat. Roy took off his jacket, so he was in joggers and a tank top. He walked onto the mat standing a few meters from Aaila, facing her. He was ready to learn how to fight, but getting his ass kicked by a young girl, not so much.

He took his stance and when Aaila took hers, he attacked her. She started by just blocking and parry his attacks, but when she thought it was enough, she ducked and swept his legs from under him and he fell straight onto the floor.

"You went easy on me, didn't you?" Roy asked, still lying on the floor.

"I did. Sorry about that. I just wanted to see what you already knew," Aaila answered truthfully. She offered her hand to help him up. He took it and was back up on his feet again.

"So, how did I do?" Roy asked, somewhat nervous about her answer, but still, he was here to learn how to fight, so if it was terrible, it meant it could only be better. Aaila didn't know if she should tell him the truth or what to do, so she looked at Oliver for a response. She didn't get any, so she knew she had to answer herself.

"Well, I bet I was worse at the beginning," Aaila told him, but it didn't really give him an answer.

"Sloppy, lack of speed and precision, need to control your footwork more, and that is just the main things. The rest will come afterwards when you know at least some basics at what I just listed up," Oliver said to him in a cold voice. Not so cold that Roy would be offended by it, but more like an observant cold. Roy looked at Aaila, who just nodded at what Oliver just told him.

"That bad, huh. Well, how do I work on these things then?" Roy asked.

"Aaila will teach you some simple combinations. When you are able to do these in a way that she will be impressed, then you will get some new ones," Oliver told him and started walking back to the salmon ladder.

"So, all of this is basically gonna be a military camp for me?" Roy asked slightly annoyed.

"To master a skill, you need to repeat, repeat, repeat and repeat that skill. The fun usually doesn't come when it is planned," Aaila said when Oliver started jumping up and down the salmon ladder.

"Who said that?" Roy asked curious about who she was quoting.

"The current Ra's Al Ghul," Aaila answered and pointed towards Oliver. Roy nodded and accepted that he had to listen to whatever stupid exercise he was given it should be done.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Lian Yu, three years ago.**_

_Oliver and Nyssa had reached the cargo plane, where Oliver, Sara, and Slade had their base, but there was still no sign of either of them. Oliver was panting like he had run around the island sprinting. Nyssa had more than once told him, she thought they should take a break, but Oliver was stubborn and just wanted to keep going. And every time he gave her that answer she had just sighed and asked herself if he was trying to kill himself on purpose._

_Nyssa wanted Oliver to sit down, but every time she tried to sit him down, he just removed his arm from her and decided to walk around on his own. _

"_What's the plan? Killing yourself by walking around, when you have to rest?" Nyssa asked, now irritated by Oliver's behavior. She liked it when someone was stubborn like her, but what Oliver was doing was just stupid. The hard-hit he had taken to the head was not something he should be walking around with._

"_I need to find my friends, whether I'm half dead or not. And I don't even know you, so why are you even helping me? Why do you care?" Oliver said harshly. Over the last few years, only two people from all of those he had met, had been somewhat nice to him, so he really had a hard time trusting someone he had never met before._

"_I care because you saved my life, which I don't get why you did when we don't even know each other!?" Nyssa had enough. She was just as confused as to why Oliver saved her, as Oliver was about why she was helping him._

"_I don't know either!" Oliver yelled back. He wanted to say more, but his head hurt so much that he fell backward and sat down in the fall. He grabbed his head and tried to concentrate on calming himself since it hurt more when his heart rate was high. Nyssa saw his reaction and went silent. She didn't know what to do or say if she even should say anything. Oliver sighed in defeat, he knew she was right, he should rest. "Can you get me some water? It's behind the plane comms…" _

_Nyssa was surprised by his sudden change in behavior but didn't comment or say anything about it. She walked inside the plane and found the water and brought it back out to him. He took some of it and then offered some to Nyssa, while padding the grass beside him, as a silent request for her to sit down beside him. She did and took a small sip of the water._

_From where they were sitting, they could see the large forest in front of them, and when they looked up, they could see the sun and the blue sky. Everything they could see looked so peaceful, and a picture of it could be used as a complaint about a traveling bureau. It was so far away from everything Oliver had experienced these last couple of years. Nyssa was sitting with her eyes closed, listening to wind whistle through the forest and Oliver's, finally, calm breathing. She was startled and her eyes shot open when she felt something hit her shoulder, but she calmed immediately when she saw it was Oliver's head. He had finally given in to the tiredness that had been afflicting him, ever since he woke up. She closed her eyes again and listened to the wind and his breathing again. He seemed so peaceful, and in some way so tormented, and Nyssa didn't know the answer to why she got that feeling about him, but she wanted to ask him what had been going on, on this island, when he woke up again._

_Nyssa had fallen asleep, but when she woke up it was dark outside. There wasn't any pressure on her shoulder anymore from Oliver's head. Instead, she could feel his head now resting in her lap. It hadn't been dark long since it wasn't that cold yet, but if they didn't get inside or do something it would be cold pretty soon. _

"_Hey, you need to wake up," Nyssa told Oliver while gently shaking him. This caused Oliver's instincts to kick in. He wasn't a skilled fighter or anything, but Slade had taught him a lot, with swords and without. The hand Nyssa used to shake him with, was grabbed and before she had time to react, it was twisted behind her back in an armlock. When Oliver realized who it was, he was hurting, he let go immediately._

"_Ouch," Nyssa said and started rubbing the hand he had locked._

"_Sorry about that…" Oliver said with shame in his voice. He had done that before. The first night with Sara on the island had ended pretty similarly, and he hated that his instincts kicked in like that. He lifted his hand to rest on his head since it still hurt a lot, and his sudden movement didn't exactly help._

"_No. No need to be sorry. This was my fault," Nyssa said with a small smile, but even though she told him that it wasn't his fault, he still felt like it was. He didn't reply to her, so she decided to keep going. "It's dark, we should head inside, so we won't freeze,"_

_Oliver nodded and started walking inside the plane wreck, with Nyssa trailing right behind him. Oliver moved some junk to the side and showed Nyssa a mattress. "You think you can sleep there?"_

"_I have slept in under worse conditions," Nyssa smirked and took off her armor. When she had removed it and placed it beside the mattress, she remembered he didn't even tell her his name. "You never told me your name?"_

"_I'm Oliver Queen," He said after he had chuckled. He moved some other stuff and sat down on the ground. He removed his shirt since he knew it would get pretty hot inside the wreck when the early morning sun had risen. He then laid down and used his shirt, wrapped around his arm, as a pillow. Nyssa lifted her eyebrow at his actions. He wanted her to have the only bed, while he would take the floor, even though they had just met. He must have been the nicest individual she had ever met, but she still felt it was wrong to let him sleep on the floor._

"_You know, we should be able to fit on this mattress," Nyssa told him even though it was a single mattress, designed only to fit one soldier, but she confident it would be better to share it, given his condition. There was something about him that made her want to help him, more than she would have done some other stranger._

"_It's a single. I would fill it all out myself," He stated, not moving from his position. Nyssa knew he would decline it, but she really didn't want him to sleep on the floor._

"_And I am sure that you have shared a bed this small with someone before," She retorted with a smirk. That smirk disappeared when she saw his whole body stiffen up. Of course, he had done that before, but that had been with Sara, the sister of his girlfriend before he went on the Gambit. Nyssa sat down behind him and started soothing him by rubbing her hand up and down on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it was a soft spot for you,"_

"_You are right though," Oliver said and sat up. Nyssa watched him closely, waiting for him to do or say something, but words never came out. He simply stood and moved to sit on the mattress and sent her a smile. "Come on. We'll figure this thing out," _

_Nyssa complied and moved to sit beside him._

"_So, how did you think?" He asked since it had been her idea, and he didn't want to tell her that she had to lay on top of him, for them both to have the most comfortable sleep._

"_Ehm… With me on top of you?" Nyssa asked. She winced when she realized how she had said it. She had no idea why she was acting so weird around him. It was like she could be somebody else than who her father wanted to be, and more like one she wanted to be, but she was still kind of scared what was going on with her, and why she was acting like she was when she was with him._

"_Don't worry. I would have recommended that, if you had suggested something else," Oliver said and smirked at her. Nyssa let out a sigh of relief when he said that since it would have been awkward if he had looked at her like she was crazy. Oliver laid down on the mattress, on his back and Nyssa followed, by lying down on top of him, on her stomach. She pushed her hair aside and looked up at Oliver, who was looking down at her, smiling. "I feel like I gotta warn you, it gets pretty hot in here after the morning sun have been shining for half an hour,"_

"_Alright, thanks for the warning," Nyssa replied. She was having an inner debate with herself whether she should take her shirt off or not. She knew it was probably a bit early for him to see her without her dirty on, but on the other hand, she, weirdly enough, wanted him to see her without one, at least at some point. She really didn't know what was going on with her since she had landed on the island, but Oliver had a certain charm that had caught her immediately. She didn't choose to take off her shirt, and soon they fell asleep._

**Present**

"Come on, Roy. Again," Aaila said as she helped him up again. Roy had been lying on the floor after each round him and Aaila had taken. He was getting better and better, but from being his first day, that should be the case too.

"Water break, please?" Roy said as he made himself ready for another round. Aaila thought hissuggestion was okay, so she got out of her stance and made her way to her water bottle, with Roy following suit.

"How's he doing?" Oliver asked as he came down from pipes where he had been doing inverted crunches, hanging from the pipes.

"Improving. That night you got kidnapped, how many did you take out?" Aaila asked.

"Three out of the five of them," Roy said, waiting to see where she was going with that.

"With how much you have improved, just today, I think it is safe to say, that if the same guys could come after you again, then you wouldn't be taken," Aaila said and patted his back. Roy smiled at her, thankful for what she was saying since he knew she would be honest.

"Aaila, has he tried the escrima stick?" Oliver asked walking towards the corner where he had the sticks.

"Not yet. I thought that should maybe be for next time?" Aaila asked back.

"I agree, but I wanna see where he is at," Oliver said.

"Then you should do hand to hand. You will probably be more pleased about that," Aaila told back to Oliver. When he had given her the opportunity to train Roy most of the time, she wanted to be the one I charge of his training, mostly.

"Alright. Come on, Roy," Oliver said as he moved onto the mat. Roy sighed but did as he said and went onto the mat and took his stance. He didn't know if he was to start since Oliver was standing straight with one hand behind his back. Roy glanced at Aaila and she nodded for him to start. He swung his right towards Oliver's face, but Oliver ducked. Roy then went with one of the combinations that Aaila had thought him, but Oliver blocked it all, still having one hand behind his back.

"Good, you have upped your footwork," Oliver said when Roy had finished the combination. Then, to Roy's surprise, Oliver started the exact same combination, to see if Roy could block it too. He did block it all, but Oliver didn't stop when he had done the combination once. He kept going, switching up his speed all the time, a few times connecting a weak hit. He didn't want to injure Roy, so he took off a lot of speed right before he hit him. Oliver went for a hit straight on, which wasn't part of the combination. Roy caught his arm, at his wrist, before it hit him. He twisted Oliver's wrist and to not give in to the pain of the twist Oliver flipped all of his body the same way as Roy twisted. Roy let go of his wrist, completely dumbfounded with what Oliver just did.

"I agree. A lot of improvement. Still, a lot to work on, but a solid beginning. Good job Roy at the last punch," Oliver said as he patted Roy's shoulder while walking away. "Roy, we are supposed to talk with Tommy in an hour about your job here. I'm going to hit the shower, when I come out it's yours,"

Roy nodded and went to sit down on the mat. Not long after he realized how exhausted his body was and he laid down on his back and closed his eyes to enjoy the silence. Usually, he wasn't one for taking a rest when it was still sunny outside, but the training was definitely something else.

Roy hadn't even realized that he had fallen asleep before came to sit beside him and shook him awake. Oliver didn't say anything, just pointed him in the direction of the showers. Roy went where he was pointing and found the showers easily.

Aaila was pounding on the Wing Chun dummy, so Oliver turned his attention to that. She was getting faster and Oliver was proud of how quickly she was improving, but there was always something with everyone that could be improved. In her case, it was her strength since she was so small, but with more training and more repetition, she would hit harder.

"Aaila, you can take a break for today, you have been going hard on that dummy," Oliver said with a smile, as he placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with a weak smile. She knew she had been going hard on it, but she knew where her limit was, and it wasn't quite yet, even though it seemed like she needed a break from it. "I can drive you home while Roy is in the shower?"

"Okay, thank you. It would be nice with a shower at home instead of here," Aaila replied and picked up her jacket. They went to his bike and drove back home to the apartment. Oliver kept the bike running while Aaila got off and drove back to the club.

Aaila walked in through the door of the apartment and was met with silence. Not a single sound could be heard, so she decided to walk upstairs to see if Nyssa was up there. When she walked past the bedroom of her 'new' parents, she saw Nyssa sleeping on the bed. Aaila then decided to try and take her shower without waking Nyssa. It wasn't everyday Nyssa would take a nap, so she must have been really exhausted, or maybe she was preparing herself for a long night out, which could be a possibility too, even though Oliver hadn't had any nap. Not that she thought he would need one. She still remembers one time where Oliver had kept himself awake for forty-eight hours straight to just watch Nyssa and make sure she was okay. Aaila had been the one to make him sleep, but she had dragged a mattress into the room so he could lie on the floor and sleep in the same room as Nyssa since he refused to leave.

Aaila turned on her shower and put it on hot water. Sometimes she felt a need to take a cold shower, sometimes the total opposite, and this was one of those times. She stripped down to nothing and reached her hand underneath the water to make sure the temperature was like she wanted it. It wasn't like she wanted it; it was cold. She looked at it confused and decided to let have a couple of minutes to heat up. She then tried again, but it was still cold. She sighed; she really didn't want to take a cold shower now. She turned off the shower and sat down on the bed. She was only sixteen, so she had no idea why it wouldn't heat up, but she desperate for a hot shower, so she went to Oliver and Nyssa's bedroom to take their personal shower, just like she had hers. She slowly pushed the door open to the bedroom to make sure Nyssa wouldn't wake up or at least not wake up startled. She tiptoed her way to the bathroom and without waking Nyssa, the League training did really pay off. She turned on the shower and regulated the temperature, then waited for the water to adjust.

She reached her hand underneath the rays of water, and this time the water was like she wanted it to be. She moved under the rays of water and took in the nice and pleasant feeling of the water hitting her body. Showers were something Aaila appreciated since it was a time of the day where she was sure she could be all alone until she decided to finish her shower. She sat down on the shower floor and relaxed even more than before. Then her relaxation was broken by a few knocks on the bathroom door.

"Aaila, is that you?" She heard Nyssa ask on the other side of the door.

"How did you know?" She asked back, impressed she didn't think of Oliver at first.

"Oliver would never lock the door when he would take a shower," Nyssa said back casually. She knew Aaila knew what that meant and didn't want Aaila to be tormented by having to listen to Nyssa explaining… Things.

"I will finish up and come out," Aaila told her and stood back up.

"No, no, just take your time, I just wanted to make sure it was you in there. I will be in the living room, not able to hear you," Nyssa said and walked away. Just as Aaila knew what Oliver and Nyssa did in their showers, Nyssa knew too what Aaila did under her showers, but she couldn't really blame the girl. Aaila blushed at what Nyssa said _Was she really that loud?_ she asked herself. She shook off the thought and sat back down on the floor.

She glided her hand down her body until she reached her slit. All of her showers were spent with her touching herself since she knew she would be left alone until she was done showering, and she really didn't want to be interrupted while playing with herself. She began to rub herself and soon enough she forgot about her surroundings. All of her thoughts were replaced in her mind, with utter pleasure. Before she knew it, her insides started to cramp up, before she felt her release. She squirted at the shower wall, which was another reason why she did it in the shower; she didn't want to make a mess wherever she chose to touch herself.

She cleaned up and finished her shower. She realized she had forgotten her towel in her own bathroom, so she had to walk through the hallway, naked again, dripping on the floor all the way. She toweled her body and got dressed in a pair of sweats and an oversized t-shirt, then decided to walk down to Nyssa in the living room.

_**An: I know this was a very sudden ending to this chapter, but I didn't really want to go any further, since this matched the length of the other chapters and I have an idea for the part that would make this chapter too long.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review of what you think :D**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey everyone! I have been thinking about making the chapters longer, but that would mean that you will fewer uploads, but loger chapters to read. I would like to know what you guys think about it, so please leave me a review of your thoughts.**_

_**Enjoy the chapter :D**_

Aaila plopped down on the couch behind Nyssa, who sat and meditated on the floor. Nyssa had heard her ever since she walked out of the bedroom to get to her own room but didn't move the slightest.

"How was the shower?" Nyssa asked casually like she didn't know what was going on. Aaila looked at her with wide eyes, Nyssa didn't even move when she asked it. _How can she ask something like so casually, when she knows what have been going?_ Aaila thought.

"Well… Ehm…" Aaila tried to answer, but her words betrayed her. Nyssa could feel and hear how awkward this was for Aaila, so she finally turned around to face her, with a smile on her face.

"You know it is not something to be ashamed of," Nyssa assured her. It really wasn't, it was something everyone did or have done, but of course, it would be awkward to talk about the first few times it's mentioned.

"I know. It's just…" Aaila didn't know how to put it.

"Embarrassing? Awkward? Something you don't know how to talk about?" Nyssa asked, well knowing she was a hundred percent correct. Aaila nodded at Nyssa's question, looking down at her feet. "Hey, look at me. It is totally normal to have fun with yourself when you are alone and don't expect to be disturbed. You are still trying to figure out who you really are, and you are still trying to get to know your body more,"

Aaila didn't know what to say. She knew Nyssa was right, but it was still weird to talk about and embarrassing, especially when she had just been in the shower having 'fun'.

"Would you rather have this talk with Oliver, when he comes home?" Nyssa asked fully aware of the close bond he and Aaila had. She wanted to say she was jealous of it, but she wasn't.

"He knows too?" Aaila asked looking up at Nyssa with a surprised look on her face, blushing hard. Nyssa chuckled.

"Of course, he knew. He was the one who told me, that you were doing that in your showers," Nyssa told her. She could see the horrified look on Aaila face when she said that, so she wanted to give an explanation. "Before Oliver ended up on that island he has been talking about, he was a playboy here in Starling City. The biggest playboy actually, that is why he has been putting up an act in front of so many people, so often,"

Aaila didn't know which one of them she wanted to talk to about it. In a way, she wanted them both, but at the same time, none of them.

"You," Aaila said, giving no other context.

"Me, what?" Nyssa asked slightly confused about what Aaila meant.

"I want to talk about it with you. Well, not really, but I can hear you want me to talk to someone about it, so, you. Now," Aaila explained. Nyssa smiled and patted the carpeted floor beside her. Aaila sat down beside Nyssa facing Nyssa, while Nyssa was turned to face Aaila too.

"You know it's normal, right?" Nyssa started, and then kept going when Aaila nodded. "Then why are you embarrassed by it?" She continued.

"Because it's my me-time. No one sees me, and then I have a hard time controlling myself when I get close…" Aaila said blushing harder than she ever had. She was sure if she looked at her stomach, she would be able to see the blush there.

"I get that. I do. Have I ever told you that Oliver is the only one I have ever been with?" Nyssa asked. Aaila shook her head, wanting her to tell more. "Well, as I told you before, he was a playboy and had been with a lot of women. Like a lot, but I never knew that until I had brought him with me back to the League, and now that I look back on it, I was already in love with him at that point, but I never knew it was love. Our first time happened, and while we were… 'Fore playing', Oliver could feel how stressed out I was that it was finally going to happen. But he told me to relax, and just let him lead, which I did, and then the rest happened naturally. What I am trying to say is that, even though it is embarrassing that you… Lose control when you are close, it is still perfectly normal and not something you should be ashamed of," Nyssa told Aaila. Aaila was surprised that Nyssa was able to talk about this casually if Oliver had been her only one.

"But I… I… I happen to squirt a lot of times…" Aaila said, blushing even more. Her face was the closet shade of red of a tomato, that Nyssa had ever seen. Nyssa just chuckled at her.

"So do I. It is still normal, just a bit fewer people do that," Nyssa said and kissed Aaila's forehead and Aaila smiled when she did.

"Thank you, Mom," She said.

"I will be looking forward to the day I won't be slightly startled every time you call me that," Nyssa said and letting out a light laugh, which Aaila joined in on. "Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"No. No more of this talk today. This was embarrassing enough as it was," Aaila said in an overreacting manner to make sure the message got through to Nyssa. This made Nyssa laugh.

"What about we make some food for when Oliver will be home?" Nyssa asked, wanting to still spend time with Aaila, but didn't want to scare her away. She really appreciated Aaila wanted to talk to her about it, even though she had to push her a bit.

"Yeah. Well, let's and not burn anything at least," Aaila said and they both walked to the kitchen and started cooking.

_**Lian Yu, three years ago**_

_Nyssa woke up because of the warmth created inside the plane wreck. When she opened her eyes and realized where she was, she also realized that she was still on top of Oliver. Their eyes met and she figured he had been awake some time but didn't want to wake her. She was surprised that her instincts hadn't kicked in since she had been sharing a bed, which she wasn't used to at all._

"_Hey," She said and lifted her head from his chest._

"_Hey. Slept well?" Oliver asked in return._

"_Yeah, better than expected," She told him and laid her head back down on his chest. "How's the head?"_

"_Feels normal, I think," Oliver said back to her._

"_Maybe I should get up. I feel like I am the reason you haven't moved yet," Nyssa said and raised herself to straddle his legs. She took in the beauty of his perfect body and started wondering where he had gotten those scars. Her eyes moved around his body until she saw that there was a bulge in his pants. She looked back in his eyes, and he had noticed that she had seen the bulge. He blushed immediately and tried to move her off of him, but it was to no avail. She felt the need to tease him and for whatever reason, she felt braver than she usually did._

"_Calm down. I know it is normal for guys to wake up like that," Nyssa said and gave the bulge a little poke, teasing him. She stood up afterward and walked out of the wreck to see the island's beauty in the sun. Oliver's face reddened when she poked his member, and his face was still a slight hint of red when he walked out to join her._

"_So, have you anyway to get off this island?" Oliver asked._

"_I do, actually," Nyssa said and held up a tracker that had been placed on the inside of her bra, to make sure she wouldn't lose it, no matter what happened._

"_Finally getting off this damned island," Oliver said with relief filling his voice._

"_Oliver… The people who are coming to pick me up will take you with us, but my father will be the one to decide your fate…" Nyssa said, feeling bad that Oliver was going from one nightmare to another, a probably even worse nightmare._

"_What do you mean?" He asked confusion showing on all of his face._

"_My father is Ra's Al Ghul, the leader of the League of Assassins. I don't think you will get to come back to your family just yet…" Nyssa said, still feeling very sorry for Oliver._

"_So what? I am either going to join him or he kills me, or some sick shit!?" Oliver practically yelled._

"_That was impressively accurate. I'm sorry…" Nyssa told him, still trying to keep her calm. Oliver didn't believe his ears when he heard her confirm what he just said. He was finally going to get off this island, but he would be walking into, most likely, his death._

"_Can you promise me one thing?" Nyssa asked. Oliver sighed and he nodded. He didn't really have any other choice, if he ran, they would probably just find him. "Please, be calm when they come. That way I can tell them to not be rough with you," _

"_I'll try…"_

**Present**

"Love, what is it?" Nyssa asked while they were sitting at the dinner table and could see the troubling look on her husband's face.

"Huh. Oh, just a bad memory that flashed through my mind. Nothing too serious," Oliver reassured his wife.

"Dad, are you sure? I know you haven't been sleeping very much lately," Aaila asked fully knowing that Oliver barely slept three hours each night.

"I'm fine. Now let's get cleaned this place and suit up to go out tonight," Oliver told them and stood to start the cleaning. Aaila and Nyssa looked at each other with a concerned look, they knew something was wrong, but Oliver wouldn't tell them, and Oliver had always told them everything there was going on.

"We won't go out until you tell us what is wrong," Aaila said in a commanding voice. Nyssa was surprised at her sudden change in voice, and that she was defying what Oliver was saying.

"Watch our mouth, Aaila," Oliver said with a voice that told her she should back down and let this be. When Oliver reached this point, it was best to back down, but Aaila didn't give up that easily.

"I'm serious. We won't go out when you don't have your head in the game for some reason that you can't tell us about," Aaila reasoned. Oliver looked at Nyssa to see if she agreed with Aaila, which she did.

"Fine. Then you two stay home, I will go out," Oliver said walked out of the front door, slamming it shut behind him. Aaila and Nyssa looked at each other again. They knew it would have been better to go with him, but they needed him to tell them what was going on. They just hoped he wouldn't get himself killed.

Oliver was running on top of rooftops jumping from between them. When he reached his destination, he sat down on the edge of the building and looked down at a charity event going on, that he should have been attending to, but couldn't since he had to take care of something else. It was Tommy's charity event raising money for CNRI, the place Laurel worked at. Oliver had heard that the Triad would come and crash the party since their drug shipments had been cut short ever since Nyssa and Oliver had stopped them.

He heard someone walk up behind him, but it wasn't Aaila nor Nyssa; the footsteps were too heavy. Oliver drew his bow and pointed it at the person behind him. It was a man dressed in League attire.

"Malcolm, what are you doing here?" Oliver said and lowered his bow.

"Same as you. Heard the Triad was mad about you ending their drug operations," Malcolm said and walked up beside Oliver to look down at the event.

"So, Tommy," Oliver stated and looked back down at the event. Malcolm nodded at this.

"How many?" He asked Oliver.

"Too many… Nyssa and Aaila didn't come, even though asked them to," Oliver said, feeling frustrated about their current situation.

"Why?" Malcolm asked.

"They knew something was on my mind, but I didn't want to tell them that this was what was on my mind," Oliver said. He now realized he should have told them what was going on, but he didn't like it since he knew his only weakness was his family and he hated to admit his weaknesses.

"Too proud?" Malcolm asked. Oliver just nodded at his question.

"We need to get our family out, but we also need to make sure that no one else will get hurt. If you get Tommy and Laurel out, then I will get Thea and my mom out. We meet up with them on the backside of the building. If you see anyone else in trouble, help them too," Oliver ordered. Malcolm nodded, knowing it was the smartest move.

The Triad had made their presence shown and everyone was one the ground. A few lucky people had gotten out, but it was close to none. The lights cut and everyone became either more scared or relieved that something was happening. An arrow shot through one of the Triad members and he fell, dead. The other Triad members shot around in the air, hoping to hit the intruder. They weren't that lucky. Two more arrows flew down and killed a Triad member each. Oliver jumped down and onto a table in the middle of the room, where the event was held.

"Everyone, get out!" Oliver said and turned around and shot another arrow through a Triad member's chest. Thea noticed it was her brother who was standing on the table and grabbed her mother's arm and pulled her to the side.

"Thea, we need to get out," Moira said almost in a whisper.

"Please, trust me, Mom," Thea begged her mom to stay. Moira complied, though she sent many looks towards the doors out. Oliver could see that they had hidden themselves. He sent a nod in Thea's direction and turned around to fight five Triad members who wanted to take their chances at hand to hand combat. In a matter of a few minutes they were all lying dead on the floor, with either a deep slash across their chest or a hole through their chest from a sword. Oliver looked around and saw that Malcolm had gotten Tommy and Laurel out safely, and then decided to rush to his mother and sister to get them out too since he would have better chances a focusing on the Triad members if he knew they were safe.

"Follow me," Oliver said to them in a disguised voice that made his voice much deeper and sounded more terrifying. Oliver ran towards the exit at the back, with them trailing right behind him. A Triad member jumped him from the side, and they tumbled on the floor. Oliver hit him in the head and got free from his grip, they both stood ready to fight. Oliver could tell that this member was a much more skilled fighter than the others, but he still wouldn't stand a chance. The Triad member sent a punch towards Oliver, but Oliver merely grabbed his wrist and punched upwards in his armpit, dislocating his shoulder. The member cried out in pain, but that cry was stopped abruptly when Oliver snapped his neck, killing him. Thea and Moira looked horrified at what just happened but followed Oliver outside when he started moving again.

When they came outside, they were met by Tommy, Laurel, and Malcolm. Thea and Moira obviously couldn't see it was them.

"Good, you got them out," Oliver said to Malcolm, who just nodded since he didn't have a voice modulator.

"Wait, why did you want to get us out? What are you going to do!?" Tommy yelled at them. He protectively stepped in front of Laurel, just as Moira did with Thea. Oliver and Malcolm looked at each other and they both knew they wouldn't get them to move as long as they were looking like a couple of assassins. Just as Oliver was about to pull his hood down, he rushed in front of Thea and deflected a bullet that was shot from inside the building they had just come from. Unfortunately, it wasn't only one bullet that was fired and the second bullet hit him in the side. He nocked an arrow and sent it towards the man who shot hit, hitting him through his skull.

Oliver put his bow around his back and grabbed his side while pulling his hood down with the other hand. He turned around and saw their shocked faces.

"This wasn't exactly how I planned to tell you, but you wouldn't listen if I didn't show you," Oliver told them.

"Ollie?" Laurel asked in disbelief. Then they all turned to look at the other assassin, and they were met with Malcolm's face.

"Dad?" Tommy asked. Moira was too shocked to say anything and when Oliver saw that he decided to speak up again.

"If you meet up at my apartment you will all get an explanation. I just have to do something else before I will show up. Malcolm, please make sure they get there. Thea, call Nyssa and tell her she needs to meet me now, and she will know where that is," Oliver told them all and brought his hood back up and walked back inside the building.

The rest of them followed Malcolm, who had also brought his hood back up to cover his identity in case some stranger came. Thea had called Nyssa and told her what she had to tell her, and Nyssa told her she was on her way.

Oliver walked back out of the building after he had killed the rest of the Triad in there. He looked back down at his bullet wound. He could feel the bullet had gone through and it just hurt like hell, so he decided to get back to their base, where Nyssa would be waiting.

He arrived at the club and went into their base through the backdoor. When he came into view, Nyssa immediately saw the wound in his side, even though Oliver walked completely normal.

"What happened?" She asked and went to check on the wound. She helped him pull off his armor so she could see the wound. Oliver noticed that Aaila sat in the corner on a chair. She was guilty and therefore didn't say anything. She was about to get up and hug Oliver when he came into view, but she had also noticed the wound, and that made her feel guilty.

"Aaila, come here," Oliver told her when he noticed the look on her face. She did as he said and went to stand in front of him, looking down at her feet, while Nyssa was tending the wound.

"I know you feel guilty, I can see that. But this one is on me. I should just have told you what was going on, instead, I kept both of you in the dark and now I am paying the price. I'm sorry," Oliver said. This made Aaila look up at him. It was rare she heard him apologize, so he must really have been feeling bad about it. She hugged him, careful to not touch near his wound. Nyssa stepped away from her husband when she had finished tending the wound, to clean her hands.

"Then what was going on?" She asked while washing her hands.

"The charity event Tommy was hosting, for the CNRI. I heard some Triad members talk about their plans to join in on the party. I decided to not come to the event as Oliver Queen, but as Ra's Al Ghul. I was out of it because Tommy, Laurel, Thea, and my Mom would be there and I didn't know what to do," Oliver explained.

"Then what happened?" Aaila asked, now feeling a bit more guilty about the whole situation.

"Malcolm showed up, luckily. He wanted to make sure nothing happened to Tommy. We got them all out to the backside of the building where no one else was, but they didn't want to listen to us while we were wearing out hoods, so we showed ourselves to them and now they are waiting in our apartment," Oliver explained further. He could see that Aaila still felt guilty about it all since it had been her idea to defy him in the first place. He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Come on. We have some explaining to do," Oliver told them and they all got to the car Nyssa and Aaila arrived at the club in.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Nanda Parbat, three years ago**_

_Oliver was being dragged through some corridors, even though he was able to walk himself. The assassins dragged him into a hall, where two people were standing. The one to the left he could see was Nyssa, but the one to the right was some middle-aged man wearing a big robe. He was put down on his knees in front of the two of them, and the assassins dragging him left afterward._

"_My daughter here, tells me that you saved her life?" Ra's asked the man on his knees in front of him._

"_She told that too after I woke up from unconsciousness. She told that I hit my head on a big rock after catching her in her free fall. I don't remember doing that, but it explains bulge on my head," Oliver confirmed what Ra's told asked him. Ra's looked pleased with what Oliver responded and looked at his daughter._

"_Why did you save her? Why not just let her fall?" He asked, challenging Oliver._

"_I got a second chance in life, so wouldn't she deserve that," Oliver replied, earning an approving look from Nyssa, telling him she was grateful for him saving her life._

"_I have read a lot about you, Mr. Queen. None of it matches what you have just told and shown to me. Why is that? How can an island visit for two years change a man so drastically? Why shouldn't I kill you right here, right now?" Ra's challenged Oliver again. Oliver stood up and took off his shirt._

"_There were people on the island that thought I knew things I didn't, and they tortured me to make me talk. Every day was a living hell where I would have preferred to die. And honestly, I don't know why you haven't killed me yet," Oliver said and sat back down on his knees, looking down at the ground. What Oliver just said made tears well up in Nyssa's eyes, but she didn't let them fall. She had never cried in front of her father and wouldn't start now. Ra's was surprised by what he just said. Never in his long life had a broken man alluded him to just kill him._

"_Stand up," Ra's said. This caused Oliver to sigh. He thought this was it, this was the end for him. He stood and held his head high. "I won't kill you. Instead, I want you to be trained in the ways of the League. Here, I want you to fulfill your destiny,"_

_Oliver looked surprised by what Ra's just said. He had already accepted that this was how he died, but instead, he was to begin his training._

"_My daughter will be the one training you," Ra's finished and dismissed Oliver and Nyssa. Nyssa walked to Oliver and dragged him out of the room before her father would change his mind. They were walking down the corridors towards Oliver's new room in silence. Oliver wanted to say something, but Nyssa gave him a look that told him to keep quiet. They reached the room and Nyssa lead Oliver inside to show him around, even though there wasn't much to show._

"_Since I will be the one training you, you have gotten a room just beside mine, so in case anything happens, we will be able to reach each other easily," Nyssa said and started walking towards the door._

"_Thank you for saving me from that island," Oliver said, and Nyssa stopped her walking away._

"_Don't thank me yet, my training for you won't be pleasant," Nyssa said while walking towards Oliver. Oliver would lie to himself if he said he didn't find her intimidating. Nyssa stopped half a meter from Oliver. "Besides, you were the one who saved me, it wouldn't be fair if I didn't try and return the favor,"_

_She turned around to walk away again, this time swaying her hips more than necessary to bring Oliver's attention to that. _

"_Training in an hour. Knock at my door, and I will show you the way to the training rooms these first couple of weeks," Nyssa said and closed them behind her after she had walked out. Oliver turned around to look at his room. It was simple, a small twin bed, a very small window, and a bathroom. Nothing more was really needed if your purpose was to serve for Ra's Al Ghul. The whole place was designed like it was some kind of dungeon, which it probably was. Oliver knew he would make things here work, especially when his teacher was teasing him like that._

**Present**

Oliver, Nyssa, and Aaila walked into the apartment. They were met with silent glances from the others. Thea was the only one who really reacted to them coming back.

"Thank God you're okay," She said and went to hug her brother.

"Of course," Oliver said with a smirk as they pulled apart. Oliver looked around at the others. "So, I expected you guys to have some questions,"

"Yeah… How? Why? When?" Tommy asked. He was really confused by who Oliver really was. Oliver sighed.

"I am a member of the League of Assassins. The leader actually," This caused Malcolm, Aaila, and Nyssa to kneel, where he was standing, and that didn't go unnoticed by Moira and Laurel. "Three years ago, Nyssa crashed down at the island, and I saved her. We were picked up by the League of Assassins, and I was brought before the former Ra's Al Ghul, Nyssa's father. He chose that I had to be trained in the League and I couldn't return to Starling City before I was ready," Oliver explained to them.

"If he was the one in charge, but now you are?" Laurel asked, to which Oliver nodded. "Then, who are you exactly in this League?"

"I am Ra's Al Ghul, the Head of the Demon," Oliver replied knowing this would cause their minds to work harder. "Please stand,"

Malcolm, Aaila, and Nyssa then stood up from their kneeling position. Malcolm had changed into something more casual than his assassin suit since it would make people talk if they saw someone dressed like that walk into this apartment.

"Why did they kneel?" Moira asked, speaking for the first time ever since she found out her son was the vigilante.

"Because he is Ra's Al Ghul, the Head of the Demon," Malcolm responded.

"So, because he is the highest standing member of the League of Assassins, then people should kneel before him?" Tommy now asked.

"No, because he is the most powerful person in the world. More powerful than ANYONE," Malcolm replied again. Oliver looked at Malcolm and gave him an approving nod, which Malcolm returned.

"What is the purpose of the League?" Laurel asked, having a hard time imagining Oliver as the most powerful person in the world.

"Its purpose is to restore peace all over the world. We work in the shadows, so people only think we are a myth," Nyssa explained. Everyone's questioning went on for a couple of hours more, before they started to head home. Moira was the last one to leave. A couple of months back, her son returned from an island after five years, but he came home as the most powerful man alive, who no one knew about.

"So, how was your night? We never really talked about that at the table," Oliver stated. Aaila and Nyssa looked at each other, knowing exactly what the other was thinking, but Aaila didn't have to stop Nyssa when she spoke up.

"Aaila used our shower today," She said, and that was all she needed to say, to make Oliver fully understand. Aaila knew Nyssa was just teasing her to make her more comfortable talking about stuff like that, but even then, she blushed hard.

"What? No hot water in your shower?" Oliver asked, giving her a smirk telling her, he was teasing her as well.

"Actually, there wasn't, which I still don't understand," Aaila tried to steer the conversation in another direction, but Oliver and Nyssa both knew what she was trying to do.

"I will get someone to come and get a look on that, until then, I think you should use our shower," Nyssa told her and blinked at her. Aaila knew they were just teasing, but this was so embarrassing. To get away from their teasing she quickly ran upstairs o her room and shut the door behind her. Oliver and Nyssa couldn't hold in their laughs anymore. When their laughter had calmed down Oliver spoke.

"I guess you two have been talking about it?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, she was pretty embarrassed by it, when I told her I wouldn't be able to hear her when I went down her here," Nyssa stated. She knew it was embarrassing for Aaila, but she wanted Aaila to be more comfortable talking about it. Oliver sat down on the couch, where Nyssa followed, sitting right beside her husband.

"That was a cold move," Oliver stated and smirked at Nyssa.

"Oh, I know it was, but it was the truth," She said and pulled her legs over Oliver's.

"Do you think she will do it again though?" Oliver asked.

"You know, it's been a long time since we have done it outside the bedroom," Nyssa said, completely ignoring Oliver's question. Nysa sat up and straddled her husband, careful to not touch where his wound was.

"Well, it's not like we really have been able to. What about Aaila?" Oliver asked, not wanting her to see them in action like that. She was already embarrassed enough by her and Nyssa's talk. Aaila had walked in on them before, but she didn't know what they were doing, or that was at least what they thought, since, they were covered by some sheets and stopped the moment they heard her walk into the room. However, Oliver didn't really want to push his luck with Aaila.

"I don't think she will be out of her room for a while," Nyssa said and started kissing Oliver's neck. Oliver was trying his hardest to not let his desire take over because he really wanted her now, but he was still worried that Aaila would see them. Nyssa started grinding him, and that was the deciding factor. Oliver couldn't hold it in anymore, he had to take her now and just hope that Aaila wouldn't see them.

Aaila was lying on her bed when she heard something coming down from the living room. She opened her door and closed it immediately again since she could hear what was going on and she didn't want to have anything to do with that. She laid back on her bed again, but she could still hear some noises from down there, so she grabbed her headphones and decided to hear some music. She remembers the one time she walked in on them. It was a horrifying sight she never wanted to see again.

After some time, she saw her door open, from the corner of her eye. It was Oliver who walked in. Aaila took off her headphones and waited for him to say something since he looked like someone who wanted to say something. Oliver sat down on her bed and looked at Aaila, who was waiting expectantly.

"I just wanted to say goodnight, and I hope you didn't hear too much," Oliver said, hoping she hadn't heard anything.

"I heard some noises, then when I realized what it was, I put these on," Aaila said smiling at Oliver and holding up her headphones. Oliver let out a sigh of relief.

"Good. Well, we will head to bed, maybe you should too, it's getting late," He said and placed a kiss on Aaila's forehead. She hummed in appreciation of the kiss, the sign of love for her. "Goodnight, Aaila,"

"Goodnight, Dad," She returned when he stood and started to walk out of the room. Oliver smiled when he closed the door behind him and started to Nyssa and his bedroom.

Aaila was lying on her bed, still fully clothed, wondering if she was going to go to bed now, or if she would wait for a little. It was probably the best to listen to Oliver since he probably had something in mind for tomorrow since he recommended her to go to sleep. She pulled off her shirt, but then realized the shirt she was normally sleeping in, wasn't in her room. Nyssa must have taken it to the washer. She stood from her bed and went to her closet to see if she even had other shirts that were comfortable enough to sleep in. When she had felt the material of every shirt in her closet, she sighed in defeat.

In her sports bra and shorts, she went to Oliver and Nyssa's room. She knocked and when she heard them telling her to come in, she opened the door, but just slightly.

"Hey, I just wanted to ask if I could borrow a shirt to sleep in? Nyssa has taken the one I normally wear to the washer, and the rest of my shirt isn't that comfortable," Aaila asked, standing in the doorway. Because of the light in the hallway, she was standing in, Oliver and Nyssa could only see the silhouette of her since the light in the bedroom were off.

"Yeah of course," Nyssa said and climbed out of the bed. She went to her and Oliver's closet to look for a comfortable shirt. She came back with one, and Oliver noticed it as his. He shook his head lightly at his wife but didn't say anything. Nyssa handed the shirt to Aaila.

"Thank you," Aaila said and accepted the shirt. "Goodnight, Mom and Dad,"

With that, she closed the door and started walking to her own room again. She took off her bra when she had reached her room. When she had put on the shirt, she recognized the shirt as Oliver's because of its size on her. It was hanging off of her shoulder since it had a deep crewneck, she was able to see a lot of one of her breasts. She shrugged her shoulders, it didn't really matter since she was the only one in her room anyway. She took off her shorts and laid down, under the sheets, on her bed. She realized she was more tired than she had known, because tiredness crept over a few minutes later, and she was sleeping.

It was three am, and Oliver heard noises in the apartment. His instincts kicked in immediately, so he went to see who was causing these noises. When he opened the door from their bedroom to the hallway, he heard the noises come from Aaila's room. He looked confused, but he kept his guards up anyway. He opened the door to her room very silently and what he saw surprised him. It Aaila living through a terrible nightmare, from the looks of it. His guards had been lowered the moment he saw it her making the noises, and now he was sitting by her side. He tried to lightly shake her awake and it worked, but the moment she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned it and hold it in a position where she easily could break it. Oliver was letting her hold him like that since he knew if he did try to resist, she would have a harder time calming down and actually seeing what was going on. Aaila's facial features softened and she realized what she was doing to Oliver, who was slightly wincing from her grip. She let go and crawled a bit further away from Oliver.

"I'm so sorry," She said, and tears started forming in her eyes. Oliver stood from where he was sitting and went to the other side of the bed, where Aaila was sitting, curling her into a ball, her head between her knees. He put a hand on the back of her neck.

"I'm fine, so please don't be sorry. Come here," Oliver said and pulled her into a hug. He melted into his arms and let her tears fall. Oliver knew this had been a really bad nightmare because Aaila had a hard time letting people see her cry, even though she called those people her parents.

In the meantime, she had noticed her husband leaving their room and had heard the noises shortly after. Now she had been waiting for around five minutes and she was starting to get worried. She got out of bed and heard the noises came from Aaila's room. She peeked in through the door and saw Oliver tightly hugging Aaila, trying to soothe her. Nyssa figured she must have had a nightmare and she didn't want to ruin this moment. Oliver had always been the best one of the two of them to soothe people, especially Aaila, anyway. She silently walked back to their bedroom to wait for him to come back to their bed.

"What happened?" Oliver asked when her crying had calmed down a bit. Aaila didn't answer, just hugged him tighter. Oliver took that as a sign that she wasn't ready to tell him yet, so he decided to just hug her back. He was running his hand around on her back in small circles, which he had found out was an effective way of calming her down.

"Are you ready to go back to sleep?" Oliver asked as Aaila had stopped crying but was still hugging him tightly and burying her face in his shoulder. She shook her in response.

"Okay. Come here," Oliver said as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her. Aaila was slightly surprised by this, but it wasn't the first time he had done that when he had been trying to soothe her. Oliver walked into the bedroom with Aaila in his arms, still burying her face in his shoulder. Nyssa looked at him with a questionable look.

"Nightmare. She isn't ready to talk or sleep yet, so I thought we could a movie or something," Oliver said when he saw the look on Nyssa's face. She nodded understandingly and reached for the remote. She turned on the TV, while Oliver laid down on the bed on his back, still having Aaila in his arms in the same exact position she had been in when he carried her.

Nyssa found a movie to watch while Aaila slowly crawled off of Oliver to lay beside him instead. She still snuggled up against him, but at least she was calm now. Nyssa raised herself from her side of the bed and went to the other side of it. That way Aaila could see them both, which they thought would calm her more, and she could cuddle with Oliver too. Aaila was grateful that she was able to see them both since her nightmare contained that she lost them, but she wasn't ready to tell them that yet. Though, she had a pretty good idea that they already knew what had been going on in her nightmare, since it wasn't the first time something like this had happened. In moments like these, she was happy that they wanted to adopt her because this was the most love she ever had been shown.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey everyone! So, I have noticed that there hasn't been as many reviews as there used to be. I don't know why that is, but I was hoping that you guys would start leaving me some reviews, so I know what you guys wants to happen.**_

_**Enjoy this chapter :D**_

_**Nanda Parbat, three years ago**_

_An hour had gone by and Oliver was now knocking on Nyssa's door. The door opened only a few seconds later and Nyssa stood there, in her training clothes._

"_Right on time. Maybe you will be able to survive here then," Nyssa said, walking past Oliver towards the training rooms. Oliver followed her inside a huge hall with mats symmetrical placed around in the room. Oliver and Nyssa were the only two people in the room, so Oliver figured the other assassins were on missions or whatever they were doing. _

"_I need to test your skills, to determine how training will be. Today it is fighting, tomorrow archery and in two days sword fighting. Get on the mat and get ready," Nyssa commanded. Oliver did as she said and went onto the mat and waited for her to join him there. Nyssa took off her shirt and was only left in a sports bra and yoga pants. Because she was the Daughter of the Demon, she was allowed to train in whatever pleased her, but for everyone else, it was their teacher who decided what they were allowed to train in. She got onto the mat and stood ready for their training._

"_Ready?" Oliver asked. He knew he was going to lose, but he was somewhat excited to hear how good he had gotten because of Slade's training. Nyssa nodded and Oliver took the first swing. Nyssa ducked and patiently waited for his next attack. Her little test to see his skills lasted about five minutes where it had only been Oliver to attack and Nyssa saw a lot of flaws. Though it looked like he had one problem that was causing a lot of the others too._

"_Good. Now stop," Nyssa said, and Oliver stopped right before his next attack. He looked confused as to why she would just stop him without even putting him on the floor. "Sit down on your knees and lean backward,"_

"_Why?" Oliver questioned. She didn't make any sense to him right now. He wasn't used to the League's way of training yet, so Nyssa didn't get mad at him for questioning her._

"_I need to see your flexibility. It seems like it is causing a lot of trouble for you. Now get down and do as I said," Nyssa explained herself. Oliver looked surprised at her. He had never thought that his flexibility would become a problem for him. He got down on his knees and leaned backward. He wasn't able to get all the way down, which was what Nyssa expected. While he was still leaning backward, Nyssa placed her foot on his chest, and Oliver sent her a look that begged her to not put more weight on her leg, but Nyssa didn't care, she didn't want to be the reason someone died in the field with Oliver beside, because Oliver wasn't flexible enough. _

_Oliver groaned as he was being pushed down onto the floor by her weight. He knew she knew what she was doing, but he couldn't help a few swear words escape his mouth because of the pain. Nyssa smiled at him when he was having his back lying flat on the floor, though Oliver didn't see it because he was closing his eyes, hoping nothing would break in his body by this. When Oliver's body was used to being in this position, he opened his eyes and looked at Nyssa. She was smirking at him and that caused Oliver to send a glare back at her._

"_I think we should work on this outside of your training sessions," Nyssa said and removed her foot. Oliver rolled to his side and let out a huge breath of the relief that the tension in his body was now released. He stood and waited for her to tell they had to get back to the real training. "Overall, you are a fairly good fighter. There are definitely flaws that we need to work on, and your speed is lacking a lot. You are in great shape and I take you have become that on the island over the past two years, so it makes sense you are not used to your size yet, but we will fix that,"_

_Oliver looked satisfied by her observation of him. He knew if she wanted to, she could wipe the floor with him, but he was happy that she didn't think he was awful._

"_So, what now? More fighting?" Oliver asked eager to become a better fighter._

"_Yes, more fighting," Nyssa said as she smiled. "I will show you some routines that will have to work on at the dummies,"_

_Oliver looked to the side, where Nyssa was pointing and saw the dummies she was talking about. They walked side by side to the dummies and Nyssa showed him the routine on the Wing Chun dummy, in a pace Oliver had never imagined someone was able to hit something. She slowed her pace a lot so Oliver could follow her move on the dummy beside her. Nyssa thought he caught the routine fairly quickly, now he just needed to get faster at it._

_Oliver spent the next hour on the dummy, able to the routine Nyssa had shown him at a much faster pace than when he started. Nyssa had been in and out of the room in that time, he had been hitting the dummy. He didn't seem to notice when she left and returned, or maybe he didn't care and just wanted to be faster._

"_Good. I think you can take a break," Nyssa said, but Oliver didn't listen and kept hitting the dummy._

"_Oliver, stop it," She said now with a more commanding voice, but Oliver still didn't listen._

"_Oliver!" She yelled at him, and when he realized someone was talking to him, he stopped and looked at the source of the sound. She was glaring at him. _

"_I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were saying something," Oliver said shamefully and looked at the ground._

"_I had to yell at you before you heard anything. Care to explain?" Nyssa asked, slightly pissed she had to yell at him. She really didn't like yelling or being mad at him, but he had to understand the consequences of not listening._

"_I was just remembering. I'm sorry, it won't happen again," Oliver said back to her, still ashamed._

"_Come on. We need to fix that flexibility problem of yours," Nyssa said and started walking._

**Present**

Nyssa woke up to something touching her breasts, not gripping, just touching. She opened her eyes to see that Aaila had laid her arm around her, and by that touching her breasts through her shirt. Oliver wasn't in the bed anymore; he usually wasn't whenever Nyssa would wake up. Oliver had some problems with sleeping, and he had had those problems ever since he ended up on that island. Nyssa knew what it was he was seeing when he was dreaming, but no matter what she had done to help, it just didn't help. She wished her husband would someday be at peace with himself, so he could rest properly. Nights that lasted longer than four hours were a problem for him, but on the other hand, he had become really good at staying awake on minimum sleep. Whenever they had been sent on a mission in the League and they had to take turns to sleep, it usually ended up being Oliver who took the whole shift, so she, and Aaila whenever she was with, had been able to sleep safely the whole night with Oliver watching.

Nyssa decided she wanted to see what her husband was doing, so she removed Aaila's arm from her, and slipped out of the bed. It was unusual to get out of the other side of the bed but to comfort Aaila last night she had moved to the other side, so Aaila could see both her and Oliver. She put on a pair of sweats and started towards the stairs.

When she walked down the stairs, she saw her husband sitting in front of the huge windows in their living room, meditating. Ever since Nyssa had taught him that and how to enter the focus that was required to meditate, he had been doing it a lot for various reasons, usually cleaning his mind. Sometimes he even used it as an alternative for sleeping. She walked up behind him and put her arms and legs around his body, which caused Oliver to chuckle.

"Morning, Love," She said and rested her head on his shoulder while hugging him from behind.

"Morning to you too," Oliver returned, still sitting with closed eyes and on the edge of his meditating trance.

"Am I interrupting your meditation, or is it okay?" Nyssa asked knowing that her husband loved her presence but really appreciated his meditation.

"You are interrupting, but you are allowed to stay like that if you can let get back into it," He returned. Nyssa was weighing her options; she loved the feeling of her husband's body and the comfort it brought when she near him, but… Who was she trying to play? She would definitely be going to stay here and let him meditate.

"I will just let you get back to it," She said and started slowing her breathing, allowing him to relax more, now that he could her heartbeat on his back. When Oliver realized she wouldn't move, but would still let him meditate, he got back into his trance of peace.

Half an hour quickly passed, and Nyssa started to feel her husband getting out of his trance. She had not been moving the past half hour, but she didn't really care to be honest. She just wanted her husband to be happy, and if her presence, while he was meditating, was doing the trick, she wouldn't deny him that. Before she started to move, she wanted to make sure Oliver was done meditating, so she would let him move before she did anything. She could his breathing becoming more frequent and more normal since the meditation usually brought them a point where everything in their body needed less oxygen.

"Hi," Oliver said and turned his head to kiss his wife.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" She asked after they had kissed.

"Still the same, but my head is clearer than it was yesterday after everything," Oliver explained, and Nyssa knew he meant about his mom, best friend and ex-girlfriend finding about him being the most powerful man on earth and the fact that Aaila still has nightmares sometimes, even though Oliver and Nyssa had done what they could to help her make them disappear.

"Have you at least been sleeping?" Nyssa asked, well knowing there was a huge possibility that he hadn't and would not take it as a big deal even though Nyssa had told him how it could affect him badly.

"Can't say I have, but I will be fine," Oliver said and placed another kiss on Nyssa's lips, which she returned. To Nyssa's surprise, Oliver deepened the kiss, but she didn't complain and returned it with equal force. Oliver stood with Nyssa still being tangled around him, and that caused her to let out a little yelp followed by a giggle. Oliver loved it when Nyssa giggled; it made her feel so much more like a normal woman, one who hadn't been raised in League and was the deadliest woman in the world. However, even though she was all of those things, he wouldn't trade it for anything, since it made her, HER.

They pulled apart when Oliver heard someone on the stairs, and Nyssa didn't appreciate his sudden stop, but that was until she heard the steps too. Whenever they were in their moment she was only at that moment and didn't notice anything around her. Oliver, on the other hand, did notice everything around him still, which was probably one of the reasons he was better suited for being Ra's Al Ghul than her. Though they had talked about leading it all together. They both looked to the side, towards the stairs and saw Aaila walk down, still wearing Oliver's shirt and a pair of panties, which was well covered by the huge shirt she was wearing.

"Good morning," Oliver greeted her as she was coming down the stairs. Nyssa still had to get down from her high of their make-out session.

"Morning," She said and then stopped noticing how they were standing. Well, how Oliver was standing and how Nyssa had her legs wrapped around him, who looked like someone who was trying to calm down from something. "I'm not interrupting something, am I?"

"You were, but it's all right," Nyssa said and placed her legs back on to the ground and sent a smile to Aaila to let her know she meant it.

"Ah okay, sorry about that," She said and walked down the rest of the stairs she had ahead of herself. When she had gotten down, she went to her parents and hugged them. "Thanks for last night,"

"Always, Aaila. I'm just hoping that you feel better now and are ready to talk about it since you weren't last night," Oliver said and hugged her back, which Nyssa did too. Aaila knew one of them would try and make her talk about it and she knew they were right, the only way to make it better was to talk to one of them about it, but she still disliked the fact that it was true.

"I don't think I am ready to talk about it quite yet, but I promise that I will come to one of you when I am," Aaila said and pulled away from their hug. Oliver and Nyssa nodded at her response. They were happy that she was listening to herself, but also remembering that she had to talk to someone.

"Have you thought about giving Roy some more training today?" Oliver asked, curious now that he had given Aaila the mantle of teaching Roy how to fight and protect others while he is fighting.

"Not yet but will just text him now to meet me at the bunker for training today," Aaila said and pulled her phone up. Oliver and Nyssa were surprised that she was having her phone with her, since they, for once, had not seen her having it with her. They knew she was getting better at being stealthy, but this was a huge improvement on her part. When she had texted him, she walked to the kitchen counter and placed her phone there. She didn't really want to hold it, but it was always nice to have it near her.

"Dad, have you been sleeping?" She asked randomly after she had sat down on the kitchen counter beside her phone, legs crossed.

"What's up with the sudden interest in my nights?" Oliver teased. He knew she was just asking to be polite, and genuinely curious, but he still wanted to tease her whenever he got the chance.

"I have been around long enough to know when you haven't been sleeping that much. Have you slept at least a little?" Aaila asked, sounding genuinely concerned for her father. She knew that he could a long time without sleep but didn't mean she liked it when he did that.

"No, I didn't sleep last night," Oliver replied knowing that she would feel guilty since she had been the one to interrupt his sleep and the reason why he didn't fell asleep again. Aaila nodded and was thankful for him being honest with her, even though she knew he knew that she would feel guilty.

"But that's okay. I was more comfortable with you guys around me where I could hear your calm breaths," Oliver said trying to lighten Aaila's mood. Nyssa knew he was okay with not sleeping and she didn't see it as a big problem, obviously she saw it as a problem, but not a big problem.

"Come on. Let's get some breakfast," Nyssa said, also in an attempt on changing the subject of their conversation. Oliver and Aaila agreed that they should have some breakfast, but before Aaila had gotten off the kitchen counter, a bowl of cereal had been placed down beside her by Nyssa. Aaila thanked her and started eating her cereal.

They ate in silence, well, almost silence. Aaila had been in a good mood ever since she had woken up and she had started humming some happy tune. Oliver and Nyssa were glad that she was happy because they hated seeing her like they did last night.

"I think I am going to meet Walter at the office today. Are you coming, Love?" Oliver asked his wife. He wanted to check in if Walter had been told who they really were and what they were doing in this city.

"Yeah I think I will," Nyssa said with a smile. If Oliver was going to the office of Queen Consolidated, that meant he would be wearing a suit, and to be honest, Nyssa loved seeing him in a suit. Almost as much as she loved seeing him without clothes on.

"Great. Aaila, have you heard anything from Roy? Oliver asked their daughter. When he asked his question, Aaila checked her phone to see if he had responded to anything, which he hadn't.

"No, not yet. I guess he is sleeping. To be fair, it is still quite early," She said and looked at the clock. Seven am, and it was a Sunday. Not many people would be up at this time, so it did make sense to why Roy hasn't responded. Oliver merely nodded at her answer. It was only because he knew Walter wasn't the kind of guy who liked to sleep until late in the morning, that he wanted to meet him at the office so early. Also, the fact that it was Sunday, so there wouldn't be a lot of people at work today, not that Oliver mind, but he preferred a smaller crowd of people.

"I really need to get used to people sleeping a lot longer here," Oliver said under his breath. Both Nyssa and Aaila heard him but decided to not say anything about it, they settled with giving each other a look that said that he could just sleep for a starter.

"Well, I think I will go get some clothes on then. I thought that I could catch a ride to the foundry?" Aaila assumed.

"Yeah sure," Oliver replied simply and started cleaning up after their cereal. When Aaila walked past Nyssa though, Aaila felt Nyssa her a light tap on one her butt cheeks. when she felt the impact on her butt, she turned her head to look at Nyssa and send her glare as an act that she felt offended by what Nyssa just did. Oliver could hear the impact and looked at Nyssa, eyebrow raised and a questionable look on his face.

"What was that for?" He asked confused, and slightly curious.

"It's a part of my, 'she had to get more comfortable about things like that'. Just wanted to see how she would react," Nyssa told her husband and walked towards their bedroom to change clothes too.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A bit of a short chapter this time... Sorry about that. Hope you enjoy it anyways :D**_

**_I one of my latest reviews, I was told that people didn't know where this story were going, and honestly, I don't know either. I simply just liked the idea of Nyssa and Oliver being together from the beginning, so that was what I wanted to writed about. I my head, this story will be how I could have seen things happen if Oliver was founf by the League of Assassins earlier. So in short, I don't have a plan for this story, yet, but I do plan on some action to happen soon. How soon, I don't know, but soon._**

**_Hope you enjoy this one :D_**

_**Nanda Parbat, three years ago**_

_Oliver followed Nyssa to wherever she was leading him. He knew she wanted to work on his flexibility, but he thought they would be doing that inside the training rooms with fighting mats. Nyssa stopped in front of a door, and Oliver recognized the door as the door to her room. Suddenly he grew more nervous about this, and he maybe thought it would a bad idea to work on his flexibility. Nyssa opened the door and walked inside, with Oliver hesitating behind her, but he knew had to do as she told him, so he walked inside too, and closed the door after himself. _

_Oliver looked around the room. It looked a lot like him, but this had definitely more space than his, but he thought that was one of the perks of being the daughter of Ra's Al Ghul. Oliver was brought back to reality when he heard Nyssa pushing her bed up against the far wall, so they would have more space on the floor for his exercises. She brought two mats from her closet and placed them on the ground._

"_I actually thought you were going to help me with all of this," Nyssa teased him. She could sense his nervousness and therefore she decided that it was the right time to tease him._

"_Well, I… I thought we were going to do this in the training room, not in your room," Oliver stated nervously. He realized after that his response to her statement didn't make any sense, so he palmed his face inwardly. He had never been nervous about being in a woman's bedroom before, so he had no idea why he would be that now, especially with Nyssa who he thought he was going to get to know a lot better since she was the one teaching him everything. Nyssa chuckled at his response. She had never thought that he would be nervous about being in her room, but with the history with girls she had read he had, she thought that this would be good for him. To be in a woman's room without going to tear her clothes off, though Nyssa got this weird feeling when she thought about Oliver tearing her clothes off, but this wasn't the time where she should think about that kind of things, so she pushed the thought aside._

"_Would you rather we go back?" Nyssa asked._

"_No, this is… This is fine," Oliver said, still really nervous._

"_Alright. Get on the mat and do as I do. Or try to at least," Nyssa said and got onto her mat and started off by a simple position that she thought Oliver would easily be able to do. Oliver got onto his mat and mirrored Nyssa's position. They stood like for a minute or so, before Nyssa changed up the position. Oliver was now happy that they went to her room. Even though he was completely new to all of this, this was a very embarrassing position he never thought he would be doing. Nyssa smiled when she saw that he was hesitating to do that position. She changed the position once again, and now she didn't expect him to be able to mirror her. Oliver tried his best, but he wasn't able to mirror her._

"_Just stay like that," Nyssa said and stood from the position. She went behind Oliver, who was sitting with his legs stretched out in front of him, trying to reach his feet, but he was just reaching his knees. Nyssa placed her hands on Oliver's upper back and slightly pressed down. She could hear him groan from the slight pain coming through his hamstrings now. He stopped groaning and felt then felt Nyssa pressing more down onto him, then the groans came again. Even though he was still slightly groaning she decided to put more pressure on him._

"_Fuck…." Oliver let out, without even realizing and then Nyssa stopped. His upper body shot backward, and he laid down on it, to make the least possible stress on his hamstrings. They hurt like hell and when he tried to stand, he had to give up because it hurt so much. _

"_Hmm, maybe that was too much pressure," Nyssa said as she walked up to sit on her mat in front of him. Oliver tilted his head so he could see her, and he saw her sitting there, smirking at him. He could feel he would get teased a lot by her and his bad flexibility._

"_Yeah, I think you did. It felt like my legs would break, so thank you for getting off of me," Oliver said irritated. The pain was slowly disappearing, and it felt like a relief for him, but he knew that she would have him do more positions._

"_Yeah well, I didn't. Lucky you," Nyssa replied simply to him. Oliver rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long stretching session for him, but at least Nyssa would have her fun._

"_Come on. A new position," Nyssa said and stood. Oliver stood as well, not feeling as sore in his legs anymore, but then he saw the next position. He had to reach his toes once again, just standing now. Oliver groaned and then got to work. This time he was able to reach a little bit further, though it wasn't much._

"_Okay, I am going to push you a bit more. Ready?" Nyssa asked as she stood behind Oliver to help to not fall when she was going to put more pressure on him._

"_Go for it," Oliver replied and waited for the next wave of pain. Nyssa pushed his upper body further down, by bending over him from behind and pressing down on his back, and she hears how the groans started coming back immediately. Oliver had been longing after having her body pressed up against his ever since that single night on Lian Yu, with only the single bed to share, but this was not how he had hoped she would press up against him, this was more painful than what he wanted it to be._

_One minute quickly went by and Nyssa stood up straight again. Oliver slowly followed since it was too painful to keep standing like, and it would be painful if he went up straight in a quick motion. When Nyssa looked at him, he looked like someone who had been in an intense fight and only got hit on his lower back, so she let out a light laugh._

"_I think more exercises can wait for tomorrow. Get good night's sleep and I will come and wake you up when it's time," Nyssa said as she started packing up the mats again._

"_Okay… See you tomorrow then. Goodnight," Oliver said and started slowly walking towards the door._

"_Goodnight, Oliver," Nyssa replied. Oliver was out the door shortly after that._

**Present**

"Hello, Oliver, Nyssa. What do I owe the pleasure?" Walter asked when Oliver and Nyssa had entered the CEO's office. Oliver was wearing his grey business suit, while Nyssa was wearing a black, simple dress that cut off just above her knees.

"Oh, I just wanted to hear how Mom was doing, and how you were doing?" Oliver explained, hinting to Walter if he knew something.

"She's doing alright, but I must say it had been some surprise for her," Walter explained, not believing what Moira had told him last night when she got home. Walter had been at the office when he had heard the news about what happened at Tommy's charity event, but Moira didn't answer her phone after everything had calmed down and Walter couldn't find her. When she finally had walked in at the door to the mansion, Walter had called her over fifty times, where she hadn't answered. She then told Walter everything that had happened and why she hadn't called him back. However, Walter knew she could have been in too much shock, so she didn't see everything clearly, but he still wanted some kind of explanation from Oliver.

"She told you. Didn't she?" Nyssa asked. It was clear that Walter had something on his mind other than his work, but for some reason, he didn't want to ask directly, so she decided to just be open about it.

"She told me, though I had a hard time believing it. I mean, you two and little sweet Aaila, being… Those people. I thought she had hit her head on something at first, but she seemed fine, just shook," Walter explained, still not giving any hint on whether or not he believed Moira, but so far it seemed like he was beginning to.

"She told you the truth, Walter. I-," Oliver started but was cut short by his phone ringing.

"_Hi, Oliver. I just wanted to hear if you all would want to come over for dinner tonight?" _Moira asked on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, of course, Mom. We would love to come by for dinner," Oliver replied, giving Nyssa a look that told her to send a text to Aaila about it, to which she did.

"_Great. Thea and Roy will be there too. See you tonight, Oliver," Moira said._

"See you tonight, Mom," Oliver said, and the line was cut off shortly after. Oliver turned to Walter again. "I would love to talk openly about it now, but I think it would be the safest to do so tonight at dinner,"

Walter understood what he said. It wasn't legal in any way shape or form, but he still didn't want to lose Oliver even though he was a vigilante, but he still had one lingering question. "Oliver before we end off this topic, I have one question. Were you ever going to tell us about it?" Walter asked. He knew it would have hurt Moira even more if Oliver had been home for years and then she found out, so he was somewhat happy that she found out now.

"Yes. When, I didn't know, but yes, I was," Oliver responded with a stern look, to make sure that Walter knew he was telling the truth. Walter merely nodded at his answer.

"Oh, where are my manners? Come on, take a seat," Walter said, stood from his own chair and gestured Oliver and Nyssa to sit at the small sofa complex he had in his office.

"Walter, it's not because we don't want to be here or anything, but we will leave you to your work," Oliver said and reached his arm around the small of Nyssa's back.

"Oh, I know, Oliver, but there is actually something I would like to discuss with you, other than the other thing," Walter said and sat down in one of the couches. Oliver and Nyssa looked curious at him, and since they were interested in what he wanted to talk about, they sat down on the couch in front of him. Luckily, Nyssa wasn't that big, because if either one of them had been just a tiny bit bigger, they wouldn't have been able to fit on the couch they were sitting on.

"I know you said that you didn't want to work with the company, but I still want you to be a part of it in some way. Therefore, I have been thinking about making our science division make more of this city to run on green energy, just like how this building is. I want you to choose which places you want the green energy to run as its first priority," Walter explained. He could see that Oliver furrowed his eyebrows when he had talked about having him in the company in some way anyway, but that furrow seemed to disappear when he heard the idea.

"So, all of this green energy, I take it that the energy this building has in excess will be the first that would be sent to the areas I choose?" Oliver asked. Nyssa was surprised by her husband because he sounded so much like a businessman.

"Yes of course. To be honest, we try to sell the excess of our energy at the end of each month, but there are simply too many already, so it is too expensive for the city to buy. I want to make this whole arrangement for free to the citizens of Starling City," Walter replied to Oliver. Oliver liked the idea of helping the city more than just at night, but he would get too much to look at, with both the League, which he had to take care of all day and night and this new project. He simply needed more people to help him with it.

"I love the idea of this, Walter. I will go through with this but will have to make some calls so I can get someone to help me with all of this. I mean, I take that you would not help me control this?" Oliver asked.

"No, it wasn't my plan to do so," Walter replied, already having someone in mind to help Oliver get this thing up and running.

"Then I will have to look at some people who are interesting in being my partner in this thing," Oliver said, with a smile and looked at his wife. She knew he was going to ask her to help him.

"I'm not going to help you with this. It will be good for you to other business partners, other than your wife," Nyssa said to Oliver's annoyance.

"Don't worry, Oliver. I think I someone down in the IT department who could possibly be interested in it," Walter chimed in. "Come on, follow me,"

Oliver and Nyssa followed Walter out of the room to the elevator. Diggle who had been standing just outside the office had been the one to call for the elevator even before they had left the office for the elevator. Walter nodded at Diggle when he realized that Diggle had already called for an elevator. The elevator and the four of them got inside the elevator and descended to the IT level. Walter knocked on a door, to the first room in the hallway, and opened the door.

"Just a minute. I just gotta figure this one out. Just a moment," A little blonde woman told them when they walked inside, not even looking up from her computer screens. "And, done," She said half a minute later. She then looked up and was shocked to see the CEO of Queen Consolidated standing there with Oliver and Nyssa Queen, and a tall, and clearly muscular, bodyguard.

"Ehm… What do I owe the pleasure of meeting all of you?" The blonde woman asked nervously.

"I like her. Please pick her," Nyssa whispered to her husband, so only he could hear her.

"Oliver, Nyssa, and Mr. Diggle, may I introduce you to Felicity Smoak. She is without a doubt the best one suited for this new project, in my opinion," Walter introduced Felicity, who was just sitting there on her chair, still not exactly understanding what was going on.

"Hi, Felicity. I'm Oliver Queen. This is my wife, Nyssa, and this guy is my protection, John Diggle," Oliver said, shaking hands with Felicity and pointed at Nyssa and Diggle while he introduced them.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Nyssa said and shook her hand after Oliver had done the same thing.

"Hi, nice to meet you all," Felicity said after she had shaken hands with Nyssa. She was still a bit starstruck, by Oliver Queen and Walter Steele standing in her office, and Walter giving them a speech about how she was the best in the IT department, which she is. "I'm sorry, can I ask what is going on? It is pretty unusual that there are other people here, especially when those people are the CEO of QC and Oliver Queen," She asked still confused as to why they were here.

"We want to open up a new project, where all of the excessing green energy of this building will be led out into other parts of the city of my choice. And if you want to be a part of this project, you will become my partner in this," Oliver explained to her. Felicity was surprised by this new offer for her. She had never thought about helping the city on such a large scale before, but she knew how much leftover energy Queen Consolidated every month had because she was the one trying to sell it.

"Yeah of course. That sounds like a great plan. I would love to help every way I can," Felicity said excitedly.

"Well, welcome onboard, partner," Oliver said and shook her hand once again.

"Good. All of the details about how we will start this project, will be ready tomorrow and then you can begin to think about how you want to do this," Walter said and started walking out of the room.

"See you tomorrow then, Felicity," Oliver said and left too.

"See you around," Nyssa said and followed her husband. Diggle merely waved at her and followed them both out. That left a happy Felicity sitting at her workspace, she couldn't wait to get started with this project.

"Are you planning on helping her a lot with this?" Nyssa asked when they had gotten into the car.

"I am planning on being helping her with what I can and have time for. However, I already one more in mind to help us with this project," Oliver said and smiled at his wife.

"And are you going to tell who this person is?" She asked, having an idea of who he was going to ask.

"Not yet, but when he says yes, then I will," Oliver said, adding to Nyssa's curiosity. She had a pretty good idea of who he was going to ask, but that man was living quite some time away from Starling City, so she had no idea if he would be willing to move to the city to help Oliver and Felicity. Though, she had a pretty good feeling about that he would.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a long time since I uploaded the last time, but here the next chapter is.**_

_**Enjoy and please leave a review of waht you think about it :D**_

_**Nanda Parbat, three years ago**_

_Nyssa woke up early. It was now six am, and she had just gotten out of her shower. She wanted to have the archery range alone with Oliver today since she was still in the testing phase, and she had no idea how he was going to perform._

_She was standing in the middle of her room, staring at her naked self in the mirror. She had a lot of scars, which not many people knew about, and for the first time ever, she cared about if this one specific person found out about them. She didn't want Oliver to look at her differently than he was now, and she was sure that her scarred body would do exactly that. She wasn't ashamed of her scars; she was actually proud of them. Every single one of them, she had gotten in a battle or during training where she had been outmatched. She had learned from them all, so she had accepted all of them and felt confident about her body. But there was this silly thing about Oliver that made her insecure about her body, her scars. In a way, she wanted him to see all of them so there wouldn't be any secrets between them, but she thought that if he saw them, he would feel pity about her._

_Stopping her train of thoughts, she turned away from the mirror and put on some clothes. Just like yesterday, she put on some yoga tights, this time instead of being all black, there were some red stripes placed for purpose of design. Her shirt was a simple red t-shirt she often used to sleep in at winters, but since it wasn't winter at the moment, she wanted to wear it since she wasn't planning on sweating today. She picked up her damp hair into a messy bun, which she usually didn't. It was rare she would do something to her hair, but for some reason, she wanted to do something special before seeing Oliver. She looked into the mirror and was pleased with what she saw, so she walked out of her room and straight for Oliver's._

_When she walked inside Oliver's room, she was expecting to have to wake him up, which was the reason she didn't knock on the door before entering, but when she looked at his bed, he was already sitting ready there, fully clothed and all._

"_You're awake," Nyssa stated surprised. She had never thought Oliver would wake up before her, even though he did that too on the island when she was sleeping on top of him, but she was convinced that he would sleep longer when he got onto a bed and not some crappy mattress that had been part of a plane crash._

"_Been that for a couple of hours," Oliver returned, giving her a light smile._

"_Well, then let's head for the archery range before anyone else get there," Nyssa said and waved at him, to make him follow her. He got off the bed and followed Nyssa through the corridors of this interesting place. He had never in his wildest dreams thought something like this would be used in this age of time and now he was living inside it. His thoughts were interrupted when Nyssa opened the door to the archery range. He somewhat felt 'home' in this room. Oliver slowly walked inside and cautiously picked up a compound bow. He could easily feel it wasn't like shooting with a recurve bow, but he thought it wouldn't do that much of a difference. He grabbed an arrow from one of the quivers and nocked the bow._

"_Keep your arm straight and-," Nyssa started explaining how to shoot a bow but stopped when Oliver released the arrow and hit the center of the target. Nyssa stood in awe and looked at the arrow in the center of the target. She had never seen him shoot a bow before, so she definitely hadn't expected this, when he would shoot. "You never said you could shoot a bow," Nyssa stated somewhat offended that he didn't give any kind of indication that he knew how to shoot with bow and arrow._

"_You never asked," Oliver said simply and put a quiver on his back and nocked another arrow. This time hitting exactly beside the first arrow. He knew he could hit right on top of the arrows, but he decided against it since he thought it would be a waste of arrows if he decided to break them like that._

"_No, but I thought, as your teacher that would have been a key thing to mention," Nyssa said. She wasn't mad or annoyed, she just couldn't believe he knew how to shoot with bow and arrows. Oliver shrugged his shoulders at her. Of course, he had thought about telling her, but he wanted to show her instead since he thought she would have a hard time believing him if he just told her. He nocked another arrow and hit on the other side of the first arrow. Now he had placed three arrows in a perfect line inside the middle ring of the target._

"_I guess, now that I don't have to teach you about this, I will go and work on my own shooting then. Just keep shooting and I will come and tell you it's enough. Then we will do some stretching," Nyssa told him and winked at him when she said the last sentence. She noticed Oliver let a barely audible chuckle. She got her own bow and quiver and went to the target range beside Oliver and started firing arrows. She was the best one in the League to shoot with bow and arrow, but Oliver was doing perfect, and she really had a hard time keeping up his pace at firing the arrows and then hit the target as good as he did. She had finally found her match when it came to archery and she respected him for that. He was a stranded man who had somehow learned how to shoot with a bow and arrow. She had to ask him later when they would be stretching._

_An hour quickly went by, and Nyssa decided it was time for them to do something else. He had proved that he knew about archery, which was the only purpose for the first couple of days, to teach him the absolute basics in archery, hand to hand combat and sword fighting. She placed her bow and quiver back onto their place and tapped Oliver's shoulder instead of calling at him today. She knew from yesterday that when he got engrossed in something, his thoughts would begin to wander, which let him to not hear anything. He turned around to face her._

"_You didn't call, right?" Oliver asked nervously. He knew he messed up yesterday by not listening when she had called, so he wanted to try and make sure that wouldn't happen again today. _

"_No, I didn't. Don't worry," Nyssa said, assuring when she could feel and see his nervousness. "We will just go onto something else now, instead of being here all day," _

"_Not the stretching, right?" Oliver asked once again nervous. Nyssa chuckled._

"_Not yet. Come on," She replied. Oliver out back the bow and quiver he had borrowed and followed Nyssa out of the door, not knowing anything about she had planned. _

**Present**

Oliver and Nyssa had picked Aaila up from the foundry after she and Roy had finished training. She had gotten a text earlier telling her that they were attending dinner at the mansion. Aaila was quite excited that she was going to see where her father grew up. Last time she didn't really get a good look around the place, but this time she would ask Thea to give her a tour around the house, and then maybe some stories about Oliver were as a kid. She knew how Oliver had been a playboy, but that was before the island and the League, so that was someone else, but she loved teasing him with whatever she could, so she thought that his childhood would be a good place to find something to tease him with.

Oliver knocked on the door to the mansion. He was dressed in a simple pair of black jeans with a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket on top. Nyssa was dressed similarly, but what wearing a red t-shirt instead of a white. Aaila was wearing a white skirt that went to just above her knees, which she had paired with a red dress shirt, with no sleeves, that was tucked into the skirt. Thea had been giving her some inspirational ideas of what she had been wearing at Aaila's age, so Aaila naturally wanted to try some of it, just to widen her horizon on fashion, since Thea knew a lot about fashion.

The door was opened by Raisa, who smiled even wider when she saw the three guests. She led them to the living room, where Moira and Walter were talking with Roy and Thea about something.

"Hey everyone," Aaila greeted happily. Walter, Moira, Roy, and Thea turned their attention to Aaila who had greeted them. Oliver, Nyssa, and Aaila went to hug them all as a proper greeting, but Oliver noticed a little flinch from Roy when he had patted his back while hugging. He didn't say anything, he just remembered he had to ask Roy about it later.

"Oliver, have you thought about how you want to approach the new project?" Walter asked, not sounding nearly as much as a businessman as he did in the office.

"I have actually, and I have called someone to ask if they would want to be part of it," Oliver replied back, sounding as casual as Walter did. Walter seemed surprised by this.

"Isn't Felicity enough for you?" Walter asked curious about what Oliver was thinking about.

"I don't she will be pleased, when I happen to leave most of the paperwork because I have something else, I have to take care of too. I want her to have at least one partner that will be just as dedicated to this as she seemed to be. Not that I am not dedicated, but I also have to the League and it matters to control and make sure everything happens as it should," Oliver explained to Walter. Walter had for a split second that Oliver had the League of Assassins to control too, which was because Oliver seemed so 'normal' and not like the head of an organization for assassins.

"That's understandable. Who have you called, if may ask?" Walter asked.

"I think it would be in its place to tell you when I will announce it all to the public. Nyssa will find out then too and I don't think she will be happy if I told you before her," Oliver said with a light laugh at the end.

"Okay, I will look forward to that," Walter replied followed by a chuckle. Oliver had seen Aaila and Thea disappear earlier when he had started to talk with Walter, and he had a pretty good idea why they would disappear before dinner.

"What project is it that you have started?" Roy asked. He had heard that Oliver was going to be the head of a new project, and he was curious about what it was.

"We will take the excess of the green energy Queen Consolidated have each month and then send it through the city to places of my choice, if the mayor seems okay with it," Oliver explained to Roy. Roy's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when he heard that. He knew Oliver was going to send most, if not all, to the Glades. Oliver noticed this and decided to continue. "I can see you've figured out where I want it to be sent to,"

"Yeah and thank you. It's incredible what you have done for this city and me," Roy said. Whenever Oliver was doing something like this and it affected Roy, he got pretty emotional, since he had been barely surviving in the Glades in all of those years and the only reason he survived was that he was a pretty good pocket thief.

"Your welcome, but I am far from finished with this city," Oliver responded, noticing Roy's emotions in his words.

"You're going to send it all to the Glades?" Walter asked trying to piece together what Roy had just talked about. When Oliver nodded as a response he continued. "That is a wonderful idea, Oliver,"

Oliver nodded and then heard the front door open. It was only him and Nyssa who had noticed the door open, because of their League training. Shortly after John Diggle showed in the living room too and he looked angry, nervous and confused all at the same time.

"Hey, Diggle! Is something wrong?" Nyssa asked when she had noticed the man standing there and the look on his face.

"I wish I could tell you the reason, but I don't know why. A.R.G.U.S. is coming now," Diggle explained with a frantic look. Oliver's gaze immediately became stern.

"Who are they coming for? And are they coming as friends?" Oliver asked knowing this night was on the verge of turning into something completely else.

"As far as I understood, anyone in your family could they be coming after, and no… Not as friends," Diggle said cautiously. He didn't want Moira and Walter to panic at the news.

"They need me to do something… Nyssa gets Walter and my mom out of here. John and Roy, find Aaila and Thea and get them out. If anyone is going to be taken, it's me, understood? Everyone else needs to be safe," Oliver commanded. Moira was now on the verge of panicking.

"What! No one is going to take my son away from me!" Moira exclaimed, but Oliver was quick to give her a reply.

"Mom, no one is going to take me, if I don't want them to. Please, just follow Nyssa, and I will meet you when it's safe," Oliver assured his mother, who seemed to calm down a little by knowing Oliver wouldn't just be kidnapped. Oliver gave Nyssa a nod telling her to get them out of here. Roy and Diggle reacted on that nod too and went to find Thea and Aaila. Before Nyssa would go, she went to her husband and kissed him.

"Make sure she gets what she deserves," She said to him. Oliver nodded and with that Nyssa went to get Moira and Walter out of the backdoor. Oliver went to look out of the window of the mansion, into the backyard. He would just wait for them to arrive and then see how everything would turn out.

"Thea!" Roy called when he saw Thea and Aaila further down a hallway. He and Diggle had been running around the hallways of the mansion. Thea and Aaila turned to Roy and Diggle who was running towards them. Before Thea and Aaila had time to ask what was going on, a man came through the windows around them. They all covered their faces from the glass that came shattering through the hallway. Aaila, Roy, and Diggle looked up at the A.R.G.U.S. soldiers who were now occupying most of the area, while Thea was still trying to seek some cover from whatever was going to happen now. One of the soldiers pulled out his pistol, but before he had time to aim it, Aaila had grabbed his wrist and twisted it, breaking it. The soldier dropped the gun and cried out in pain. Roy and Diggle too engaged in combat with some of the other soldiers. Roy was quickly overpowered by the skilled soldiers, even with the small amount of training he had gotten. Aaila noticed that Roy was having a hard time fighting off the soldiers, so she knocked out the guy who she had broken the wrist on and then went to help Roy and Diggle with the guys overpowering them.

The three of them had quickly knocked out the rest of the guys, but then another soldier jumped in through the window and grabbed Thea who still was trying to get away from all the violence since she didn't know how to fight.

"Either you let me walk out of here peacefully, or her brains will be the next stain that needs to get cleaned up," The soldier commanded. Aaila, Roy and Diggle all knew they had to do as he said.

"Take me instead," Aaila offered. "You want Ra's Al Ghul to come to you, take is daughter, and not his sister, she doesn't deserve this,"

The soldier looked like someone who was having a debate with himself. He knew Thea was just an ordinary girl, while Aaila was am assassin under training.

"You walk over here slowly. If you try anything she dies," The soldier told Aaila. Roy and Diggle both hated the idea of handing over Aaila to get Thea to safety, but they both knew it would be better than Aaila was taken rather than Thea. Aaila started walking towards the soldier and Thea slowly, just as he had told her to. When she was halfway, the soldier threw a pair of handcuffs to Aaila. Aaila put them on just so he would think he was safer with her wearing those, but they didn't really matter since she could get out of them faster than he could aim his gun. He released a crying Thea when Aaila was close enough for him to grab her instead. Thea ran directly into Roy's arms and he tried to soothe her.

"Aaila, we will come and get you when we can," Diggle told her, but she knew better.

"More like, if you get the chance. My father will probably come alone and stop all of this," She replied. The soldier pulled her towards the exit of the mansion and brought her to a car that was waiting for them.

Roy, Thea, and Diggle ran back into the living room, where Oliver had been when Roy and Diggle left to find Thea and Aaila, a lot of bodies was located around the room. Roy, Thea, and Diggle looked in horror when they realized Oliver was covered in blood.

"Oliver are you okay!?" Roy asked slightly panicking because he was covered in blood.

"It's not my blood, don't worry," Oliver replied casually, but then he realized one person was missing. "Where is Aaila!?"

His question didn't come out as he had planned. He wanted it to sound somewhat calm, not practically a yell. Thea started crying even more than she had before and now Oliver was really concerned.

"I'm sorry, Ollie. He took me and she wanted him to take her instead, and so he did," Thea cried out. Oliver was struggling to understand what she had said, but he could make out some of the words which were enough for him to understand the rest. Oliver sunk down along the wall looking defeated.

Nyssa ran into the room again, with Moira and Walter a few seconds behind her. She looked around the room and then her eyes fell on her husband. She saw the look on her face and then realized something was wrong, not with him, but something else. Her eyes looked around the room and then realized Aaila was missing.

"Where's Aaila?" Nyssa said in a calm voice. Roy looked down on the floor in shame, while Thea continued to cry into his chest.

"They took her," Oliver said and then stood. "And I am going to kill every single one of them if they as much as touch her,"


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey everyone!  
So, in my latest review, I was asked for a full description of Aaila's physical features, so here you go:**_

_**She's around 160 cm tall, muscular but still really skinny and lean looking. Her hair was going down to the middle of her back and had been dyed before the League, so the bottom half of her hair is in a blond color, while the upper part is brown. She's got big breasts, compared to her size and her butt is thick and very round, from all angles.**_

_**That's the description I am imagining in my head when I am thinking about her in this story. I'm sorry if that is not what you guys have been imagining, but as I told you, I was asked if I could do a full description of her.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter :D**_

**Present**

Oliver had headed straight for the foundry after he had made sure everyone was okay. Well, not hurt or anything; Thea was still a mess since she felt guilty about Aaila getting captured, but in some way, she knew it was for the better that Aaila was taken and not Thea. He ran into their base and started gearing up in his League outfit. He had gotten a new design to his suit since he was now Ra's Al Ghul. All the lining and stitching was done with a gold thread, which was visible in some places, and the design Bruce had on his robe, was now on Oliver's suit in a dark shade of black, which gave some more depth to his suit. Oliver was pretty pleased by the design of his new suit, but he knew whenever Nyssa was the one designing his suit it would be just perfect for him. She always knew exactly what he wanted, which was one of the reasons that she tried to stop John from standing in his way when he stormed out of the mansion.

Oliver had just put on his last layer of armor when Nyssa and Roy walked into the foundry. Nyssa looked pleased with the new look she had given her husband's suit. She had always been a huge fan of designing the League's suits, but she loved it when her designs being used, especially on her and her husband.

"If you are here to make me take a breath and think about what I am doing… Don't. I already have. They touch her, they die," Oliver said coldly. Roy felt shivers run down his back when he heard Oliver. He had never heard anyone talk that deadly before and he certainly didn't want to hear it again.

"We aren't here to stop you from going. We are here to ask if you want some help?" Roy offered. He knew if he had been a better fighter Aaila didn't have to come and help him and Diggle but could have stayed with Thea and then nobody would have been taken.

"Roy, you've seen me kill. What you saw was mild compared to what I will do to them if they touch her. Stay here, watch Thea, Mom, and Walter. Diggle is there too," Oliver said coldly again. Roy nodded. He didn't want to even imagine what would happen to those poor guys if they have touched Aaila, what he saw that day still scares him, so he would actually want to stay away now that Oliver was in this mood.

"What about me, Love? I have seen you ruthless before, it doesn't mean anything to me to see that again, now that our daughter has been taken," Nyssa asked carefully. She knew her husband didn't like to talk much when he was this angry, but she still wanted him to be safe, so if that meant asking if she should be there too, then she would ask. Oliver took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. At that moment Nyssa thought she had made a mistake at asking him if he needed help, but Oliver didn't seem to get angrier, in fact, he seemed calmer after the exhale.

"I am Ra's Al Ghul. She wants me, and she will get me, and no one else. Please, stay here and watch the rest of my family with Roy and Diggle," Oliver practically begged her. It was rare she saw her husband have this weak of a moment, and she most definitely didn't expect him to have one when Roy was present. Nyssa nodded and kissed him.

"Just make it back with her," Nyssa said as a last wish before Oliver would go on a potential suicide mission. Oliver nodded at her and then disappearing into the shadows of the foundry. Roy looked in awe as Oliver just disappeared, even though this wasn't exactly the time for that. He looked at Nyssa and saw she looked really concerned.

"Are you going to be okay?" Roy asked her. He knew that even though she was this badass assassin, born and raised inside the League, she still had a lot of emotions going on at the moment.

"I'm going to be okay when he comes back… I don't think I will before that," Nyssa answered truthfully. She saw no reason to lie or hide her emotions around Roy now that he was a part of their family.

"You know he will come back with Aaila. From what I have seen, it wouldn't matter how many people they are at A.R.G.U.S. they wouldn't be able to touch him," Roy said, trying to reassure Nyssa. She nodded weakly and then had a nervous look on her face. Roy had no idea what she was so nervous about. He understood scare, but not nervous. She then took a step towards him and slowly embrace him. Roy stiffened, but it was just for a second since he hadn't expected that to happen. He had never thought she was so scared that she needed a hug to help her or anything, but he wouldn't be one to deny her a hug, so he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Nyssa rested her head on his chest for reassurance, she wanted to hear his heartbeat too, since it told her a lot about what he had just told her. His heartbeat was steady and slow, just as it should, which calmed her even more. He told the truth of what he thought about Oliver's situation.

"Thank you, Roy," Nyssa said as she pulled away from him.

"Anytime," Roy replied simply, but it meant a lot for Nyssa to know she could talk to him about her struggles too. The two of them walked to the exit of the foundry and got into Roy's car and drove to the mansion to talk with the others.

When they walked inside the living room of the mansion, all of it was cleaned up. Nyssa knew it was the League covering up their interactions, Oliver's interactions in this case, so now it looked like nothing had ever happened in that room. Thea and Moira were sitting on one of the couches watching TV. It was nighttime right now, but after what happened they wouldn't be able to sleep. Walter was talking with Diggle about what he was allowed to say about A.R.G.U.S., which wasn't much, and even though Walter knew about them, he wasn't allowed to say anything about it, unless it was with people who already knew about them. Thea saw both Nyssa and Roy walk inside, but no Oliver.

"Where's Ollie?" She asked scared of the answers she might get.

"He went to get Aaila away from A.R.G.U.S.," Nyssa answered sounding a little scared. She was scared of what might happen to her husband if he decided to wipe A.R.G.U.S. from existence, which was a possibility since they took their daughter.

"And you didn't go to help him!? How is he supposed to get her back alone?" Thea asked slightly upset that Oliver went alone. She failed to see the hurt look on Nyssa's face when she said that, but Moira did see it, so she helped Nyssa.

"Thea calm down. I'm sure there is a solid reason why Nyssa didn't go with him," Moira said and send a smile in Nyssa direction. Nyssa was glad that Moira would defend her now that she was feeling fragile, but she also knew Thea wouldn't understand why Oliver went alone.

"He told me to stay here, even though I asked him to let come with him," Nyssa said defeated.

"So, just because he told you to stay here, you listened to him? That is probably the dumbest excuse I've ever heard. What if he gets hurt? Or even killed?" Thea asked, now having noticed the hurt look Nyssa was wearing, so she had calmed herself down a bit.

"It's for the best I listen to him… Besides, something like this had happened before, where I had been captured… I have never seen sim that ruthless before and I know he will kill every single person in A.R.G.U.S. if they touch Aaila… I just can't help but feel sorry for him that he feels the need to this alone…" Nyssa said, now looking down on the floor. She felt really bad for Oliver going alone, but she knew he would be more upset if she went with him, when he told her to stay back. Thea, Roy, and Moira watched as Nyssa slowly walked out of the room. She couldn't bear to look at their family when there was a possibility that he wouldn't return to them. There had been that possibility every night they went out, but this was something more dangerous.

Aaila was sitting bound to a chair inside one of the A.R.G.U.S. offices. She didn't know the way to the facility, because when they got into the car, they had drugged her with something that made her go to sleep. She could feel that these restraints holding her, was better than the handcuffs she had been wearing when led to the car. She didn't think she would be able to get out of these, so she would just have to wait for something to happen.

And as if on cue, a woman walked into the room. She was wearing a business suit and very thin high heels. The woman stopped in front of Aaila and looked at her. She looked displeased, and at the same time angry.

"Do you know who I am?" The woman asked.

"I take that by the fact you are the one talking to me, you must Amanda Waller," Aaila told. The tension between the two persons in the two was thick enough so Aaila would have been able to cut it with her sword.

"When will Mr. Queen show up at the front gate? I need to speak with him, and this was close to the only way he would listen to me," Waller explained to the young girl. Even though Aaila was only sixteen, she had been in situations worse than this one. Well, that was what she hoped, since she didn't know about Amanda's plan.

"Don't worry, he will come. Not by the front gate though," Aaila said smirking at the woman.

"There is no way Mr. Queen will be able to get in here without me knowing, so yes, he will come by the front gate," Waller said matter of factly.

"How about you ask him how he got in here then?" Aaila replied once again smirking. Amanda Waller's eyes widen by what Aaila just said and turned around to see Oliver standing in front of her with his hood up and sword drawn, ready to take out anyone who tried anything.

"I guess I will have to reevaluate my security it seems," Waller said. She was scared about what Oliver would do, but she didn't let it show in any way.

"You let us go, and nobody dies," Oliver demanded.

"I needed to talk to Ra's Al Ghul, and I thought that the heir was the easiest way to get to him," Waller told Oliver, who still had a stern look on his face.

"Start talking then," Oliver told her.

"I am going to have to ask Ra's to leave Starling City and let us do our job there without his interception," Waller responded to Oliver.

"Not going to happen," Oliver said and started walking towards Aaila to cut her loose, but Waller stepped in the way.

"Oh, I think it is. Or she won't get out of here alive," She said.

"Then I will have the League to wipe out the existence of A.R.G.U.S. forever and you will be the last one alive to see it everything disappear under your command," Oliver threatened her, but she still didn't do anything.

"I think that Ra's needs a little bit more reasonable than you telling him to take us all out," Waller challenged.

"I don't' think so. You see, I am Ra's Al Ghul," Oliver said with a threatening tone. He could see that Amanda Waller was now indeed scared, she hadn't shown it before and she did her best to hide it now, but it wasn't working for her. Oliver could see she was scared and loved to see that woman bend like that.

"When… When did that happen?" Waller asked, her feeling scared not working in her favor, by her now stammering.

"My official wedding. Now, you let us go and no one dies tonight," Oliver replied keeping a menacing tone in his voice. He went up behind Aaila to let her loose the special cuffs.

"I still you here for a reason," Waller spoke up when Oliver had released Aaila. Oliver sighed. That woman just didn't stop, Oliver thought.

"And I am still not leaving Starling. Either you get your men out, or I kill them all when I see them," Oliver said as a final. He and Aaila started walking towards the exit of the office. They turned right and started walking down the hallway. There was a guard who spotted them and pulled out his gun and pointed it at Oliver. "Lower the gun or you will regret you didn't,"

But the guard didn't listen. Amanda watched as the guard's fingers were broken by Oliver, after a swift move from him. The guard screamed in pain, which caught the attention of all of the other guards.

"Amanda, either they die, or you tell them to stand down," Oliver yelled knowing she would hear him, but if she didn't, he wouldn't mind at all.

"I would love to see you try," Waller said over the speakers of building. Oliver rolled his eyes. Why couldn't this just have been done the easy way? The five guards kept their gaze on Oliver and Aaila, almost without blinking, since they had been told they could be gone in that short moment. When one of the guards blinked, Oliver had disarmed him by grabbing the gun barrel and threw the gun at one of the other guards. Aaila had done the same thing on two of the other guards and was about to take out the fifth guard when a flechette flew through his neck and stuck on the wall on the other side of him. Aaila looked in awe as the flechette was pinned to the wall and the guard fell to the ground dead.

"Be ready for the next round. Waller isn't known for giving up easily, but she would rather let others do her dirty work," Oliver told Aaila as he handed her one of his swords. Aaila accepted the sword and was surprised by how light it was. She had figured a man of Oliver's size would use something heavier to easily get a harder hit, but she was apparently wrong. Before either one of them had time to react, a man with a machinegun started shooting down their hallway. Oliver hadn't noticed him, which meant the man would have been hiding there before the others engaged them. Oliver pushed Aaila to the side, into a small closet and threw himself after her. If had ad been ready by the attack of the guy, he would have had time to throw a flechette at him, but he wasn't ready, so he just had to hope neither of them got hit. Aaila hadn't been ready for Oliver to push her, so she had stumbled into the closet and was now lying on the floor with Oliver on top of her.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked as he was lying on top of her.

"I think he hit me in the arm…" Aaila groaned. She was groaning by the impact of the closet's floor, Oliver's weight pressing down on her and the bullet hole she had in her arm. Oliver looked down on her arm as he sat up, still inside the small closet, but he was now seeing red. He could see the bullet had gone all the way through, but they had still touched her, so now everyone who would be standing in his way would die.

"Do you think you will be able to pressure and tend the wound yourself until we get back to the foundry?" Oliver asked, hoping she would say yes, so he could shove that guy's gun down his throat.

"Yeah… Just be quick, it hurts… A lot," Aaila told him and took off her shirt to wrap it around her arm to keep the pressure on the wound. She didn't mind Oliver saw her in her bra, it wouldn't be the first time, and when you are in the League, you have to get used to your teacher would see everything of you. Oliver nodded at her response and stormed out of the closet directly for the guy with the machinegun. The guy aimed the gun again but was too slow because a flechette flew at the gun, which caused the man to drop the gun on the floor. They engaged in hand to hand combat, but Oliver was superior, so he had no problem taking out this guy.

From Amanda Waller's office, she could now see Oliver and one of her employees in hand to hand combat. She could tell by the way Oliver was fighting that something had happened to Aaila. He was being ruthless to the guy he was fighting, and this caused Waller to press on a button that made her office go into complete lockdown, which would mean Oliver wouldn't be able to enter her office without setting off a bomb that would tear the whole building down.

Oliver had heard Waller start the lockdown of her office, so he would have to wait with killing her, which was something he wasn't pleased about. The man he had been fighting was losing hard and was now being dragged towards Waller's office windows. He was placed in a chair facing the office and Waller was watching in the curiosity of what Oliver was about to do to the man. Oliver went to stand behind the man, who had already realized and accepted that he would die now, so he didn't try to run or anything, he just waited for Oliver to do something to him. Oliver pulled one of his knives and slit it across the man's forehead. The man screamed in pain, while Waller was watching it happen with a stone-cold face, even though she was terrified of what Oliver was capable of. Oliver then jammed the knife into the man's shoulder from his side so it would just go deeper into his body. He then pulled out a flechette and stuck it through the man's cheek, so it went out through the other cheek. Now, every time the man screamed it would just cause him more pain. Oliver looked at Waller who now looked as terrified as she was. He was pleased by her reaction and then decapitated the man with his sword and walked closer to the office window, so he was standing just outside of it.

"Call off your men, or I will bring one for a second show for you," Oliver threatened her. Not even ten seconds later he heard Amanda over the speakers telling her men to stand down. Oliver nodded and left to get Aaila out of here, through the same he got in, so no guard would do anything to them even if they were spotted. Oliver carried her out of the building and into one of the vehicles that belonged to the League, so it wouldn't be traced to him, and they went back to the foundry without further action.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Nanda Parbat, three years ago**_

_Oliver followed Nyssa into a room where a sparring mat was placed on the floor. It was essentially covering the whole floor of the small room Nyssa had found._

"_This room was one of the first in the League's history. It was in here the first assassins got their combat training and as you can see by the size of this room, there weren't many of us. Today it is not being used as often since my father has made this room mine and I haven't used it for any other thing than meditation," Nyssa explained as she walked onto the mat after removing her shoes. Oliver looked around in the small training room. It was much like all of the other rooms, but this was just smaller and had better lighting because of the window and the fact that it was smaller, so it didn't require that much light. Oliver kicked off his shoes and placed them beside Nyssa's and went onto the mat with her._

"_Why did you bring me in here with you?" Oliver asked curiously. He still thought of Nyssa as a mystery he had to figure out, but he was having a hard time doing so._

"_I wanted to spar with you and then maybe teach you about meditation. If you want to?" Nyssa replied. Oliver shrugged his shoulders and thought of it as a good idea. Oliver took his stance and got ready for a spar. Nyssa merely stood ready for him to attack her, with her arms down her sides and facing Oliver. She knew she was a lot quicker than him, so she had no problem not looking ready when he would be attacking. Oliver went to hit her, and soon after started the routine of hits Nyssa had taught him yesterday. Nyssa could feel that he had gotten a lot quicker on the specific routine, now he just had to be faster all the time._

_They had been fighting for half an hour without any breaks and Nyssa still hadn't done anything to get Oliver onto the floor. For Nyssa, it seemed like Oliver had enough control over his combat when he was standing, so she wanted to test him on the floor and teach him how to escape every grip. Nyssa held up a hand signaling him to stop his attacks, and Oliver understood and stopped his attacks when he had seen her hand._

"_What about we do some floor work? I still haven't tested that yet," Nyssa said and got down onto her knees._

"_Sure," Oliver said and sat down on his knees in front of Nyssa. He didn't know what to expect now it was in ground positions, so he was waiting anxiously for her to tell him something or do something herself. Nyssa nodded and made sure Oliver had seen it, and then made her move. In under a split second, she had him locked in an armlock._

"_Now, try to get out," Nyssa told him. Oliver then started turning and pushing every possible way for him, but it was to no avail because Nyssa had too good of a hold on him. Oliver then gave up and let his head fall backward. What he hadn't realized until now, was that Oliver's head had been just over Nyssa's leg the entire time and was now resting on her inner thigh._

"_I can't," Oliver said in defeat. He had learned from yesterday that he should just admit it, when he didn't know what to do against a specific move or hold, in this case._

"_I've trapped your arm here. Try to roll backward. That way your arm will twist, but not enough to do any damage and you will have too much weight for me to hold you down," Nyssa told him and waited for him to what she had just told him. Oliver tried to analyze in his head, what he had just been told, and when he came to the conclusion that it made sense, he then did it. Oliver could then feel in his arm, that was being twisted, but soon enough, a relief when he realized he was free of her hold._

"_Okay, I would never have figured that out," Oliver said with a small smile on his face._

"_I know. Now, we go into the same position, and when you get free you have to try and get a hold on me. I won't do as much resistance as when I am in a real fight, but I will do some," Nyssa said, and Oliver then got back to his place between her leg. She locked his arm again and then told him to try something. Oliver then rolled backward and was released, but he didn't let go of her arm, because he used his grip on her arm to trap her in between his legs like he had been trapped just before. Nyssa was surprised by how good Oliver was at this, and because she hadn't been ready for him to be that good, she had no chance of not getting locked there._

"_Okay, I didn't expect that," She said and gave Oliver a sign that he should let go, which he did._

"_I was taught a few things by Slade when I was on the island," Oliver said and sat back up on his knees. Nyssa followed up on her knees and mimicked Oliver's position. _

"_Ready?" Nyssa asked, and before Oliver had time to answer she had pushed him backward with her on top of him, pinning him down by placing her hands on his shoulders. Oliver then let out a light laugh of the surprise, but that laugh was soon stopped when he saw the look in Nyssa's eyes. A look he had seen many times before, but not always someone he knew at all. The look of pure desire. Oliver's gaze was stuck on her eyes and neither of them realized that their heads had slowly been moving closer and closer to each other. They realized this when they could feel the other's breath on their lips and felt the need to close the small gap between their lips. Oliver looked down at her lips and then back to her eyes, asking permission. Nyssa's eyes did the same thing, telling him to do it. He closed to the gap between their mouths and felt Nyssa's soft lips on his. Nyssa's mind working on overtime, her thoughts were running wild, while they too were standing still. She had never in her life felt something like this, and neither had Oliver. This felt right, in any way, shape or form. _

_They pulled apart, kept their heads close to each other, and looked at the other person for some kind of response. Nyssa then smiled and closed the space between their lips again, and their lips were locked, on and off, for the next hour, while they were just enjoying the others company._

**Present**

"Dad, you know I can walk, right? I wasn't shot in the leg," Aaila told her father as he was carrying her inside the foundry. He placed her down on the metal table he likes to call 'the med-table' since he and Nyssa used that whenever they needed to be stitched again.

"I know, but I would rather be safe than sorry about you passing out from pushing your body too much when you have been shot," Oliver explained to her. He knew he was being a bit overprotective about her, but that was just how he was about her; harsh, but overprotective.

"You have done that more times than you have scars, so please don't use that one on me," Aaila retorted. She knew he just wanted to make sure, but he was doing exactly what he was using as an excuse to carry her. Oliver sighed; he knew she was right.

"I know… I just want you to be safe and sound, sorry…" Oliver said, giving up on giving her excuses for why he was overprotective about her.

"No need to apologize, I'm just saying you don't have to carry me when I have been shot in the arm and not the leg," Aaila said. She lifted her arm above her head, so Oliver had a better chance of helping her off with his shirt, which he had given to her in the car, so she didn't have to freeze when they entered the cold car. Her own shirt was still wrapped around her arm keeping pressure on the bullet wound. The bleeding seemed to have stopped, now she just had to get stitched, and then she would be ready to get back to the others.

"Just hold still," Oliver told her as he was guiding the needle towards the wound. Aaila steadied her breathing so Oliver would have an easier time stitching her. Every time the needle penetrated her skin, Aaila grimaced from the slight pain. She hadn't grown used to pain as Oliver and Nyssa had, but she was doing better than a normal person. "Okay, done," Oliver said and moved back from her, to put away the needle and thread after cleaning it. Aaila bent her arm to get a feel of the stitch, but she was only doing slow motions since she didn't want to tear up the stitching. She wanted to flex her muscles, but she knew that would tear up the stitching since the wound was located on her upper arm.

"What even happened to that guy?" Aaila asked. She knew he was dead now, but she wanted to know how he died since that would tell something about how Oliver was feeling right now.

"Tortured, now dead, head on the floor," Oliver answered simply. He knew why she was asking, but he didn't really want to talk about that right now and he knew there wouldn't be any time that would fit more perfectly to bring that up, so he would rather now talk about it at all.

"For your own pleasure or...?" Aaila asked. She hoped that it wasn't for his own pleasure, because she got shot, but she knew it was a possibility.

"I wanted to intimidate Waller, so she would leave us alone in the future. It looked a lot like it worked," Oliver explained. Aaila let out a breath she had been holding ever since she asked her question. She was relieved that he didn't do it for his own pleasure, but to intimidate Waller, who actually deserved it in Aaila's opinion. "Come on, we should head back to the others. Nyssa looked scared when I went to get you alone and didn't want any kind of backup,"

Aaila nodded and put on Oliver's shirt again since she didn't have anything else with her at the moment, but maybe she would be lucky enough to borrow something from Thea, o she was wearing something that actually fit her properly.

They walked inside the Queen mansion after a relaxing drive from the foundry to the mansion. Both Aaila and Oliver have calmed completely down now and didn't really think about what had happened for the past hours. They were greeted by Nyssa, who practically jumped into Oliver's arms and pulled Aaila with her into a hug. She had been more than stressed and concerned than she ever had before and now, finally, she could calm down, but she did notice Aaila winced when she was pulled too hard.

"Is something wrong?" Nyssa asked looking at Aaila while still hugging both Oliver and Aaila.

"One of the guards shot me in the arm," Aaila said casually. What Aaila and Nyssa hadn't noticed was that Thea, Roy, and Diggle had arrived at the front entrance too and had heard that Aaila had been shot.

"He is dead, right?" Nyssa asked, already knowing the answer. Oliver nodded and then looked up from his wife and to three watching them. Oliver, Nyssa, and Aaila pulled apart, and Aaila immediately went to give Thea a hug. She had guessed that Thea would feel bad about letting Aaila being taken instead of herself, so she wanted to make sure Thea understood that it was the right thing to do. Thea melted by the hug of Aaila, relief washing over her. She was so happy that Aaila was alive and alright. Well, shot in the arm, but didn't even complain about it.

"Thank god, you're alright," Thea said into Aaila shoulders. She was on the edge of tears but didn't let them fall since Aaila seemed to be okay with everything that had happened.

"Well, it wasn't god who got me out of there," Aaila said and winked at Thea. Thea then looked up at her brother and saw he was smiling by the sight of his sister and daughter hugging.

"So, did something happen, now that she got shot?" Roy asked as he had walked to stand beside Oliver to watch Thea and Aaila. Diggle had joined them, eager to know if his ex-wife had to find a new job or if she could stay a little while longer.

"A few died. One worse than the others. I used him to scare Waller, and it looked like it worked," Oliver said in a normal tone. He was actually appreciating that Roy asked that question because he had been unsure whether he should have told him, without him asking. Roy looked understanding at Oliver.

"How did you scare her?" Roy pushed.

"Why do you want to know that?" Oliver asked confused why he would ask a question like that.

"I want to be able to not freeze in shock if it ever should happen, I saw something like that happen," Roy explained.

"No matter how detailed I describe it for you, it will never prepare you for the real thing," Oliver told him. Roy nodded in understanding. He knew Oliver was right, but he didn't want to react like the day Oliver had saved him from his kidnappers, not if he had a chance to avoid it. Soon enough Moira and Walter had joined the others at the entrance and there was a lot of talking about what had been going on and how everything would need to be from now on, with Waller possibly looking for Oliver. Everyone understood what Oliver told them and went to their respective beds and Roy with Thea. Oliver, Nyssa, and Aaila would be heading back to their apartment, while Diggle would head back to his apartment.

Oliver, Nyssa, and Aaila were back at their apartment. They had just gotten home, and Aaila immediately went for the couch. She was really tired, which is self-explanatory. Since she had been shot in the arm and had to focus on not giving in to the pain there was in her arm all the time. Oliver and Nyssa smiled when they saw Aaila plop down on the couch, she winced a bit but nothing more than that.

"Aaila, I've got a little surprise for you," Oliver said. Aaila looked up from the couch immediately with a confused look. It was unusual that she received gifts from Oliver and Nyssa, but in a way, she didn't think this was a gift. Nyssa looked just as confused as her husband as Aaila. Aaila had just been shot and have had a really long day, and now he wanted to keep her awake more. It had to be something important, Nyssa thought to herself. Oliver went upstairs and into the bedroom to get Aaila's surprise and then went back to Nyssa and Aaila. Then the thing he was carrying was small enough for him to hide it, by simply just closing his hand.

"Take off your shirt," Oliver told Aaila as he stood in front of her having his hand closed so she couldn't see her surprise. Aaila looked skeptical at her father. She didn't mind taking off her shirt in front of him, it was just unusual of him to tell her that, but nevertheless, Aaila took off her shirt and was very careful when she had to pull her wounded arm out of the shirt. Oliver then showed Aaila a little veil he had been hiding in his hand. He showed it to her by holding it between two of his fingers, and Aaila looked even more confused than before now. Nyssa smiled when she saw the veil in his hand. She knew what it was and what he going to do with it.

"What's that?" Aaila asked confused.

"Water from the Lazarus Pit," Oliver answered casually. The last couple of days Oliver had used some of the water he had gotten transported from the pit to him, so now the bullet wound he had gotten on his side was not even noticeable.

"But that's only for Ra's, not anyone else," Aaila said nervously. She knew Oliver didn't want to do her any harm; she was just so accustomed to thinking she wasn't allowed to touch the water under any circumstances.

"Then it is good that I am Ra's and I am allowing you to use it now," Oliver said and slowly emptied the veil over Aaila's wound. Aaila was ready for an unbearing amount of pain, but that never happened. She could just feel the water hit her wound and then watch in awe as her wound closed slowly and perfectly.

"This feels weird," Aaila said, which earned a chuckle from both Oliver and Nyssa.

"You know, I haven't even tried the Lazarus water yet," Nyssa commented and sat down beside Aaila on the couch.

"And hopefully you don't have to," Oliver stated before Aaila could say anything to Nyssa's comment. Oliver sat down on the other side of Aaila, while she was still looking at the place where her wound had been not even a minute before. When Aaila had inspected her, now, perfectly looking arm, she leaned back on the couch and let out a yawn.

"I'm tired," Aaila stated and kept still.

"Then let's get you to bed," Oliver said and stood. He started walking away from the couch, but only hear Nyssa walking with him, so he turned back around to see Aaila still relaxing on the couch. "Aren't you coming?"

"I don't wanna walk," Aaila said and lifted her arms, telling Oliver that she wanted him to carry her. Oliver rolled his eyes and told Nyssa to wait for him in their bedroom.

"Goodnight, Aaila," Nyssa said and started walking up the stairs towards their bedroom.

"Goodnight, Mom," Aaila responded. Oliver had made his way to Aaila and was now standing in front of her.

"You do know that you should feel a bit too old for me carrying you around? And wasn't it you who told me that I didn't have to carry you around when you had been shot in the arm and not the leg?" Oliver teased her. He didn't mind carrying her, he actually loved doing it, because it showed him how close they really were.

"I did, but now I am tired, so… Pleeeeease?" Aaila said and lifted her arms, trying to reach Oliver. Oliver rolled his eyes and picked her up. She let out a little "Yay," when she was lying in his arms. Neither Oliver nor Aaila was thinking about the fact that Aaila still wasn't wearing a shirt but was only in her bra. Aaila rested her head on Oliver's shoulder and just let him carry her, usually, she would have done at least something to help him carry her, but she was too tired to do that. When they had reached her bedroom, Oliver placed her down on her bed and pulled the cover over her. He could feel she was close to falling asleep, so he didn't want to disturb her by helping her out of her skirt. But Aaila didn't want to sleep in her clothes so she started moving and soon enough her skirt was tossed to the floor, which caused Oliver to chuckle.

"Goodnight, Aaila," Oliver said and bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead. Aaila hummed when she felt the kiss on her forehead. She loved Oliver and Nyssa's motherly and fatherly ways to show their love to her. Oliver kissed her more often than Nyssa, but Nyssa was always there and ready to talk about anything, when Oliver could sometimes a pain in the ass.

"Goodnight, Dad," Aaila said and Oliver walked out of her room just after and closed the door behind him. Aaila then proceeded to take off her clothes so she could have a more comfortable sleep. When she was completely naked, she was satisfied and then got back under covers to, hopefully, get a peaceful night's sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Nanda Parbat, three years ago**_

_Oliver and Nyssa pulled apart. Nyssa was still on top of him and was now blushing. Oliver had never seen her blush, but he definitely loved the look of her when she was blushing. It made her so much more like a normal human and not a killer assassin._

"_Hi," Oliver said, breaking the silence. He loved the silence there was between them, but he also wanted to talk to her about what this would mean._

"_Hi," Nyssa replied back and then leaned down to kiss Oliver again. Oliver returned the kiss and by that Nyssa hummed in happiness._

"_Don't get me wrong, but is this allowed?" Oliver asked when they had pulled apart and Nyssa was still lying on top of him. She couldn't help but let out a little laugh._

"_As long as my father approves it, and I hope he will," Nyssa told him. She was smiling a smile that showed her affection for the man underneath her. Oliver nodded nervously, knowing if Ra's didn't approve Oliver would most likely be killed._

"_It's really not to ruin the moment, but I know what I want to do if we keep staying like this," Oliver told her, referring to their position. Nyssa was straddling his hips while lying her upper body down onto Oliver's upper body. _

"_How about we then get some more training in and then we can move onto some stretching?" Nyssa asked. Oliver was surprised by her question. He didn't think he was going to have a say in his training, but maybe Nyssa would be softening more on him._

"_Sounds like a plan," Oliver said and tapped Nyssa's ass to inquire her to get off so they could start training again. Oliver had no idea for how long they had been kissing on the floor, but he knew it had been some time since the sun was beginning to set. He didn't really have any sense of time yet, except for when he was getting tired it was most likely because it was night. Nyssa listened to his inquiry of her to get off and sat back up and proceeded to stand up. She offered her hand to Oliver to help him, which he accepted, and they were now both ready for some more of Oliver's training._

_Nyssa showed him how to work on his footwork while he was fighting. He hadn't really any experience with using his feet other than when his opponents were lying on the floor. He felt very clumsy when he was using his feet, which was why he didn't use them, but he also knew that would just be in the beginning. Nyssa thought he was a quick learner since he now didn't look as clumsy as at the beginning of his training. At the start, she had to hold back a laugh from seeing Oliver working on different ways of kicks._

_A couple of hours quickly went by. Now Oliver and Nyssa had been working on kicks and Oliver's stretching when Nyssa decided it was time to call it a day. They put on their shoes and started heading towards their chambers._

"_Am I allowed to use that room, when you aren't there, too?" Oliver asked, keeping his voice low. He knew the other assassins were looking at him in a weird way already because he was new. He didn't want them to look at him any weirder because he was talking with Nyssa like she was an ordinary person. He knew she should use a more formal voice when he was talking with her, but he didn't want to when they were alone, and Nyssa seemed to like he didn't treat her as better than him._

"_You are, but if some of the others see you enter the room without me, they will ask why you are going in there," Nyssa explained. Oliver understood that. It was her room, and nobody was allowed to use her room without her permission, and everyone didn't know he now had permission to use as he wanted. They stopped in front of the door to Oliver's room._

"_Thank you for your training today, Your Highness," Oliver said and bowed, knowing other League members would be watching them right now. _

"_Your training for today isn't over yet. Come with me," Nyssa said and started moving towards her door. She walked inside her room and Oliver followed, closing the door behind him. He was curious to know what Nyssa had in mind since he really had thought it was over for today._

"_Your muscles are tense, which is probably one of the main reasons for your bad flexibility," Nyssa said, still not saying anything about what she had in mind, and she didn't look like one who would say anything unless he asked, so he did._

"_What is it you are so mysterious about right now?" Oliver asked nervously. He had his thoughts about what she might could have wanted after what happened today, but he didn't want to disappoint her when he said he didn't want to do that already. Nyssa must have noticed the nervous look Oliver suddenly was showing because she decided to stop the mysterious act and tell him what she had planned._

"_I am going to give you a massage, hoping it will help on how tense you seem to be," Nyssa said and had to hold back a laugh when she saw the look on Oliver's face. He let out a huge breath he had been holding, because of his nervousness._

"_Thank god…" He said very low hoping Nyssa wouldn't hear him, but of course, she did._

"_What were you thinking was about to happen?" Nyssa asked with an eyebrow raised at Oliver. Oliver stiffened when she asked, and he started weighing his options; should he just tell her, or should he lie? He knew she was good at knowing when people were lying to her, which was why he decided to tell her the truth._

"_Please don't get mad… I thought you wanted to proceed with what happened between us earlier…" Oliver said, looked at the ground in shame, that he had thought Nyssa wanted to have sex with him already._

"_Oliver, I'm not some girl you found on a night out. I know you are not used to being here in the League, which is why I won't get mad… I'm actually happy that you feel ashamed about thinking that about me," Nyssa said. She was happy that Oliver had reacted the way he did, it told her that he had changed and wasn't the guy she had read so much bad about._

"_I'm sorry…" Oliver said, still looking down at the ground. _

"_Just, come here and lie down," Nyssa said and patted her bed. Oliver complied and laid down on her bed on his back and waited for Nyssa to tell him something else since he didn't want to do anything that would be too early for them._

"_You need to get some clothes off before I can do anything," Nyssa said and smiled at him. She could see that he was very careful with what he did, and she found it kind of sweet. Oliver did get some clothes off but kept his boxers on. He lied back down, now on his stomach so she could massage his back. Nyssa got the oil for the massage and straddled his hips, while he was facing downwards. She started applying the oil on his upper body, and when she started giving the massage, she could hear him groan sometimes from the pain of being this tense._

"_Relax and try to enjoy it. It might be one of the only times I will do this for you," Nyssa said and leaned down and gave Oliver a kiss on the cheek. Oliver nodded and listened to her, and she could immediately feel how he was trying to relax and not tense up in the muscles she was working on._

_Nyssa had been working on his back for ten minutes when she realized Oliver had fallen asleep. She hadn't expected this to happen. What was she supposed to do now? She wasn't exactly capable of carrying him into his room without the other members noticing he was only wearing his boxers. She had decided that she should just let him be and go to bed herself, even though it was something she had never done before. She carefully got off of him and started undressing herself. Usually, she slept naked, but she couldn't do that with Oliver already. Yes, they had started something between them today, but it was too soon for both of their likings, so Nyssa picked up Oliver's shirt and put it on her almost naked body. For the first time in a long time she would be wearing panties and a shirt to bed, which was very odd for her, but so was it that a man was sleeping in her bed. She got onto the bed again and put her body in front of Oliver's. When she had put the covers over her and Oliver, she closed her eyes, but opened them again, when she felt shifting in the bed and soon an arm wrapped around her and she felt Oliver's muscular upper body press up against her back. She was a little uncomfortable, to begin with, but that soon changed, and not long after she felt herself fall asleep in Oliver's arms once again. _

**Present**

Aaila woke up the next morning feeling, surprisingly fresh and ready to today. She didn't have anything planned though; she was just ready to be active a lot today. Yesterday had been unusual for her, with all the kidnapping, so today she wanted to do something more normal than being kidnapped and shot in the arm. She lifted her arm to check where the bullet had hit her. Still nothing. It was incredible how that water could cure pretty much anything you wanted, by just letting it touch your skin.

She got out of bed and headed for her shower. She wanted to see if it was still just cold water coming out of it. She turned on the water and let it run for a couple of minutes to let it adjust the temperature. She put her hand under the water, but the water was still too cold for her to take a shower in. Aaila grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body and then headed downstairs too, where she presumed her parents would be. And like she had predicted; they were in the living room watching some movie on the TV. They had been there for a while because Aaila could recognize the scene in the movie and knew it was close to the end of it.

"Good morning, Mom, Dad," Aaila said as she walked towards the couch where Oliver and Nyssa were sitting.

"Good morning," They answered simultaneously and turned their heads to look at Aaila.

"Are you heading for a shower?" Nyssa teased. The fact that Aaila was wrapped in her towel told Nyssa that she was, but she also knew what Aaila was doing in her shower time, which was why she was teasing her with her showers.

"Yeah, there is still no hot water in my shower, so I just wanted to let you guys know I would be using yours," Aaila replied, trying to act like she hadn't noticed the teasing tone Nyssa had asked her question in.

"Okay, I will have a friend to come and look at it tomorrow, if he comes to town," Oliver said ignoring Nyssa's tease and the fact that he also knew what Aaila was doing in her shower time.

"What do you mean, 'if he comes to town'?" Aaila asked not having any clue on who would be coming.

"It's the guy I want to join Felicity and me in the new project. He is a really good handyman and got some great tools to do it with. I just have to make him come to town and help Felicity and me," Oliver explained.

"Well, I hope you get him on board then. I will go get my shower," Aaila said and walked back up the stairs. She stepped inside the bathroom and let the towel fall to the ground revealing her naked body for herself. She still had no scars and with how Oliver and Nyssa were treating her, she didn't think she would ever get any. They would probably just use the Lazarus water and remove her wound before it had time to become a scar. Aaila turned on the water and let it run for some time before moving under the spray of the water herself. Not long after she started her 'routine' in her showers; wash hair and body, shave if needed and then have some fun with herself. She was a big fan of habits and routines, which was why she liked doing the same thing every time she was showering.

Forty minutes later she turned off the water and picked up her towel, which was still lying on the floor where she had let it fall from her body. She toweled her body and wrapped her body into the towel again before walking out of the bathroom. She started walking down towards her bedroom but noticed that there was coming to no sounds from downstairs, which usually meant they had left or was meditating. She opened the door to her room and was surprised to see Nyssa sitting on the edge of her bed, who looked up when she heard Aaila come inside the room.

"Not to be rude, but what are you doing here, Mom?" Aaila asked slightly confused.

"Oliver had gone out to his meeting with Felicity and possibly that other guy he won't tell us about. And I wanted to show you something," Nyssa said and smiled at Aaila. This just caused Aaila to become more confused. It unusual she got gifts from Oliver and Nyssa, well, she didn't technically know it was a gift yet, but she had a strong feeling that it was a gift of some kind.

"I will just get dressed and then I will be ready," Aaila said and walked towards her closet. She walked inside and looked around for something to wear. She picked out a pink sports bra and a pair of black sports shorts that stopped right under her butt cheeks. She walked out of her closet and hung her towel inside her bathroom, in one of the towel hoops.

"Okay, I'm ready," Aaila told Nyssa when she had come back out from the bathroom. Nyssa looked at Aaila and what she was wearing. She didn't want to say anything to her since she sometimes wore something similar, it was just unusual for her to see Aaila dress in so little clothes.

"Let's go then. We're taking the car," Nyssa said and surprised Aaila. Nyssa hadn't said anything about going out. She had just thought they were going to stay at the apartment, but that, apparently, wasn't the case. Nyssa and Aaila then walked out of the apartment, towards the car.

Aaila and Nyssa stopped at the club and Nyssa started walking towards the lair, with Aaila just behind her. Aaila was confused about why they were at the foundry. She was really hoping that Nyssa didn't plan on having some nightmare of training now since she just really wanted to rest today.

"I thought, now that you officially are Oliver and I's child, you should have something that represented each one of us, so everyone could see that when you are in the field," Nyssa said while looking for something inside one of the drawers. "So, Oliver and I have been talking about what we wanted you to have that would represent us, and it has finally arrived,"

Nyssa was holding out something that was wrapped around in some kind of cloth. She could see it was from the League since the cloth had the design of Ra's robe. It was two things different things and Aaila didn't know which one to open first.

"This one if for me," Nyssa said and pointed at the one in Aaila's left hand. Aaila put Oliver's 'thing' on the table beside her and started unpacking whatever Nyssa had gotten for her. She had unpacked it and could see that it was a new suit. She held it up in front of herself and inspected the suit. It was designed just like Nyssa's, but at the places where Nyssa had red on her suit, Aaila had gold on her suit. She loved the design of this new suit and was honored that Nyssa wanted her to have the same design of suit as her.

"Thank you," Aaila said and wrapped her arms around Nyssa and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Your welcome, Sweetheart," Nyssa said and returned the hug and kissed Aaila's forehead. Nyssa wasn't a tall person at all, but Aaila was very short too, which made it easier for Nyssa to reach her forehead rather than her cheek when they were so close to each other. They pulled apart and Aaila picked up the gift from Oliver.

"Aren't I supposed to wait so he can see me open this?" Aaila asked innocently.

"Oliver told me that it would be fine if you opened it now. He wouldn't come home before we had to head out tonight," Nyssa said with a somewhat sad tone because Oliver wouldn't be able to see Aaila open her gift. Aaila nodded in understanding. It would be new to her and Nyssa that Oliver wouldn't be around at all times, but they knew if they needed him, he would be there in a matter of minutes anyway.

Aaila opened the cloth and picked out another piece of cloth and that was wrapped with a gold ribbon. She picked up what was still wrapped inside the first piece of cloth and saw it was a note which said: _I thought it was too big to get wrapped in. It's in the drawer where you put your suit._ Aaila then opened that drawer and saw a new bow. It was a compound bow, all black with some gold lining here and there that made it match perfectly with her suit.

"This is perfect," Aaila said in appreciation. She was looking it up and down, feeling its weight when she was aiming, everything seemed perfect with this bow, but that was what Oliver probably had asked for, and when you are Ra's Al Ghul, you get what you ask for.

"The little one there, from both of us. Open it," Nyssa told Aaila. She put down her new bow and picked up the little cloth with a ribbon holding it closed. When she looked down into it, she could something shining. She picked it up and looked at a golden necklace with two silver rings attached to it.

"That's your engagement rings," Aaila stated and looked surprised at Nyssa, who simply nodded at Aaila.

"We wanted you to have these, just in case, since you have basically been our daughter from day one, and none of us really realized that until Thea mentioned you were close to being young enough to be our daughter. But we wanted you to have these, because without your knowledge we had your name written on the inside of the ring, like a promise to each other we would always take care of you," Nyssa told Aaila. Aaila's eyes had to start to tear up. She thought it was so beautiful what Nyssa and Oliver had done for her, without her actually knowing and the last time she was this happy was on their wedding day, where she was told she was adopted by them. Aaila pulled Nyssa into a bigger and tighter hug than before. Since Aaila had started tearing up, Nyssa had started too when she saw the young girl being this happy and returned the hug with equal force.

"I don't think I've ever been this happy in my life before. Thank you, for everything you've ever done for me," Aaila said and let some tears fall from her eyes. Nyssa could feel the tears hit her breasts and them running further down her cleavage. Not even a second later she too wasn't able to hold her tears back and let them fall down onto Aaila's hair.

"Send him up, please," Oliver said. Felicity looked over at Oliver with a brow furrowed.

"Who's coming?" Felicity asked, not having heard anything about someone should come.

"Our third partner. I wanted you to have more help than just me, since I have other things going on too, which I have to prioritize over this sometimes and I don't want you to work on this alone," Oliver explained. Felicity looked surprised at Oliver.

"I didn't know you had other things to attend to. What things, if I may ask?" Felicity asked curiously.

"I have the club and then I am the leader of another organization, which I have to take care of whenever that's needed," Oliver explained without mentioning the League and what they were doing in his organization.

"Then who is this other guy coming to help us?" Felicity asked. As if on cue, they heard the elevator bell ring and a man in a suit stepped out of it. Oliver stood and went to greet the man.

"Thank you for wanting to help us with this," Oliver greeted the man, while shaking his hand.

"Thank you for wanting me. I know you have a really busy schedule, and this is an exciting project you have here," The man greeted back. Then his eyes went to the blond sitting in front of the computer screen. He walked to stand beside her and held out his hand to shake her hand.

"You must be Felicity. I'm pleased to meet you. I'm Ray Palmer," Ray said and shook her hand. Felicity looked at him dumbfounded. She har heard about Ray Palmer, but she had never seen a picture or anything about him.

"The Ray Palmer?" Felicity asked a bit stars-trucked.

"Yes, that is me," he replied with a little laugh.

"I'm thankful that you wanted to come and help with this, Ray. I think I will start working on the speech for the press conference tomorrow. In the meanwhile, you two can catch up and get to know each other. See guys tomorrow," Oliver said and walked out the glass door to the office room they had gotten for this project.

"See you," Ray and Felicity said simultaneously as Oliver walked out of the door, with Diggle right behind him.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hey everyone! So, I have gotten a review that told that the parental care that Oliver and Nyssa are doing for Aaila, is a bit unusual. I would like to say that, that is true, but they aren't normal people either, they are assassins, and therefore doesn't have a normal life.**_

_**But I would love to know what you guys think about the parental care of Aaila and if you think there are a few things I should start think about when it comes to the bond between the three of them**_

_**Hope you enjoy the chapter, please leave a review telling me what you guys think about it :D**_

**Present**

When Oliver walked inside the door, he was met with a tight hug from Aaila. Oliver had heard her coming, but he didn't think that she would be practically jumping into his arms. He was slightly confused as to why she was reacting like she was, but then he noticed the necklace with the two rings around her neck. He now had a pretty good idea as to why she was reacting like she was.

"Thank you," Aaila said holding herself tight into his embrace.

"It's good to see you too," Oliver said as he and Aaila pulled apart. Oliver felt a little bad about letting her open the gifts without him present, but he didn't want to wait anymore for her to get them, and he had to be there when Ray would meet Felicity. "They suit you,"

Aaila's lit up when he said that. She had been wondering what he would think about her wearing them, but she would only take them off when she would have to shower.

"I know they don't exactly fit with what I am wearing, but I am really happy you like them on me," Aaila said. She was still wearing her pink sports bra and black running shorts, and she had noticed some guys had been staring at her when she and Nyssa had gone to get something to eat for lunch, but she had gotten used to it by now, it was just a little new to her that young men were staring at her now too, and not just boys on her own age.

"They still suit you," Oliver said and walked further into the apartment. Nyssa was in the kitchen trying to cook some food for dinner, facing the other way. Oliver had helped her a little with learning how to cook these past couples of days. She was definitely improving, but all of it hadn't been great, but she would get better with time, which she didn't mind.

"Hi, Love," Oliver said as he walked up behind Nyssa and placed a kiss on Nyssa's cheek. Nyssa had been startled by her husband. He was the only one who could sneak up behind him, which was something that was a little annoying, but she didn't really mind.

"Hi," She replied and turned around to kiss him properly. They didn't deepen the kiss since Aaila was watching them too and they didn't want to make her feel like she was intruding anything.

"When will dinner be ready?" Aaila asked when Oliver and Nyssa had pulled apart. Oliver looked at Nyssa since it was her who was cooking today.

"It should be ready in fifteen minutes," Nyssa said and went back to the food, so Oliver started working on the speech for tomorrow.

They didn't go out that night since Oliver had to make sure he didn't look like he had been beaten up, and he wouldn't risk going out and then getting hurt. They had watched a movie today, and as it was now getting towards the end, Aaila started yawning. Oliver was tired too, but he knew there were around ten minutes left of the movie, so he wanted to watch the rest of anyway. Nyssa had fallen asleep was resting her head on Oliver's shoulder, while Aaila was resting her head on Nyssa's shoulder.

The movie ended and Nyssa and Aaila had both shifted their positions, so Nyssa was now leaning her back against Oliver and her legs up on the couch on either side of Aaila, who was resting her head against Nyssa's breasts. Aaila wasn't asleep yet, but it was very close, but she wanted to fall asleep in her own bed instead of the couch, even though Nyssa's breasts were really good pillows.

"Aaila are you going to get up yourself?" Oliver asked after he had tapped her shoulder. He was trying to be very silent since he didn't want Nyssa to wake up. It was rare she fell asleep on the couch whenever they were watching a movie, so she must have been really tired.

"Yeah… Are you gonna come up?" Aaila asked as she moved to stand up.

"You want me to?" Oliver asked, hoping she wanted him to, but he did understand it if she wouldn't since she was already sixteen.

"I would like it, yeah," She replied and started walking towards the stairs to get to her room. As Aaila disappeared up the stairs, moved to pick up Nyssa in his arms and carry her up to their bed. He placed her down on her side of the bed and helped her get her clothes off of her since she hated to sleep when she was wearing too much clothes.

When he had gotten her out of her clothes, she was still sleeping, and Oliver was relieved that he didn't wake her up. He went out of the room and down the stairs to turn off the few lights they had left turned on when they went upstairs. He walked back up the stairs, and instead of going into his own bedroom, he headed for Aaila's, like he had said he would. When he walked inside, he saw Aaila under her covers, covering up her body. Oliver could see by her naked shoulders that she wasn't wearing anything on her upper body at least. He couldn't tell if she was wearing anything on her lower body, but he assumed she wasn't since she had once told him she liked to sleep in the nude.

"Why did you go downstairs?" Aaila asked when he had sat down on the edge of her bed. He was leaning back, so he had to put his hand down, on the other side of Aaila's legs, to support himself.

"I had to turn off the lights. I couldn't really do it when I carried Nyssa to bed," Oliver responded to her, with one of the softest voices Aaila had ever heard him use. Aaila nodded, showing she understood and had heard what he said, then there was a moment of silence where no one of them said anything, simply just enjoying the others company.

"Aaila, there isn't anything wrong, since you wanted me up here, right?" Oliver asked. It had been something he had been thinking about a couple of times since she had asked him to come up here, but he was really hoping there was nothing.

"No, there isn't. I just like the feeling when you tug me in," Aaila said and pressed her head down into her pillow. Oliver smiled at her, and the way she was acting like a child. It made sense for him that she was acting like that sometimes, since she didn't know her biological parents when she was younger, and she hadn't really felt part of a family before she met him and Nyssa.

"Good to know," Oliver replied and bent down to give her a kiss on the forehead. Aaila hummed a little when his lips touched her forehead. She loved it when he did that, it was one of the best feelings in the world she knew.

"Are you ready for your speech tomorrow?" Aaila asked, suddenly remembering why they were going to bed so early, instead of heading out tonight.

"Not yet, which is one of the reasons as to why I won't go to bed just yet," Oliver replied and smiled at her. He liked that she actually seemed to care about what he was going to do for the city, that would start tomorrow, and as Oliver Queen and not just Ra' Al Ghul.

"Ehm… Can you… I don't know, maybe sit in here with it for a little while?" Aaila asked unsurely. It wasn't often she was unsure of her questions, but when she was, Oliver just had a hard time saying no, and that was the case here too.

"I will go a check on Nyssa and then come back with my things then. Promise you will try to sleep even though I am here, then," Oliver said and rose from the bed and started towards the door, leading to the hallway.

"I promise," Aaila replied. And with that Oliver started walking towards his and Nyssa's bedroom to check on his wife. She was still sleeping, and it seemed like she was in a deep sleep, from what Oliver could tell by her breathing. He then proceeded downstairs to get his notebook, where he was writing his speech, and a pen to write with.

When Oliver had left the room, Aaila got out of bed and decided it was probably for the best if she put on some clothes before he got back. It wasn't like she had a problem with it if Oliver saw her naked, which she was at the moment, but she found it more appropriate. She put on the pink sports bra she had been wearing today and the shorts too. This time though, she wore her shorts without any underwear beneath now that she would be covered by her sheets anyway. She then got back into bed and not even a minute later, Oliver back inside the room. He walked to the other side of the bed and sat down, with his back resting on the backboard. He noticed Aaila had put on, at least a sports bra, but obviously, he couldn't see anything underneath the sheets.

"Goodnight, Dad," Aaila said and tugged herself better under the sheets. Oliver or his arm on her shoulder and caressed it running his thumb over it.

"Goodnight, Sweetie. Love you," Oliver replied, not thinking about the words that left his mouth. Aaila opened her eyes and looked up at Oliver. Oliver didn't seem to notice that she was looking at him, or what he had said, he seemed to be too focused on the speech he was trying to put together. It was the first time, Aaila had heard Oliver say he loved her and brought a smile on her face. She didn't want to disturb him, so she closed her eyes and tried to sleep. She was sure she was going to have a good night's sleep now, because of Oliver.

When Nyssa woke up the next morning she was resting on top of Oliver. She was surprised that he was still in bed considering he woke up before her every day. He did that today too, but usually, Nyssa woke up to an empty bed, but today Nyssa feeling warm because of the heat from Oliver's body. She looked up and was met with Oliver's blue warm eyes.

"Hey there," Oliver greeted her and kissed her, which Nyssa returned.

"HI… Not that I am complaining, but why are you still in bed?" Nyssa asked snuggling further into Oliver's chest. It was rare he was in bed with her in the morning, so she wanted to make as much of it as she could.

"I have slept as much as I usually do, I just went to bed a lot later. Aaila wanted me to sit beside her while she fell asleep," Oliver explained, holding Nyssa tighter into his chest.

"Hmm… Did she want something?" Nyssa asked still looking up at her husband.

"No, she just wanted the company," Oliver said and kissed Nyssa once again.

There was just a couple of hours until Oliver was going to present the new project to all of Starling City, and last night he had gotten his speech done before he went to bed. He was really looking forward to sharing it all with the city since it was one way of helping the city and that would mean he now had two ways to do it. He was also very excited to reveal that Ray and Felicity were going to 'help' him with the project, even though it was, in fact, them who were going to run it all, while Oliver just was the face for the project. Oliver's train of thoughts about today was stopped when he saw Aaila standing in the doorway between their bedroom and the hallway.

"Dad, what was it that you wanted me to wear at the reveal?" She asked. She was only wearing her sports bra and her shorts, while she was leaning against the doorframe.

"That is something you have to ask your mom about. She has been the one to choose what we all are going to wear today," Oliver said and sent a smile at Nyssa. The sight before Aaila's eyes would have been awkward for her if it wasn't the fact that the three of them had been on several missions where they all had been a lot closer to stay warm, so now it didn't bother Aaila whenever she saw Oliver and Nyssa being cuddly.

"It was in a couple of hours, right?" She asked having something in mind for what she could do until they had to get ready to go.

"Yeah, it was," Nyssa answered, still with her head on Oliver's chest. Aaila nodded and then left the doorway and headed for own room. When she got in there, she went to her closet. She wanted to clean out in her clothes since some of it had been a little too small for her and she wanted to find that, so she could give away to someone if it wasn't completely ruined.

She started digging through her sports clothes first. All of her yoga pants were fitting her as they should, and her shorts were the same. She noticed she had a lot of different colors and designs for her clothes, that she hadn't noticed before, which she would definitely consider wearing more often. She picked up a sports bra in a neon yellow color and noticed that she had one in a size bigger. She took off the pink one she was wearing now and put on the small, neon yellow, one.

Now she definitely knew it was the big one she was going to keep. This one was too small, and she could even feel her breasts lifting the sports bra from underneath, so the underside of her breasts was able to be seen if you were sitting on the floor in front of her. She pulled it off and threw it to the side, so she was sure she wouldn't accidentally put it back inside her closet again.

She then proceeded to all of the other clothes she had. There wasn't much that didn't fit like a glove, but most of it did. There were a few hoodies and t-shirts that were too big on her, but that didn't matter that much since she could just them whenever she was having an off day where she didn't want to do anything.

They had arrived at the reveal of the new project. Oliver was standing in the middle of the stage, in front of the microphones ready to start his speech. He was wearing a light grey suit, with a white dress shirt underneath and no tie. On his right, Ray and Felicity were standing ready to be revealed Oliver's partners for this project. On Oliver's left, was Aaila and Nyssa standing. They were both wearing a white, skintight dress that stopped just above their knees. The dresses had no straps, which made their shoulders fully exposed.

Oliver tapped the microphone and every reporter went silent and looked up at him expectantly. No one in the city had any clue on what was this new project for the city that Oliver was going to reveal.

"Hey everyone, thank you for coming. I know none of you know what this is going to be about, apart from 'a new project' here in the city, and that is what I am going to reveal for you now. Last time you saw me on a stage for a reveal, I told you all that I didn't want to take over my father's company, and that is still not the case. No, what I am here to announce is that Walter Steele had a great idea about how I and my associates would be able to help Starling City, by helping the places that needed the most. So, this new project is about taking all of the excess power from Queen Consolidated, every day, and transfer it around in the parts of the city that need it the most. I know we won't be able to satisfy everyone immediately, but Queen Consolidated and my teams for this project, are already working on something that would make it possible for the entire city. But, from this day, myself, Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak and Ray Palmer, are going to send all of the excess power from Queen Consolidated to the Glades. The people who live there need it more than the people who don't. Thank you for coming, and I hope you will embrace this new project with open arms. Thank you," Oliver finished his speech and walked back on the stage to get Ray and Felicity up on the front of the stage, so everyone could see them. Oliver too grabbed Aaila's hand pulled her and Nyssa up on the front of the stage even though they weren't part of the project, Oliver still wanted to show everyone that they were his support from back home. All of the reporters started clapping and a lot of them wanted to ask further questions, but none of the people on the stage wanted to answer any questions at the moment.

The five of them went back to Oliver, Nyssa and Aaila's place where they sat down at the dinner table and opened up a bottle of wine. Oliver had done his research on Felicity and therefore found out she was a big fan of wine, while he had known Ray for some time and knew he preferred red wine over white wine.

"So, Oliver, when did you adopt Aaila?" Ray asked, not having heard the news about when it happened.

"We held an official wedding and it was my gift to Nyssa and Aaila that, Aaila would be adopted by us," Oliver explained and took a sip of the wine.

"Wait, have you two met before?" Felicity asked surprised they sounded like they had known each other for a long time. Ray looked at Oliver and Nyssa with a questioning look. Oliver shook his head and started speaking.

"After I got back home, we have done some favors for each other, so we have gotten to know each other quite well," Oliver lied. He didn't want to tell Felicity about how they actually met since that would make her even more suspicious about who Oliver in fact was.

"Oh…" Was all Felicity responded.

"And talking about favors, Ray can I get you to take a look on the pipes for Aaila's bathroom? Apparently, she doesn't have any hot water in her bathroom anymore," Oliver asked, trying to steer the conversation into something where he didn't have to lie about everything.

"Yeah of course. I think I might be able to come by tomorrow, but I will let you know if I can come by," Ray told Oliver and took a sip of his wine.

The rest of the evening went by with a calm conversation, with a lot of wine and the clock was now, way past dinner. Aaila had walked to her room, and Ray and Felicity were about to leave the apartment. Nyssa was following Felicity towards the door, while Ray and Oliver were a few meters behind them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't really think about that she might not know who you really were," Ray said quietly enough so Felicity couldn't hear it.

"It's okay, Ray. She didn't ask into it any further," Oliver assured. They had reached Nyssa and Felicity, who was standing by the door saying goodbye.

"See you tomorrow," Oliver said to Ray. Ray nodded and started walking out of the apartment, with Felicity just beside him. Oliver and Nyssa and walked up the stairs to Aaila's room and was shocked to see her room so messy. She had clothes scattered all over the floor and on her chair.

"Aaila what happened in here?" Nyssa asked signaling to all her mess.

"Oh, I just wanted to clean out in my closet," Aaila said and started going through the clothes she had on her bed. She wanted to clean up her bed before she was heading to bed, but it looked like she didn't have time for that just yet. "Are we going out?"

Oliver nodded and went back out of the room and headed for the door. Nyssa and Aaila followed him rather quickly. Soon enough the three of them were inside the car, driving towards the foundry to put on their gear.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Three years ago, Nanda Parbat**_

_Oliver's eyes flew open and he looked around. He then noticed that Nyssa was in his arms. He then remembered what had happened last night, but he didn't remember falling asleep with Nyssa beside him. Maybe he had fallen asleep while she was massaging him? That could have been a possibility, but what was he supposed to do now? He couldn't just leave her room since the other assassins would see him leave and they would start to think something had been going on. Maybe he should just stay in bed with her until both of them woke up again. _

_Oliver debated for a long time with himself what he should do. Nyssa had now noticed he was awake but had stayed quiet and still just to see what he would end up doing. If he decided to stay she would ask him what he was doing up at this hour. It then felt like Oliver had calmed down and decided to stay with her, which she was happy with we've thought it was very unlike her to let anyone sleep in her room, but there was something about Oliver and it had been there ever since she saw him the first time, back on the island and she had to take care of him after he got hurt. Obviously, the kisses they had given each other yesterday did something about their relationship with each other and could probably now be called something more than teacher and student. _

_Oliver laid his head back down behind Nyssa's and tried to get back to sleep, but that was interrupted by Nyssa who turned her body to face Oliver but still staying inside his embrace. She sent him a sleepy smile and Oliver thought it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. He found her so peaceful and beautiful at that moment and he wished it would have lasted more than a few seconds. _

"_Hey... What are you doing up?" Nyssa asked in a sleepy voice. Oliver tried to retract his arm that went around her, but when he tried, she put her hand on his arm telling him she wanted his arm to stay where it was, and he decided to do as she wanted. _

"_I... Ehm... No reason," Oliver tried to avoid having a conversation about what was going on inside his head whenever he was sleeping. Nyssa though, saw right through his bad lie and simply raised an eyebrow and looked at him. Oliver could see, by her facial expression, that she didn't take that as an answer, but he didn't say anything else unless he was needed to. _

"_Oliver, what is it? I know why people wake up in the middle of the night when there isn't any kind of noise. Please tell me what it is," Nyssa pressed on. She knew if there was going to be something between the two of them, there had to be a high level of trust between them. Oliver sighed by her pressing on, but he knew that it would be for the best because maybe she could even help him somehow. _

"_I've had nightmares ever since I couldn't find my friends back on the island. I know it has just been a couple of days, but I feel like hell for leaving them there if there was just the slightest chance that they would be alive..." Oliver explained still avoiding Nyssa's eyes. All Nyssa could do was feel sorry for him. She never intended to make him feel like that when she brought him with her to the League. She pulled him into a tight hug and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Oliver was surprised by her action, but he soon gave in and returned the hug. Three lied there for a couple of minutes before Nyssa pulled to look at Oliver again. He still had tears in his eyes, but he now had a smile on his face too. _

"_When you are ready to go on a mission, I promise you that we can go back to the island and take a look around to see if they are alive because if they are, they will probably still be on that island," Nyssa said, now with tears in her own eyes._

"_Thank you, Nyssa. It means a lot to me," Oliver said. He now noticed how close their faces were. His gaze kept shifting to her lips. They hadn't kissed since they were on that mat and Oliver was now thinking about making it happen again. Nyssa could see that Oliver's gaze was switching between her eyes and her lips, and she actually didn't really know what she wanted Oliver to do. He was lying in her bed right now and she had never had anyone else to sleep with her before, but she was enjoying this and really wanted to see where this would go. Oliver could see her struggle in her eyes whenever his eyes met hers. _

_He leaned closer to her lips and their lips met each other in a kiss. It was one of the best feelings Nyssa had ever felt when she kissed him. Not the kiss in itself, but the feeling that streamed through her body when they kissed. She leaned into the kiss and she could feel her hands subconsciously wander up and around his body. She could feel Oliver stiffen every time her hands ran across one of his scars, but Nyssa took her time to really get a feel of them, so she could remember the feeling and placement of them. It seemed like Oliver was beginning to relax even though she was touching his scars and paid extra attention to them. _

_Nyssa rolled on top of Oliver and they laid like they had done earlier, though Nyssa's hands were roaming Oliver's body a lot more than they did earlier. Without thinking, Oliver moved his hands to either side of her hips. He then realized where his hands were and held them still. He didn't want to go any further, knowing that it would be too early for them if they wanted something serious, and there was something special about Nyssa that he wanted to explore. Nyssa hummed into the kiss and pulled slightly away. _

"_I want you to understand that I want this to work out, whatever this is and are going to be," Oliver said. Their lips were so close that Nyssa could feel Oliver's lips move when he spoke. She kissed him again._

"_I want this to work too," Nyssa replied and shifted down Oliver's body, so she could rest her head on Oliver's chest, but were still lying on top of him. Oliver couldn't help but smile, it was so sweet to see Nyssa like that, and soon enough both of them closed their eyes to get some sleep since it was still in the middle of the night. Nyssa though, made sure that Oliver fell asleep first so she knew that he would get some more sleep, than the little bit he had gotten this far. _

**Present**

"That outfit really suits you," Oliver said as he, Nyssa and Aaila walked back into the foundry after having taken out one more of the Triad's hideouts.

"Yeah it really does," Aaila agreed and did a twirl for Oliver and Nyssa, so they could see the whole suit.

"Now you just have to make sure it doesn't become messy," Nyssa said as she put down her bow in one of the drawers. Aaila chuckled.

"Will do," Was all Aaila answered. She knew if she didn't clean it or anything, there would go a long time again before she would get anything that even looks like this one, and she didn't want a new one, ever, if she could avoid it. Then there was something that popped up in her mind. "Dad, why is it I never see you wear the Robe of Ra's AL Ghul?"

Oliver was slightly surprised by her question since he didn't think she ever thought about it. In his mind, that robe still belonged to Bruce even though it, in reality, belonged to himself. But he had been wearing it when he had met with other League members and wasn't in his assassin outfit.

"I don't know really. I feel like it still belongs to Bruce, but I have been wearing it when I have met with some of the other assassins in the League," Oliver explained.

"Oliver, that robe is yours now. Not mine," Bruce said as he came into the foundry. He had heard everything they had talked about when they walked inside, he had just waited for the right time to reveal himself.

"Father, why are you here? You said you wanted to live a peaceful life, in the time you had left," Nyssa said as she walked up to her father and gave him a brief hug, which Bruce returned.

"And that is right," Bruce answered as they pulled apart. "But I haven't really gotten the chance to ask how my 'surprise' granddaughter has been doing ever since the Ms. Waller episode," Bruce said and looked at Aaila. Aaila could feel her lips curve up into a smile. She hadn't even thought about Bruce now would be her granddad, after she got adopted, but he was, and it made her even happier to know her family was bigger than before and the fact that Bruce was acknowledging it.

"I'm actually doing fine. She shot me in the arm and the bullet went through, then Oliver used some of the water from the Lazarus Pit in the wound when we got home and now it's gone," Aaila explained with a big happy smile on her face. Bruce nodded and returned the smile. He walked up to stand a few meters from Aaila.

"I'm proud of how quick of a learner you have become. The way you wanted to offer yourself, so Ms. Queen didn't have to be taken, it was a beautiful sight," Bruce told her, but what he said only made Aaila curious and Bruce could see that, so he continued. "I had gotten a dinner invite from Moira, and I had just arrived at the mansion when I see you offer yourself instead of Ms. Queen,"

Aaila nodded at his explanation and sent him a smile. Nyssa was surprised to hear her father had been there that night since she hadn't heard about her father being invited to dinner, but Oliver didn't seem fazed by it.

"You knew?" Nyssa asked her husband in a low voice, while Bruce and Aaila were continuing their conversation.

"He came into the room, where I had killed every guard there was, and I asked him for the location for A.R.G.U.S. so I could go get her. He offered his help, but I refused it too. Sorry I didn't tell you," Oliver replied and looked at his wife. She could see he hadn't intended on keeping her in the dark, but it had somehow slipped in all of the mess that night, but she wasn't mad at him, because she understood that he was under a lot of pressure that night and he had probably done something suitable for poor A.R.G.U.S. when he arrived there.

"I'm just happy that everything went fine anyway," Nyssa said and accepted Oliver's apology. Oliver and Nyssa turned their attention back to Bruce since it was unlike him to be in the foundry, especially now that he had given the mantle of being Ra's to Oliver. Bruce noticed they shifted their attention back to him so he decided to reveal the lay one of his reasons to be there.

"I wanted to check up on dear Aaila, but unfortunately it wasn't the only reason why I have come here... Ms. Waller went to visit me yesterday. I would have her right there but she had some insurance. Anyway, she told me that I should try and convince you three to leave Starling City so she could get a job in saving the world. What she means about saving the world, I don't know, but I know you shouldn't leave before she understands what the League is capable of," Bruce explained to the three of them.

Nyssa was angry that Amanda Waller had visited her father now that he had retired. Aaila still remembered her little event at the A.R.G.U.S. facility's she didn't want to repeat that. Oliver, on the other hand, didn't have any kind of reaction. He just stood there and looked at Bruce. Nyssa saw that he did not react, and she didn't know whether she should be concerned about what he was planning to do or if she should help him. The way Oliver reacted was an indicator that he was furious, and the three people waiting for his reaction knew that. Oliver wasn't one to take it lightly when someone told him to do something, especially when he had shown that person that they shouldn't mess with him and they were targeting his family.

"I will let you know when we threaten Waller again," Oliver said and looked at Bruce, who nodded at Oliver's response. He knew shouldn't push Oliver right now. "We should all get some rest. Ray will be coming tomorrow and help with the pipes," He continued and looked at all three. Oliver went to the back of the foundry and changed into his normal clothes. He came back dressed and ready to go back home to get some sleep, but neither Nyssa nor Aaila were to go. They were just about to get changed. They had a small talk with Bruce about how Oliver was reacting, and now Bruce had left to get some sleep too.

"I'll be in the car," Oliver said and walked towards the exit. Nyssa and Aaila looked in the direction where he disappeared. They were just waiting for the moment where Oliver's calm demeanor would slip, and hell would be released.

He had reached the car and pulled out his phone to make a phone call.

"_Oliver, do you know what time it is?" _Roy asked as a rhetorical question.

"Yeah, I know... Sorry about that, but I need you to do something for me," Oliver told him.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" Roy asked sleepy, but still much more awake now that Oliver had asked him to do something, which hadn't happened before.

"I need you to watch Thea more now than ever. I believe A.R.G.U.S. is going to make a play again soon… They found Nyssa's father and asked him to tell me to leave town, so when I don't leave, I want to make sure everyone in my family is safe. That includes you too," Oliver explained to Rot. Roy was happy that Oliver saw him as family, so he was happy about that, but it was mixed feelings since A.R.G.U.S. was mentioned.

"I can definitely do that. Should I explain it to her when she wakes up?" Roy asked, looking down at the sleeping Thea beside him.

"You can do that. I won't tell my mother nor Walter, but I take it you are at the mansion most of the time, so I will know if something happens?" Oliver asked, well knowing they were at the mansion, and in Thea's bed right now.

"Yeah, of course, Oliver," Roy said.

"Good. Now, get some sleep, so you are ready for the next few days. Goodnight," Oliver said and hung up the phone. He looked to the side and saw Nyssa and Aaila coming out from the foundry, dressed in their normal clothes. They got in the car and the three of them drove home.

The next morning, around eleven, am, Oliver had gotten a call from Ray telling him that he would be there in a couple of minutes. After they had hung up, Oliver went to tell Aaila that, so she had a chance to get dressed, if she wasn't already. He walked inside her bedroom and saw her lying on the bed, still under the covers, on her phone.

"Ray will be here in a couple of minutes. Maybe you want to get dressed," Oliver told her and sent her a smile. Oliver was about to walk back out of the room when Aaila asked him something.

"Dad, what is going to happen with this Waller-situation?" She asked while getting out of bed and started towards her closet. Oliver turned back around to see Aaila, close to naked, walking towards her closet.

"Right now, I am figuring it out. If she does anything before, I have made a reasonable plan, then I go to A.R.G.U.S. and kill them all," Oliver said looking into Aaila's eyes.

"And you don't want any backup?" She asked. She had stopped walking towards her closet when he had given her an answer and now, she was really curious about what was going on inside his head.

"I think I will take Nyssa with me… I know you want to go too, but I don't think you should witness mass murder just yet," Oliver explained to her. Aaila understood that. After all, she was only sixteen and even though she had killed close to a hundred people now, she understood that Oliver was a bit protective of her.

"I understand… Please just don't think I am a little kid anymore," She said and gave Oliver a look that told him that he had to make her happy about that.

"I don't, but even I haven't done mass murder by that size if that is going to happen, and I won't risk anything with you," Oliver explained as he had walked to standby the doorframe of her closet.

"Thank you," Aaila started, she then heard the doorbell ring. Ray was here. "I should probably get dressed,"

Oliver nodded and walked downstairs to greet Ray. When he got down, Nyssa and Ray were already talking about how Ray's love life was going. Aaila was looking at different more classy outfits she might wear today, but she was going to train with Roy today, so she ended up picking a pair of white yoga pants, and a white sports bra, with a light grey crop-top hoodie on top. Then she could take off her hoodie when she was getting too hot, but it would still be comfortable to wear. The hoodie was an idea she had gotten from Thea, who had told her that it would be a bit more appropriate than just a sports bra when she wasn't training. Aaila knew that she wasn't always wearing something everyone else would, but she had gotten used to not care if anyone saw a lot of her skin, though she would only let Nyssa and Oliver see her naked, or at least very close to.

Just as Aaila had dressed and walked out of the closet, she was met with Ray standing in her room.

"I hope it was okay I just walked in to get started?" Ray asked, hoping it was okay with Aaila. Nyssa had told him it was okay, but he would rather have Aaila tell him, instead of Nyssa, since it wasn't her room.

"Yeah of course it is, Ray," Aaila told him. She could he was a little bit unsure if it had been okay with her, but in reality, she didn't really care. Yes, it was her room and she appreciated Ray was thinking about her before just entering her room, but on the other side, she couldn't wait to have a shower in her own bathroom again. She knew Nyssa and Oliver knew what she was doing in her showers, so she was looking forward to being able to do that without there was a chance they would hear her. Of course, there was always the possibility that they could be waiting for her in her room, but it was highly unlikely, since they knew what she was doing in her showers, so she wasn't concerned about that at all.

"Great! I will get to work then," Ray said and walked inside the bathroom. He was carrying a small bag his right hand, which Aaila figured would be his tools, but there was something she didn't exactly know.

"How do you know where the problem is?" She asked curious about how he would know that. Ray opened his bag and placed it on the floor and opened it.

"It's just something I can feel," Was all he answered, but when he looked at Aaila, he could see that she didn't believe him, so he continued. "You know I'm good with computers, so I hacked into the plans over your apartment, and downloaded everything about this place, and from there I could tell it was something technology that needed an update, even though this place was build just a couple of years back,"

Aaila looked surprised when she realized he just had a small laptop in his bag and started typing away.

"So, you don't even have to cut in anything?" Aaila asked surprised that her problem wasn't bigger of a problem.

"Nope. Now, I have started the update, and we can go downstairs while we wait, then I will get a message on my watch when it is done" Ray explained and stood from the floor. Aaila nodded and followed Ray out when he walked past her.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hi. I wanted to say I'm sorry for the, a lot, fewer uploads that I have been giving for some time now. I have a lot of things going on at the moment, and it seems like there will just come more and more things, so for the future, there won't be as many uploads as I have been giving, but I may consider making my chapters longer. Please tell me what you think about that.**_

_**Hope you enjoy the chapter :D**_

_**Three years ago, Nanda Parbat  
A few weeks later…**_

_Oliver and Nyssa had kept their little relationship a secret, but nothing goes past Ra's Al Ghul in his own home, so he knew about them, but hadn't confronted them about it, so they didn't think that he knew. He saw that Oliver made his daughter happy and that was something he couldn't deny her, so he had no problem with their relationship. _

_Oliver and Nyssa were lying in Oliver's bed at the moment. It was their last night together before Oliver may not be the same man as he was now. Nyssa knew that and therefore she wanted to spend all the time she could with him, and she had accepted that the Oliver she knows now, may possibly not be the same that would come back. Oliver had been informed about what was going to happen. He was getting cleansed. However, he didn't know yet what that meant, which scared him a little, but not enough for him to show it visibly. Nyssa though had seen right through him and knew he was scared of what this was. She wanted to tell him, but no matter what she told him, it wouldn't even be close to what he was going to live through._

"_Are you going to be okay?" Oliver asked as they were lying in his bed. He was caressing her arm, gently swiping his fingers slowly up and down her skin. She had her eyes closed as she felt his fingers run up and down her skin. It was a very soothing touch, but Oliver's question brought her out of her little trance._

"_You are asking me about that? I'm not the one that is going to live through hell from today on," Nyssa said with a concerned look and slight disbelief at Oliver's calm demeanor._

"_I may be inflicted with physical pain, but as it stands right now, your psychological pain is what I am concerned about," Oliver told her. Nyssa understood what he was talking about, and she was concerned about that too, but she was still more concerned about what was going to happen to Oliver. If everything went as it did, with ninety-nine percent of the assassins, then Oliver would be emotionless, and therefore would never look at her the same way as he does to her now. She knew it would sound selfish, and that wasn't her at all, which was why she wouldn't say anything about what she really felt. _

"_I know, but-" Nyssa started, but was cut off by knocking on the door. It was time for Oliver to be cleansed, and he would never feel anything again. Oliver quickly pulled Nyssa into a kiss, which quickly was deepened by Nyssa. Oliver slowly pulled away from her, not wanting to end this moment, but he knew it was just the way things were going to be._

"_I will see you at the first stage at the cleansing…" Oliver said and raised from the bed. Nyssa nodded in defeat. She knew there was nothing she could do about what was going to happen, even though she was the Daughter of the Demon. Oliver opened the door, just enough for him to slip through, so the assassins that had come to follow him to the first stage, wouldn't see Nyssa in his room. _

_When Nyssa heard they had left the from his door, she went quickly out of his room, and into her own. She had to be ready quickly so she could see the first stage. She got into her League-outfit and rushed to the room where the first stage was going to happen. _

_When she entered the room, she saw Oliver, standing back facing her, with his hands in shackles. Her father was talking about was the League was about, but she didn't pay attention to his word. All she was focused on was Oliver in his shackles, about to be deemed part of the League, and thereafter going through the rest of the cleansing. Even though she could only see his back, she knew he was trying to keep an emotionless face, so Ra's couldn't see he was, in reality, scared about the next few weeks, and the pain he was going to go through. Nyssa didn't know exactly what he was going to go through, since she was raised into the League and therefore didn't have to go through the cleansing, but she knew it would be the worst weeks of his life. She knew it would be the worst weeks of her life too. _

_Her father stopped talking and grabbed a fireplace poker, with an arrow on the end. The League's symbol. It had been lying inside the fire, so when he picked it out of the fire, the end of it was glowing a yellow-orange-ish color. He placed the end of the poker on Oliver's right side of his upper back. Nyssa closed her eyes when the contact was being made, bracing herself for the scream she was sure Oliver would let out. But it never came._

_Oliver felt the burn on his back, but he knew Nyssa was watching and he didn't want her to believe he couldn't tolerate pain, so he swallowed the pain. The only sound he gave out was a breath he had been holding, bracing himself for the pain coming. The burn marker was removed and placed in some water and Oliver was freed from the shackles. He took a second to turn around and when he laid eyes on Nyssa, he gave her a little nod, telling her he was going to be fine._

"_I'm surprised. I never thought that Oliver Queen would hold back a scream when he felt pain," Ra's Al Ghul commented when he saw Oliver give his daughter a nod. Oliver turned his attention to Ra's and gave him a nod too, to show Ra's that he had heard his comment. "Now, let the cleansing begin," _

_As Ra's said that, two League assassins grabbed Oliver's arms and showed him the way to the dungeon where he would be isolated from everyone else. Even though Nyssa knew where it was located, she wouldn't dare defy the rituals of the League, so she wouldn't visit. She could just stand there and watch Oliver walking away with the two other assassins. This may be the last time she saw the only man she possibly loved._

"_I know this is hard for you, my daughter," Ra's said as he walked to stand beside her. Nyssa looked at him surprised. She didn't know her father knew about the two of them, but it seemed like he did, but she wouldn't give away herself before he told her he knew about them. "The only reason he survived the first day was because of you. I could feel that you were happier than you had ever been, and Oliver Queen was the reason for that,"_

"_Now, he's maybe gone forever," Nyssa said lowly for only her father to hear._

"_I think he will show stronger will power than any of us realized he has," Ra's said and started walking out of the room. That left Nyssa alone in the room since the other assassins left shortly before Ra's did. She was all alone that would be how she felt the next few weeks. All alone._

**Present**

"How long will that update take?" Aaila asked when she and Ray had sat down at the dinner table with Oliver and Nyssa.

"I believe it will take an hour, but I don't know. There could come something in the way that made it take longer, but an hour if no interruptions," Ray explained to her, to which Aaila just nodded at him.

"I think I will call Roy and hear if he is ready for some training," Aaila said. She hadn't sat down on a chair just yet since that had been on her mind, but she was standing just behind one.

"Yeah, of course, just make sure Thea joins you wherever you decide to train. I've asked Roy to keep an eye on her, because of this Waller-situation," Oliver told her.

"Okay, I will," Aaila said.

"Do you need a ride?" Nyssa asked.

"No, it's fine. I think I will run," Aaila told her. Nyssa nodded and watched Aaila leave for her room. Aaila got to her room and texted Roy if he wanted to train now, which he did and asked Aaila if it could be at the mansion in the garden or something. Aaila was okay with that and told him she would be there in a couple of hours. It was a long run she was going on it seemed like. She grabbed her ear-pods and her phone and went back down the stairs to run.

"Bye!" She said and opened the door to leave the apartment. She heard them give a response to her just before she closed the door. On the elevator ride down, she started looking for some music on her phone. It had been a long time she had gone for a run just because she wanted to, usually, it was Oliver that dragged her along, since he wanted to get in better shape, even though she was in phenomenal shape. She didn't know what kind of music she liked to listen to since it wasn't a privilege she had gotten while in the League before, but she knew she didn't like the music that was being played at Verdant from what she had heard when they got back from a night out. She scrolled over a lot of different genres but decided to go for some rock music since that seemed like it was the farthest from the music that was being played at the club. The elevator stopped and opened the doors. Aaila started running out of the building and when she hit the streets, she started towards the Queen mansion.

Her thoughts had been running wild ever since she left the mansion. She knew that Waller was getting impatient and wanted them to get out of Starling City and therefore it was a risk that she was running alone in the middle of nowhere. All that was around her were trees and forests. It was a beautiful sight in the sun, and that actually made Aaila's run that much better. She hated running in rain, which most people did anyway.

She had taken off her crop top hoodie and tied it around her waist since it was too hot to run with. Sweat was still running down her body and dripping to the ground. She could feel the sweat run down between her bouncing breasts and sometimes she lifted her sports bra up a little so all the sweat could run further down her body and wouldn't sink into her sports bra and make sweat marks. Of course, she didn't lift it enough so anyone who could pass by her, would see anything. It was just enough for the sweat to run further down, and then she put the sports bra back in place.

For the last kilometer, Aaila had had this weird feeling that someone was following her, but she chose to act like she hadn't. She couldn't see anyone, which was weird, but she could feel eyes on her anyway. Usually, when she followed her gut feeling she was right, so she knew someone was in fact watching her.

Out of nowhere a tranquilizer dart hit her arm and she could feel it take its effect, but her body had been trained to not react to that, so she didn't faint. Soon enough five more darts hit her, and that was enough to make her faint. She fell to the ground, and right before she closed her eyes, she saw a pair of black stilettos in front of her, and then she was gone.

"What's up, Roy?" Oliver asked when he picked up his phone, slightly curious why Roy would call him.

"_Hey… I don't know what has happened to Aaila. She said she would be here in a couple of hours, but she isn't here yet… Do you think Waller..." _Roy asked, concerned what would happen if Waller had taken Aaila again already.

"I'm... I… Thank you for telling me, Roy. I will find out what has happened and let you know when I know what is going on," Oliver said and hung up on Roy. He put his phone back down on the table.

"What is it, Love?" Nyssa asked, noticing the change in Oliver's face go from happy and calm to concern and anger.

"Aaila, she… She's been taken…" Oliver said, trying to keep calm, even though both Nyssa and Ray could tell he was going to be mad soon.

"By who?" Ray asked, not having heard about the last kidnapping episode.

"Amanda Waller, head of A.R.G.U.S," Oliver replied shortly. He stood from his chair and started walking towards the stairs. Ray and Nyssa looked in his direction and saw him disappear up the stairs.

"There's something I haven't heard about. Oliver usually doesn't react like that," Ray pointed out for Nyssa.

"Sorry, Ray, we forgot you haven't heard the news… Amanda Waller kidnapped Aaila before so she could talk to Ra's, who she didn't know was Oliver, and told him to leave Starling City. As you can see, we didn't leave Starling and now she has Aaila again. Last time she just took her for attention, this time I am afraid it might be to use her for more than attention…" Nyssa said and gave Ray a sad look.

"A.R.G.U.S… I thought they took care of big worldwide threats, not other organizations that do the same. You have a history with Waller, right?" Ray asked, starting to put the pieces together.

"We do. Especially Oliver," Nyssa said sadly.

"If there is something I can do to help, please say so. You know I am good with computers, I'm sure I can find her phone right now?" Ray offered and was already on his way to his computer which was still updating Aaila's shower.

"Ray, we gave you a promise years ago, which we intend to keep. You don't need to help us find her, I'm certain we can do that on our own," Nyssa said, not wanting to refuse Ray's offer, but make sure he knew he was making them break their promise about not getting involved in League business again.

"I know that, but Aaila is more important than some promise," Ray replied and started up the stairs. He had just reached the top of the stairs when Oliver stood in front of him with his Ray's laptop in his hand.

"I know you can find her. Please do it," Oliver asked Ray. When Ray looked into Oliver's eyes, he could see that he had a pleading look in them. He nodded and took the computer from his and started walking down the stairs again. The two of them sat down at the table, with Nyssa, again. Ray opened his computer and started typing away. Oliver could understand some of it, but then Ray did something he hadn't seen before and now Oliver had a hard time following what was going on, on the screen.

"Okay, I found her. She is in an A.R.G.U.S. bunker just outside the city. My guess is that it is where Waller has been running things in Starling from there. Give me a second and you can see what is going on," Ray told them. Oliver and Nyssa waited expectantly for the screen to pop up with a picture of what was going on.

About ten seconds later there came a picture up on the screen of Aaila sitting in shackles on a metal chair. But what made Oliver lose it was Aaila sitting there, with ripped clothes, blood stains various places on her body, and Oliver could see she was unconscious at the moment. Nyssa saw the same as Oliver and knew he would react in some way, so just before Oliver flipped the dinner table, she had pushed Ray a little back and grabbed his computer from the table, so the only thing that got flipped was the table. Nyssa and Ray watched Oliver closely as he was trying to calm his breathing.

"Love, I'm going with you this time," Nyssa said and handed Ray his laptop. Oliver turned to look at her.

"I don't want you to see what is about to happen. Please, stay here," Oliver pleaded her. He didn't want her to see what he was going to happen when he reached A.R.G.U.S. since he knew he would have no restraints this time.

"I will go with you, and when we get here, I will leave with her, and you can do what you think is suited. I know you don't want me to see you when you get merciless, Love, but you are going to need my help to get in there this time," Nyssa tried to reason with her husband. She knew he was going to be killing them in the most painful way he could think of, and he didn't like the ones he loves to see him like that.

"Fine… But you leave with her, the moment we get her. She doesn't need to see that," Oliver said with enough finality in his voice that Nyssa knew she shouldn't question it anymore. "I'm sorry, Ray, but we have to go. Thank you for finding her,"

"Yes, of course. Now, please hurry," Ray told them. Nyssa and Oliver nodded and started running towards the exit of their apartment.

"Call your father. We may need his help too," Oliver told his wife.

"Thank you for coming," Oliver said to the former Ra's when he walked up beside them.

"When it concerns my grandchild, it doesn't take that much convincing," Bruce replied. The three of them were looking down at the A.R.G.U.S. bunker they were about to infiltrate. In reality, they could just walk in through the front door, but that wasn't really their style.

"Let's get going. I don't want her to alone down there any longer," Oliver told them and put on his mask and pulled up his hood. The three of them went inside the bunker and went to find Aaila.

They had entered the room where Aaila was held, hostage. They could see a man waving his knife in front of her face, now that she was conscious again. Her face and clothes were covered in her own blood, and probably some of the soldiers too. Aaila grimaced when she saw the knife in front of her face, but then she noticed Oliver stand behind the man, and that brought up a wicked smile on her face. The man's eyes widened and before he had time to react, a sword was going through his chest. The body fell to the ground and Nyssa went to get Aaila out of her shackles.

"Come on, Sweetie," Nyssa said and pulled Aaila into a quick hug. "We need to get out of here,"

"What about them?" Aaila asked, feeling weak in her knees, but still wanted to stand on her own. She was pointing at Oliver and Bruce when she asked the question, but her arm quickly fell back down to her side, since she felt so weak.

"I made Oliver a promise that I would get you out of here, while he does what is needed. He doesn't want you to see what is about to happen," Nyssa told her, but whispered the last part. That way Aaila knew what Nyssa told her, was nothing to question.

"We will see you back at your apartment, my child," Bruce told her. He knew exactly why he was brought along for this rescue mission, and he didn't mind. Aaila nodded and accepted the sword Bruce offered her. He also knew that, even though was in a weak state right now, she would want to try and defend herself and not let Nyssa do all of the hard work.

Aaila turned to look at Oliver and he gave her a nod that told her that they were going to be okay, and she had to get going. Nyssa and Aaila then got moving slowly so Aaila had a chance to move herself without relying on Nyssa's support. Even though she just wanted to get the hell out of there, she still wanted to walk on her own, and she was happy that Nyssa understood that.

Oliver and Bruce watched as Nyssa and Aaila disappeared out of the hallway they had just come from. The two of them started walking towards the control rooms since they knew Amanda Waller would be there with a lot of soldiers there would be heavily armed.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Like I said at the beginning of the last upload, I have gone down to fewer updates, but I will try my best at making the chapters longer from now on.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this one :D**_

_**Three years ago, Nanda Parbat**_

_**Three weeks later, the end of Oliver's cleansing**_

"_You are no longer Oliver Queen. You are Al Sah-Him," Ra's Al Ghul told Oliver as he had just gotten out from the isolation cell he had been put in for the past weeks. _

"_I am Al Sah-Him, member of the League of Assassins," Oliver confirmed Ra's words. Ra's nodded at Oliver and they started to walk out of the cell. Oliver was given his League-armor, which he put on since he knew that was what Ra's wanted him to do now. They started walking back towards Nyssa's room, who Oliver thought would be waiting for him. He was greatly mistaken. _

_When they reached her room, Ra's just opened the door without even knocking. Oliver was about to tell him to let her have her privacy until he noticed that the room was empty. He knew something was off because Ra's wouldn't lead him to her room without her being there unless something was wrong._

"_Something has happened. What is it?" Oliver asked, trying not to sound like he was about to lose his mind, and still keeping a respective tone before Ra's._

"_My daughter, your teacher, was taken on one of her missions during your cleansing. We know where she has been taken, but the woman who has taken her demands that the League will be shut down in an exchange for my daughter. As the Head of the Demon, I can't do that, but I knew by the way you looked at her, before you went to your cleansing, that you would go after her if I told you this. Unless the cleansing has completely erased your former personality?" Ra's explained to Oliver. Oliver was trying to comprehend that Ra's knew about him and Nyssa, especially now that they had tried so hard to keep it between the two of them. But he was Ra's Al Ghul for a reason, so there wasn't much to really think about._

"_I have sworn my loyalty to the League, but as you said, you knew I would go after her. Where am I headed?" Oliver answered and bowed before Ra's. Ra's smiled at him. He knew Oliver had sworn his loyalty to the League, but he knew just by telling Oliver where Nyssa was, he would already be on his way._

"_Follow me," Ra's said and started walking towards the weapon smith's room. When they had reached the weapons smith, Oliver was handed his own personalized bow and sword. "Now I think you are ready to save my daughter,"_

_Oliver nodded and started towards the plane. One of the other assassins were already inside the plane and had started the engines when Oliver entered. Oliver heard some footsteps behind, so he turned around was facing Ra's again._

"_Al Sah-Him, I would like to let you know that, given Nyssa's condition from what we have seen through the call we had with them, it is likely that she won't be able to walk on her own, nor protect herself," Ra's told Oliver and gave him a picture of Nyssa in her shackles. Well, she wasn't in shackles since she was too weak to do any resistance anyway, Oliver thought since she wasn't in shackles at all, just lying on the floor covered in dried blood, which was most likely her own. Oliver was furious by the sight of Nyssa like that. He had seen her in many states, but he had never seen her in such a bad one, and it was breaking his heart._

"_Let's get going," Oliver told the pilot. Ra's turned around and started walking down the ramp between the plane and the ground, with a smile on his face, but it had a sense of worry too. He didn't want his daughter to die, but if Oliver's skills weren't enough and he would end up dying trying to rescue her, then he had to let her die like she was just another League member, but he felt confident that his daughter's training was going to be enough for Oliver to rescue her._

_The pilot closed the ramp to plane and the plane started moving slowly, and soon enough the plane was in the air, on the way to where Nyssa was being held, hostage._

_The plane had landed, and Oliver was now looking down at the building where he was told Nyssa was being held. He could see it heavily armed like they had been expecting the League to come and get her using force, but instead, Oliver was sent and was going to rip off every head on the soldiers he sees. _

_He had thought about various ways for him to get inside, but one seemed like the only one he was going to get Nyssa out alive, now that she was weak. Wearing his League attire with hood and mask up, he walked up to the front gate and waved at the soldier that was responsible for the gate opening. He could see the soldier called someone on his phone and shortly after the gates were opened and Oliver walked inside the gates. Now they knew he was there, but they were still going to be looking for him soon._

_He walked down one of the hallways when he heard two soldiers coming his way. He went inside a little closet on his right and grabbed the handle on his sword, ready to pull it out of its sheath. The soldiers noticed the open door at the closet, so when they went to close that door, Oliver pulled his sword and the next thing Oliver heard was the thud of two heads hitting the floor._

_He started walking further down the hallway when suddenly the alarms started and now everything was only lit up by the red light from the alarm lights. This was perfect for Oliver, now he had more of an advantage because they would have a harder time seeing him. He could more steps just around the corner of this hallway. He quickly went to the corner and got his sword ready again. From what he could hear between the alarm's loud blaring, there were five or six guys around the corner, less than a meter from him now. He went around and put his sword through the first person and used him as a human shield when the next person in line started firing at him. While he was holding the dead guy standing with his sword, he pulled three flechettes with his other hand and threw them at the other soldiers. One was hit in the eye, while two of the others were hit in the hand, they used to hold their guns, which was now on the floor. He dropped the dead guy and started slicing at the others. Now four of them were dead and Oliver still needed to keep one of them alive to tell him which room Nyssa was in. The guy on the left pulled his gun, but before he was able to aim it, Oliver's sword was thrown through his throat. The guy fell dead to the floor, with the sword sticking out of his throat, which Oliver pulled out when he walked past him to threaten the last man._

"_Where is Nyssa Al Ghul?" Oliver asked him while pulling his sword, and pressing it lightly up against his throat, threatening him. The soldier's focus on his throat, where he could feel some blood starting to run down his throat, but whether it was his or the other's blood, he didn't know. _

"_WHERE IS SHE!?" Oliver yelled at him._

"_She is down this hall, the last door on the right…" The soldier answered scared of what was going to happen to him now. Oliver pushed the guard in the direction of the door he was talking about._

"_Walk," He commanded. The soldier started walking slowly towards the door at the end of the hall, with Oliver's sword pressing up against his back. The soldier opened the door and Oliver saw Nyssa lying in more dried blood than she had on the picture he had seen. He pushed his sword through the soldier, killing him too. The body fell to the ground and Oliver walked to sit beside Nyssa._

"_Nyssa are you there?" Oliver asked her, but he didn't get a response. Suddenly he heard a gun getting cocked behind him._

"_Put down your weapons and get your hands behind your head," A male voice told him. Oliver could two persons breathing behind him, so he was waiting for some kind of indicator who the last person was since that person hadn't cocked a gun. Oliver did as he was told and put his sword and bow on the ground beside him. He sat on his knees and put his hands behind his head as he was told, but when the man came to give in handcuffs on, Oliver quickly turned around and jammed one of his flechettes through the man's forearm. The man dropped his gun and screamed in pain. Oliver had turned around and now saw the other person was a woman in a business suit, and she didn't look fazed by what Oliver just did to the man, so Oliver decided to take it further._

_He picked up his sword from the ground and sent it through the man's calf, only to hear another scream as the only sound in the room. He quickly pulled out his sword from the man's leg and looked down at the pathetic man lying on the floor. Oliver stepped on the man's good arm and locked his hand that way. He had his eyes fixed on the woman in the business suit, while he was slowly moving his sword down towards the hand locked in place, under his foot. When the man started screaming again, Oliver kept his gaze on the woman and could now see that she was beginning to see that he had no mercy. To finish off things, Oliver slowly moved his sword down the man's stomach to let him slowly bleed out._

_Oliver took his sword and placed it back in its sheath, took his bow and placed it around his shoulder, and went to pick up Nyssa. She was lighter than she used to be, which was a concern for him._

"_How long has she been here?" Oliver asked in a normal tone of voice._

"_You have gone through all of the guards and is now looking at a woman you have never seen before, and that is what you want to know about?" The woman asked surprised._

"_I only care about her. How long?" Oliver said carried Nyssa in his arms. Her head was resting on his shoulders while her arms were put nicely on her stomach by Oliver._

"_Nothing more than a week. Who are you? You are no ordinary assassins from the League," The woman tried to get the identity of who her soldiers had just been killed by since it looked like she wasn't going to be killed right now._

"_You first," Oliver told her. He knew it was a somewhat childish response to give, but he wouldn't let his identity be known without knowing who he was going to keep an eye on after all of this._

"_I'm Amanda Waller, the director of A.R.G.U.S," Waller replied, knowing she had to do as Oliver told her, or she would be in some deep trouble._

"_Well, Amanda, you've just been beaten by a dead man, I'm Oliver Queen," Oliver told her and started walking out of the room. When Oliver and Nyssa had reached the outside of the building, Nyssa started to stir. _

"_Oliver… Is that you?" Nyssa asked weakly. She had a hard time keeping her eyes open, but she could feel by the way he carried her, the feeling of him embracing her again, that was how she could recognize him, now that she could barely open her eyes._

"_Shh… Just rest. I will get you to safety," Oliver replied to her, while he was walking towards the plane. Nyssa complied with what Oliver told her and went back to sleep while he was carrying her. On the inside, she was happy and couldn't get happier to be in his arms again, but unfortunately, she couldn't show it in any way_

**Present**

"Oliver, have you thought about a way to get in there without us getting with by the many guns there likely is on the other side of that room?" Bruce asked concerned that Oliver hasn't thought about this plan enough.

"I go in first, and when I have their attention you go in and help me get rid of them," Oliver replied. He knew Bruce wouldn't be a big fan of letting Oliver take the highest risks, but he knew that now was no time to argue with Oliver. He would just have to be quick about helping him. Bruce nodded and followed Oliver to the door, which Oliver knew led to the office rooms, where Waller would be.

Oliver gave Bruce a bid and charged through the door while Bruce was waiting for the soldiers to aim at Oliver. Bruce could count fifteen soldiers, and then there would be Waller. After just ten seconds of waiting, Oliver had taken out three soldiers and had everyone's attention, so Bruce thought now was the time he would go in to help. Oliver had gone to the right side of the room to take out the soldiers there, so Bruce went to the left, so Oliver didn't have to go across the room to take them out. In a matter of minutes, every guard was either dead or wanting to be, because of the pain they were exposed to. Oliver walked over to one of them, grabbed him by the hair and dragged him across the room so he and Oliver were just outside the glass wall that was between them and Waller. Bruce was watching Oliver carefully; this was the part why he was asked to come along. To make sure Oliver didn't lose control while torturing whoever was going to get tortured.

Bruce watched as Oliver his sword slowly through the soldier's skull, so he would feel the pain from the sword penetrating his skull until he was dead, then Oliver drove it through quickly and pulled it back out. Bruce had seen many ways of killing a guy slowly and painfully, but he never had seen it done this way. He knew Oliver could be one of the cruelest persons when he was going to torture someone, but sometimes it was too much for anyone to watch, luckily for him he had seen a lot.

Amanda Waller watched in horror but didn't show it, what Oliver just did to one of her soldiers. Walker wasn't alone inside her little glass office room, she had her assistant director with her, Lyla Michaels. She too watched in horror as Oliver slowly killed her colleague with his sword. She knew her ex-husband, John Diggle was working with Oliver on his little mission in saving Starling City, but she had never thought Oliver would be this ruthless, especially now that John was working with him. He had to be doing things differently when he wasn't attacking A.R.G.U.S. The two of them watched as Oliver tossed the dead body aside and brought over a new one.

"Why doesn't he just kill us now?" Lyla asked her boss, not wanting to see more of her colleagues die in such a horrible way.

"He wants me to suffer now. This will stop when he sees me fear him," Waller answered, with fear evident in her voice, but not showing in her face.

The next soldier who was dragged in front of the glass office was placed on his knees, just like the last person Oliver had tortured. He pulled out his knife and kept his gaze on Waller, to see just a little hint of fear in her demeanor. His knife found its way to the soldier's shoulder and only the handle was visible, the rest was hiding inside the soldier's shoulder. Oliver saw Waller flinch, which she didn't do with the last guy, so he knew he was getting close in what he wanted.

Bruce watched as the two women were watching in horror. This was the last person alive on this side of the glass office, so Oliver was surely going to take his time with this guy. But Bruce had no idea what he was going to do if it wasn't enough to make Waller show how scared she was.

Oliver grabbed the handle of the knife and pulled it out quickly. There was blood dripping off of the blade, which Oliver decided to clean off on the man's face by sliding the blade across his cheek. Oliver 'accidentally' ended up giving the man a cut on his cheek. The man winced in pain and disgust by the way Oliver ended up cutting him. Waller and Lyla were disgusted by the way Oliver was torturing the man in front of them, and in reality, Lyla has had more than enough of this.

"Okay, we get it. You can stop now," Lyla told him through the glass that was separating them. Oliver looked at her curiously, since she wasn't the one of those two to make the calls. Oliver shifted his focus to Amanda Waller, who was looking at Lyla like she was crazy. Waller didn't agree on the call of telling Oliver it was enough, but she liked it in some way because Oliver had stopped from torturing right now.

He took his sword and cut off the head of the man beside him. Lyla and Waller winced at the sight of another decapitation, with their eyes closed for a split second, but when they opened them again, Oliver and Bruce were gone. Lyla looked at her boss and could see that she was genuinely scared now, that she didn't know where Oliver was or what he was planning anymore. Lyla was just as scared, but it was like she wasn't as scared as Waller because she knew Oliver wasn't after her, just Amanda Waller. It was a very weird, but soothing feeling she was having, but it helped her calm down at least a little bit.

Oliver could now see that they were terrified by him and what was happening. Exactly like he wanted it to be. He popped up beside them and they gave out a little yelp in surprise. Bruce stood behind him and watched the women carefully as they were getting more and more scared by every second there went. He kind of felt bad for them, now that Oliver had been playing them like it was some kind of horror movie.

"Oliver, I think enough has been done. I don't think Ms. Waller will be a problem anymore," Bruce reasoned with Oliver. Oliver was looking down at the two women since he was a bit taller than them, and for the first time, he was somewhat satisfied with the look on Amanda Waller's face. She was scared beyond reason, and it was all his doing.

"I'm not done yet," Oliver said and pulled out his sword and put it right through Waller's chest. She gasped at the feeling of life leaving her body. "You are lucky I decided to bring him. If hadn't, you would have had a much more terrible death,"

The last motion Waller did, before life left her body, was to gulp. It was both because of what Oliver said scared her, but it was in relief too, because she knew it was right. Bruce was the reason for Oliver holding back, and she was a little grateful he decided to come along.

Oliver pulled out the sword from her body and put it back in his sheath. Amanda Waller's lifeless body fell to the floor with a thud. He looked down at her body and was satisfied with her destiny. She deserved to die ever since the first time she had interfered with his's life and now she finally dead and could never do something to his family again. He turned to look at Lyla who looked down at her boss's lifeless body on the ground. She definitely hadn't thought Oliver would kill her just like that, but now she has learned that she could never predict what Oliver would do.

"Now you are the one in charge. Don't make the same mistakes as she did. Say hello to John when you see him tonight," Oliver said and started walking out of the office room.

"How did you know I was going to see John tonight?" Lyla asked shocked that Oliver knew about them.

"Because I know everything about those who are around me," Oliver said and left the premises.

Oliver and Bruce entered the foundry where Nyssa was trying to help Aaila sit up as they had heard them enter. Aaila still had some spots of blood on her body and clothes, but most of it was actually cleaned off already. Nyssa had thought it was a good idea before Oliver came back and saw how bloody Aaila had been since it would have made him feel even worse than he already did.

Oliver stiffened and stopped walking when he saw Aaila's condition. He remembered this feeling when he saw Nyssa back when he saved her from Waller, and he didn't like it one bit. He felt terrible, because if he had been there, where they had been taken, then they wouldn't have been taken since they would have been able to fend them off, but both times, he had not been there, and it was slowly killing him.

Bruce kept walking, to greet and check up on Aaila. He heard Oliver's footsteps stop, but he decided this was something either he was going to have to deal with on his own or Nyssa was the one who should help him. He greeted Aaila and Nyssa immediately saw her husband standing in the back of the room, just watching them like he was scared of showing himself. Nyssa knew right there what was going with him since she had seen him like that before. She started towards him and when she reached him, she pulled him into a hug. Her head rested her on his chest and she could easily hear that his heartbeat was beating faster than normal.

"You know this isn't your fault, right?" She asked her husband and looked up into his 'scared' eyes.

"If I had been there, she wouldn't have gotten kidnapped… Again," Oliver replied and couldn't stop looking at Aaila. He felt bad that he hadn't done something about it the first time when she was perfectly fine. Because he didn't do anything there, she was exposed to whatever she had gone through. He had no problem when he was the one to go through something like that, but when it was those around him, he felt like he had failed them.

"Aaila knew the risks of going on that run, just as well as we did, but we decided to not let that risk control how we were going to live until something happened," Nyssa tried to soothe her husband.

"I know, but it still hurts to think about that I could have done something about it…" Oliver said and finally looked down at Nyssa and kissed her. "Thank you. You always know what to say to me when I'm down,"

"I should. It's kind of in the thing about marriage. Come on, she has been eager for you to come home and hear what went down," Nyssa said and pulled away from the hug and slowly pulled Oliver with her when she started walking towards Aaila and Bruce who were still talking about how she felt.

They stopped walking when they were close to a meter from Aaila and now Oliver could easily inspect all of the wounds in sight. It did not exactly help with his guilt, but he knew that he just had to move past it, like Aaila probably already had. Aaila saw the look on Oliver's face and started to feel bad that she was the reason he felt like that.

"I'm sorry, Dad," Aaila said and looked down at her lap. If it wasn't for her being too weak, she would have let some tears fall, but she didn't have the strength to. Oliver looked at her confused. He had no idea why in the world she would be apologizing.

"You don't have anything to apologize for?" Oliver questioned.

"If I hadn't gotten take, you wouldn't feel bad right now…" She said and could feel the muscles in her back having a hard time holding her sitting, so she decided to lie down. Oliver quickly reacted when he saw that she was going to lie down, he went to help her down on the table so she could rest.

"We all knew the risks of you going on that run on your own. So, this is just as much my or Nyssa's fault as it is yours," Oliver tried to soothe his daughter. A small smile crept across Nyssa's face when she heard what Oliver said because she was sure he was trying to convince both Aaila and himself.

"Then you should stop blaming yourself too…" Aaila remarked from what Oliver just told her.

"I will try. Now I think you should get some rest. We will most likely move back to the apartment but try to see if you can sleep through me carrying you," Oliver said and kissed her on the forehead, which made Aaila hum. Less than two minutes of Oliver holding her hand and watching her, she fell asleep on the table for some long-needed rest.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Three years ago, Nanda Parbat**_

_Oliver had successfully gotten Nyssa back alive, but if he had been just a couple of days later, he wasn't so sure she would have been alive. On the flight home in the plane, he had been reading about what A.R.G.U.S. was, and what they did in that organization, but every time Nyssa made just a single sign of moving or any kind of sound, he had been ready to help her with whatever was going to happen. Nothing happened though, but he would rather be safe than sorry with Nyssa._

_Because of all of the reading he had done, he had a hard time understanding why A.R.G.U.S. wanted the League to disappear and never show itself again, since they were practically doing the same, just with a couple of different methods. In a way it made sense because when you aren't the most dangerous person in the world, but is so close, you would probably seek to become it._

_They had landed a couple of hours earlier, and Nyssa was now lying inside her room with a drop that gave her blood, to get stronger again. Oliver was watching her, but at a respectable distance. He was sitting at the passageway, connecting her room to the rest of the League's base. He was sleepy, but he didn't want to sleep and that was beginning to become a problem. One time a medical assassin had opened the door without knocking first, since he didn't know Oliver would still be there, and Oliver had twisted the arm on the assassin and nearly killed him out of pure instinct. No one was going to touch or see her, without his approval._

_Oliver heard a knock on the door and quickly turned his focus towards the sound to see who was now going to bother him._

"_Al Sah-Him, you are needed in the Hall," The assassin that had been knocking told him, but Oliver wasn't planning on leaving his place unless there was a really good reason, so he was going to need more information than that._

"_What is it?" Oliver demanded in a cold, yet tired voice._

"_Ra's Al Ghul has summoned you. He told me to make sure nothing happens to his daughter while you are not there to watch her," The assassin explained, but ended on a gulp since he knew that Oliver wasn't going to like the idea of leaving Nyssa. Oliver stood and walked up to stand right in front of the assassin._

"_If something happens to her, you will die a terrible death," Oliver threatened and left the room. He knew that when Ra's was calling for you, you had to get to him as quickly as possible._

_He did as he was told and entered the Hall. Ra's was standing at the end of the small pathway that leads up to him. Oliver spotted a small assassin by his side. The assassin must have been new because Oliver didn't seem to recognize such a young face within the League. This had made him slightly curious about what Ra's was planning, but that thought was very brief since his mind went back to Nyssa who was still unconscious in her bed._

"_Al Sah-him, I know it was hard for you to leave her room, but I have someone who I think you should meet," Ra's said and lightly put his hand on the young assassin's back and pushed her forward. The assassins took a few steps forward and reached out to shake hands with Oliver. "Al Sah-Him, this is Aaila, your new student,"_

_Oliver looked at the little girl shocked that a girl this young was practically raised into the League. Out of politeness, Oliver grabbed her hand and shook it. He then turned his attention back to Ra's._

"_With all due respect, isn't it too early for me to train someone. I have yet to fulfill my own training," Oliver asked Ra's. he was genuinely curious and surprised that Ra's wanted him to train her, but he would never dare to defy him._

"_You will still have your own training when your teacher will be ready again, but one of the best ways to learn is to teach. I'm not planning you using her for own sake, but it does have benefits to train someone, so I think this will suit you both well," Ra's explained for Oliver. Oliver nodded in understanding and turned his attention back to the little in front of him. She looked so innocent, happy, yet still nervous in some way._

"_Come on, Aaila," Oliver said with a soft voice and started walking out of the Hall and towards Nyssa's room. Aaila followed him like she was supposed to as a student. She looked around in awe of the place she was in. She had never been in this part of the temple they were in right now. She had only been in one of the guest rooms for the last couple of hours and was then brought before Ra's, wearing the assassin outfit she was wearing now._

"_I have been told I'm supposed to not ask too many questions about what is happening with you at the moment, but I would like to know. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I would really appreciate it. I understand if you don't want to, I mean, you have just met me, and I might look really young compared to a lot of others in this place, so it makes sense-" Aaila asked nervously, but was cut off. Oliver could hear her voice shaking as she was talking, probably because there still was blood on his uniform from the soldiers he had killed less than eight hours ago._

"_Calm down. I know the blood on my suit isn't exactly a nice sight for anyone, and especially not for someone as young as you are, but I take it you understand what you have to be capable of doing to survive to be here?" Oliver tried to calm her down but waited for her answer before he would continue. Aaila nodded at his question and let him continue. "This is why I am looking like this now…"_

_Oliver opened the door to Nyssa's room and found her unconscious body still lying in her bed. The assassin that had watched left when he saw Oliver enter the room but told Oliver that he would be ready to look after her if he wanted a little sleep. Oliver appreciated the offer but would much rather look after himself._

"_This is Nyssa Al Ghul, Ra's daughter, and my teacher… I found her like that… She was kidnapped and I had to go and save her before it would be too late. The soldiers guarding the place she was held in, didn't make it," Oliver explained for the young girl. Aaila looked curious at Nyssa. She looked so weak, and thin._

"_She's your teacher?" Aaila asked cautiously since she had been warned that Oliver wasn't in a great mood, but she was still a curious girl, so she wanted to know so much Oliver would tell her._

"_She is," Oliver replied, looking at Nyssa sadly. He still felt bad for not getting to her before, even though he wasn't able to get out of the Cleansing before, but if he had she probably wouldn't have been taken._

"_And you love her," Aaila stated after seeing the look on his face when he looked at her. Oliver quickly looked at Aaila surprised that such a young girl knew how people looked like when they were in love. He had never thought about that he actually loved her, but after Aaila mentioned it, he realized it was the truth and he would do anything to make sure she wasn't going to die. Oliver let out a long sigh._

"_You are smarter than you seem. I suppose you are right. I've just never thought about it like that, but I suppose you are right," Oliver admitted and put his hand on her shoulder. "I know this isn't exactly training the way I believe you think training is, but right now we are going to train your patience because I'm not ready to leave her side just yet,"_

_Aaila nodded and sat down on the ground beside the chair. She didn't want to take Oliver's space on the chair, and she didn't mind the floor, even though the chair would be a lot more comfortable._

"_You can take the chair. I need to stand up a little, so I don't fall asleep," Oliver told her and patted the chair beside him. Aaila looked at him surprised that she was given the privilege of sitting on the chair instead of the floor. She took his offer and got up from the floor to sit on the chair. _

"_Thank you," Aaila said lowly._

"_You are very shy, aren't you?" Oliver asked, knowing he was right but wanted her to tell him it herself and why she was that._

"_I am…" Was all she answered and looked down in her lap, trying to avoid Oliver's eyes. Oliver kept looking at her, waiting for her to continue. Aaila could feel Oliver's eyes on her and looked up at him. She looked into his warm blue eyes. There was something about them that made her want him to tell more about herself. Maybe it was safety? "I've been picked on in school because I have no family… I have been in and out of families because I didn't feel like I belonged there. I guess that have just gotten to me,"_

"_You have an incredible amount of insight into your own life, I have to give you that. Now you have a family. I just hope you are going to feel like you belong here," Oliver said and tried to make her feel better by telling her that he was going to take care of her._

"_Thank you, Al Sah-Him," Aaila said. She was happy that he wasn't only focusing on Nyssa even though she wasn't well at the moment._

"_Oliver. Call me Oliver," Oliver told her and smiled at her. _

"_Oliver. Okay," Aaila said followed by a yawn. _

"_Are you tired? When was the last time you got a proper night's sleep?" Oliver asked. He understood what it felt like to not sleep properly for a few nights in a row._

"_It's been a while, but it's fine. I've gotten used to it by now," Aaila said and leaned her head back to rest on the wall behind her._

"_You don't feel safe, which is why you are awake most of the time when you should be sleeping," Oliver stated and kept his eyes on hers. Aaila's lifted her head and looked at Oliver surprised he knew exactly what she was feeling when she was sleeping. Oliver noticed the surprise in her face, so he decided to continue. "I feel exactly the same. Before I got here, I was shipwrecked on an island where I lost a lot of my innocence, if not all of it… My father was with me and made it to the life raft, but when he realized there wouldn't be enough supplies for us both to survive, he shot himself in the head so I could live, and right his wrongs. That is just one of the things I see when I sleep. I am haunted, and I will try and make sure that you won't be haunted like I am and probably will be forever,"_

_Aaila looked at him sadly. She thought she had a terrible story, which she has, but Oliver's was something else. It was worse than hers for sure._

"_I am sorry to hear," Aaila said at a loss for anything else to say._

"_Don't be. If none of that hasn't happened, I wouldn't be here and I wouldn't have met Nyssa or you," Oliver said and gave her a warm smile. Aaila had never someone being happy that they had gotten to meet her, so she didn't know what to say and ended up reacting in pure instinct, pulling Oliver into a hug. Oliver was surprised by the hug but returned it and actually lifted her up in his arms. He sat down on the chair with Aaila sitting on his lap. "If you can, try to get some sleep. I will protect you," _

_Aaila smiled and curled herself into a ball, so she could fit as much of her body in Oliver's lap as possible. There was something about Oliver that made her trust him more than she had trusted anyone for a long time. And trusting him resulted in Aaila falling asleep in Oliver's lap with her head resting on his shoulder._

**Present**

Aaila woke up in her bed. She remembered falling asleep at the foundry on top of one of the tables, but also Oliver who was sitting beside her as she was falling asleep. He had told her that she might wake up in her own bed, considering he and Nyssa didn't want to sleep at the foundry, even though they had a bed there ready for them.

She had just opened her eyes and her room was dark, so her eyes had no problem getting used to the lighting. When she then tried to move her arm, she could feel her entire body was weak, and it felt like one big bruise. She turned on her side and looked at the watch she had on her bedside table. It read one pm. Aaila's eyes shut all the way up seeing it was that late. Most of the day was already gone and she had just been sleeping. She had never tried sleeping in that long, so she felt somewhat bad about it, but didn't think about it more than that.

She wanted to sit up, so she used all of her strength to do so and ended up letting out a groan in pain. She couldn't remember what Waller's men had done to her yesterday, but it hurt like hell right now, and she was sure she didn't let them see it when they were, probably, torturing her. She tried to stand and was able to stand on her own. Yesterday she wanted to stand on her own too when she and Nyssa were going to leave the bunker she had been held at, but she had failed and had to let Nyssa help her a lot with just standing straight.

She started walking towards the door of her room. She didn't want to be in her room when Oliver and Nyssa probably were in the living room waiting for her to wake up. She reached the stairs and could feel this was going to be really hard. She was already struggling to get out of her room, and now she was standing looking at the stairs going down to the living room. She let out a sigh and held onto the railing, hard, to hold herself up when she was going to move her foot down the next step.

"What do you think you are doing?" Oliver said behind her, as her foot reached the first step of twelve.

"I wanted to get downstairs to let you know I was awake," Aaila replied in a hoarse and small voice. She knew Oliver wasn't pleased with her wanting to everything on her own after what she had just been through.

"A text would have been better, Aaila. You are hurt, and you need to rest your body," Oliver told her. Aaila was surprised he didn't sound mad, but she knew he was.

"I'm sorry…" Was all she could reply to that and looked down at her feet shameful.

"Come here," Oliver said and lifted her off of the ground and place her in his arms. He was about to walk downstairs when he realized what she was wearing but decided to turn around and walk into his and Nyssa's bedroom instead.

"Why are we going in here?" She asked about understanding what was going on, even though she was sure it couldn't be something that prevented her from getting downstairs in her own house.

"Thea and Roy are here. I don't think underwear is appropriate for that," Oliver said and found a t-shirt in one of the drawers Aaila knew were his. "Lift,"

Aaila did as she was told and lifted her arms and Oliver put his shirt over her body. His shirt was covering her down to the middle of her thigh, which was good enough for Oliver. He picked her up again and started walking towards the living room, and down the stairs. They reached the bottom of the stairs, and Aaila could feel eyes on her, but she did her best to ignore them when she could feel Oliver was going to put her down.

Nyssa felt ill in a whole new way when she saw Oliver walking down the stairs with Aaila in his arms. She had hoped that Aaila was able to walk on her own, but it had been a really rough night for her yesterday, so it made sense, but it wasn't nice to see at all. She could hear Thea and Roy, let out a very small gasp when they saw them too, but she was thankful that they tried to make sure Aaila didn't hear them since she knew Aaila didn't like to get other's pity for her.

Aaila started walking, and without Oliver's help too, but he was staying right beside her incase her legs failed her, and she would fall. She walked very slow and was using all of her strength to do so, but she was walking alone, and that was the most important thing for her. They reached the kitchen counter and Aaila was sweating from walking the small distance there was from the stairs to the kitchen. She was going to sit down on one of the barstools, but they were too high for her to get up herself, but she didn't mind when Oliver helped her up on it.

"How are you feeling?" Nyssa asked as the concerned mother she was. She was sure that the weird ill feeling she was having was because Aaila wasn't feeling her best, and it hurt her to see her like this. She was always strong and independent, and rarely needed anyone else's help for anything, so seeing her like this was actually hard for Nyssa.

"Definitely better than yesterday… Just wish I could have done more on my own," Aaila replied and tried to sound like she was okay with her situation. In reality, she was okay with it, it was just really annoying she isn't able to do everything on her own like she was before.

"You will get there very soon," Oliver said and put his hand on her shoulder, to comfort her lightly. Aaila looked at him, to her side, and nodded in understanding of his remark. Oliver went to grab a glass and then left the room, which Aaila thought was weird since he left with an empty glass.

"We are happy you got back home," Thea said and gave Aaila a genuine smile that told her the same.

"Yeah, it really worried us when you didn't arrive when you said you would," Roy added and looked at her with a look of guilt. He knew he could have picked her up and none of this could have happened, but obviously, no one knew that Amanda Waller would have taken Aaila some soon after getting a threat from Oliver.

"What even happened to, this-Waller-person?" Thea asked completely innocently. She had forgotten she was in a room with two assassins and her brother was the most powerful man in the world and had no mercy for others when it came to saving his family. Nyssa and Aaila were about to speak when Oliver beat them to it.

"She died," He said bluntly and handed the glass he had brought with him, which was now full, to Aaila. "Here. Drink this. It's from the Pit. I wanna make sure you don't have any internal bleedings or anything,"

Aaila took the glass of water and started sipping on it. It tasted weird, not like water, but water with some different flavor in it. She didn't know whether she likes it or not, but she could the water already strengthening her body, so she didn't mind at all.

"How did she die?" Thea asked still not understanding that Oliver didn't really want to talk about it. Roy sent her a look that told her she should stop questioning it, but Thea didn't understand why Oliver didn't want to tell them, no that Waller had been a pain in the ass, close to ever since they got home. Oliver let out a sigh, which he didn't think Thea heard, but he was sure Aaila and Nyssa heard it, because of their training.

"She died a very painful death," He said like it was nothing at all. He didn't want to go into details like his sister wanted him to, because he knew she would be terrified by just hearing it and he didn't want that to happen. "I'm not giving any of you any further details. Bruce saw what happened and told me to stop it before I would do something too inhumane. So, please, stop questioning it,"

Thea could hear by the tone of his voice, that sounded almost pleading, that she had to stop the questioning before she went too far. She nodded at him and mouthed 'I'm sorry'. Ever since Oliver had gotten home, Thea had seen Oliver with a whole new set of skills, and she knew reading lips was one of them, so she didn't have to say it out loud and change the mood for everyone since everyone seemed calm and composed.

Aaila shifted on the chair and that gave her Oliver's attention. Oliver wasn't overprotective of her, but he was still ready at any second to help her if she needed it, now that she wasn't a hundred percent ready to take on everything on her own. Aaila noticed she got his attention and felt like she had to calm him down in some way.

"Calm down, I was just shifting. By the way, the water has helped a lot already, thank you," She told him and could visibly see that he was already calmer already. Oliver nodded and turned to Nyssa.

"I have to go meet Ray and Felicity about the next public event we are holding about the project," He said and kissed her on her lips, which she returned.

"I know," She replied after the had broken the kiss. They could feel Thea and Roy was a little uncomfortable with seeing them kiss, for some reason, but they would just have to talk about that later or completely let it be until they get comfortable enough.

"Can I come too?" Aaila asked, gaining surprised looks from Thea and Roy and worried looks from Oliver and Nyssa.

"Are you sure you can? I mean I had to help you down the stairs," Oliver asked worriedly. He didn't want her to rush getting better, but he knew if she wanted to get out, she would do it without them if that was needed.

"I'm feeling better already. Plus, if I remember correctly, you have no stairs at your office," Aaila told them which earned her a smile from Nyssa and Oliver.

"You'll probably end up going out anyway if we don't keep an eye on you all the time. You weren't meant to leave your bed just yet, so not much more harm could be done," Nyssa said and kissed Aaila's forehead and grabbed her glass to fill it up with some normal water. She wanted her to stay hydrated, especially now considering her condition. She placed the glass in front of Aaila again and told her to drink up.

"I will go change into something else, and come back and help you upstairs again, so you can get dressed," Oliver said and left the kitchen and disappeared up the stairs. While waiting for Oliver to come back and get her, Aaila was sipping on the water Nyssa had given to her, and now had a small bowl of cereal in she was eating from. In the kitchen, they were just small talking, about what Thea and Roy had planned on doing the rest of the day, now that they had checked on Aaila to see she was okay. Roy told Aaila that he had bought a punching bag he had set up in the front yard of his house, so he was able to train at home whenever Aaila didn't have time every day or was hurt like she is today.

Oliver came back downstairs dressed in a light grey suit with a white shirt underneath and a pair of tan Chelsea boots. Thea whistled at him since she had no idea her brother was so good at dressing up and actually knowing how to put together an outfit, so it matched properly.

"Thank you, Thea," Oliver said and smiled at her. He turned to Aaila who was eating her last bite of cereal, which was all she had to finish before she was going to get ready. He lifted her off of the chair and placed her back down on the ground knowing she would want to walk on her own. She started walking and when they reached the stairs, she expected Oliver to just lift her, but he was waiting for her to try if she was able to take at least one or two steps on her own. When she tried, Oliver could see that she was having a hard time, so he wanted to offer his support to her, which Aaila used the moment she saw him offer some help. She wanted to do it all on her own, but she knew her body and when she was supposed to give up. They had made it up to four steps when Aaila told Oliver it would be nice to be carried the rest of the way. He picked her up and placed her back down on the ground when he had walked up the rest of the stairs with her in his arms.

"I know this is hard for you, Aaila. Not being able to do everything on your own like you are used to, but you know that you will be able to do that again. You just have to give it time," Oliver said to her as they were walking from the stairs towards her room.

"I know, it's just frustrating that I NEED you to help me. It would have been something else if I had asked for it," Aaila said feeling slightly out of breath by walking, on top of her attempt to walk up the stairs alone.

"I know I know, just give it some time and you will be ready soon," Oliver assured her as they entered her room. Oliver sat down on the edge of the bed while Aaila went to her closet to pick out something that she would be able to put on without needing Oliver's help, and still look good since they were leaving the apartment. She didn't care that much whether she looked good in what she wore when leaving the apartment, but because of Oliver's status in this city, she kind of felt like she had to.

She found a pink dress shirt with no sleeves, that was tucked into a white skirt that went to the middle of her thighs. She didn't know whether she wanted to wear a jacket on top, but she didn't think it was going to be that cold, so she ended up just wearing the pink shirt and white skirt.

"I'm going to need some help with the shoes…" Aaila said from her closet, feeling slightly defeated. She was sitting on the ground since she still wasn't able to stand on one foot and put on her skirt, so she had to do it sitting on the ground. Oliver peeked into her closet and saw her sitting there waiting for him.

"And getting up again?" He teased her. He knew that she wasn't able to get up on her own, and Aaila knew that he knew that, which was why she wasn't irritated by the little tease. She simply nodded at it. "Which shoes?"

Aaila handed him a pair of pink high top Converse that she wanted to wear, and Oliver started to give her shoes on. Oliver helped her back on her feet, so they could get going to that little meeting that Oliver had to attend to.

"We are not late, are we?" Aaila asked concerned that she was actually slowing him down enough for him to not attend the meeting at the time that it was planned.

"That's the thing, it doesn't really matter. I'm still Oliver Queen, and he is known for being fashionably late to a lot of things," Oliver told Aaila. He didn't want her to feel bad about him getting late, but he said was true and that was a thing that he didn't want to rush getting rid of since it had its perks of being a little late sometimes. Aaila sent him a look that said she wasn't really pleased with his answer but understood that he was telling her the truth.

They got down the stairs and were met with Nyssa, who was ready to say goodbye to them. Nyssa kissed Aaila on the cheek and Oliver on the mouth and they said goodbye. They said goodbye to Thea and Roy as they were walking out of the door and heard them reply just before the door closed behind them.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hey everyone! Like I have informed you, it is going to be weekly uploads from now on. To Me that works really well, but I would like to know what you guys think of it so far, because if you guys don't like it and want more frequent uploads, I will do that, but keep in mind that the chapters will be a lot shorter.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this one :D**_

_**Three years ago, Nanda Parbat**_

_Nyssa started to stir, and when she tried to open her eyes, she quickly closed again due to the bright light she was seeing, even though the lights in her room wasn't lit. She could someone's presence, but she couldn't figure out who it was since she couldn't open her eyes and this person was good at hiding his breath. She even tried to see if she could recognize the person because of their smell, but to her everything smelt like iron, probably due to the bloody nose she had yesterday._

_She tried slowly to open her eyes and it took her a good five minutes to open them, and when she looked around the room, she saw a little girl sleeping in a male's lap. The male person was too someone she thought she hadn't seen before, but she could see by the bloody spots on his outfit that he must have been the one to save her. His hood wasn't up, but because of the lighting and the girl sleeping in his lap, Nyssa wasn't able to see who it was._

"_Welcome back" She heard the man say to her, and her eyes lit up to the sound of that voice. She couldn't believe it. Last time she saw him he was going to get cleansed, and probably lose his soul while that happened, so Nyssa had no idea how she should react to Oliver sitting at her bedside. She had many questions about who the person sleeping in his lap was, but right now she had a more burning question on her mind._

"_How are you?" Nyssa asked nervously for the answer. She was really hoping that he was the person he was before, or at least really close to. It was unlikely, but she had to hope since he had been the only person, she had ever felt something for._

"_You have been tortured for the past week, and when I found you, you were lying on the ground all bloody, without shackles or anything since you were too weak to do resistance, and you decide to ask me how I am?" Oliver joked. He knew what she meant, but it was still incredible that she cared such little about how her own condition compared to his. Oliver's answer got Nyssa to tear up, and even if she wanted to, she couldn't hold them back, so she just let them flow down her cheeks. Oliver, of course, noticed the tears and lifted Aaila up in his arms as he stood himself and went to Nyssa's side. He kissed Nyssa's forehead and sat down on the edge of the bed. Nyssa took a moment to compose herself and actually figure out that this was real, and she wasn't dreaming until she then laid her eyes on the little girl in Oliver's arms._

"_Who is she? She looks really young," Nyssa asked curiously. She had never seen Oliver this caring to anyone except herself, so this girl cannot just be anyone, but it couldn't be someone Oliver knew well since it couldn't have been long since he got out of the Cleansing. _

"_This is Aaila, she is my student. Ra's told me that the best way to learn, was to teach," Oliver explained and looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms._

"_How long have you been out?" Nyssa asked. _

"_When I came and rescued you, I had been out for a couple of hours," Oliver told her and looked at Nyssa with his affection for her showing in his eyes. _

"_The first thing you did was come and get me," Nyssa confirmed and was about to tear up again. She had never had anyone come for her whenever she had been in trouble. Especially, not someone who had just gotten out of cleansing. She reached her arm up and pulled Oliver into a sweet kiss she had been longing for, for so long. They pulled apart since Oliver had a hard time holding Aaila in place when he was leaning forward. "If you have just met her, then how or why, is she sleeping in your arms?"_

"_She has been through a lot in her life, and I noticed, thanks to your training, that she was really tired and probably hadn't been sleeping well for a long time. We started talking and opened up a bit, and it eventually led to this. She looked scared the first time she saw me, but I didn't let it affect me, and when we came back in here, I explained to her why I was covered in blood," Oliver explained to the woman who he had been missing ever since he was escorted down to the dungeons, where the Cleansing took place. It was true that it just happened that Aaila was sleeping in his arms, but it was because of Oliver's understanding and kindness that made her trust him as much as she did. Because of all of that, Oliver could now feel her completely gone in her sleep, like she hadn't her sleeping for days._

"_You are going to be a better teacher than I am," Nyssa stated and could see the caring look Oliver was giving her, but not just her, he gave Aaila that same caring look and she thought it looked perfect._

"_Why do you think that?" Oliver asked somewhat confused that Nyssa would think he would be a better teacher than her. He was sure he was going to become a good teacher with time and patience, but better than Nyssa seemed unlikely for him._

"_You have always been better with people than I am, and it seems like you two are going to have an exceptional good bond," Nyssa explained to him. She didn't want to lie to herself, at first when she saw the girl sleeping in Oliver's arms, she had been nervous and on the verge of angry, but she then realized that girl was so young that she didn't mind since she didn't think Oliver would do something like that. Now she could see that whatever was going to happen from now on, was just going to be a little different because of Aaila, and she slightly curious about how her own relationship was going to be with her._

_Oliver didn't know how to respond so he simply kissed her again. It was brief again, but it was something that meant the world to both of them. They wanted their moments of silence to last forever, but that wasn't what the other assassins had planned. Two medical assassins walked inside the room and Aaila was, unfortunately, startled awake. She had been sleeping for a couple of hours now and it had the best sleep she had gotten in a long time, so Oliver felt bad for her. The two assassins started checking on Nyssa to see if everything was as it should be. Luckily, it was and soon enough the assassins left the room again, this time with everything they had used to make sure she would have gotten better._

_Oliver, Nyssa, and Aaila were left alone in the room. Aaila was still sitting in Oliver's lap since she didn't have space enough to move when the medical assassins were in the room too. Nyssa looked kind of flustered by what just happened. She hadn't been ready for someone to look if she was okay, but she was sure it was her father's doing, so she knew she couldn't complain to him about it. Oliver had felt like he was in the way, but he didn't have the time to move before the two assassins were surrounding him, so he had no other choice but to just stay put and make sure Aaila didn't get in the way too._

"_Well, that wasn't the best way to be women up," Aaila said as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes._

"_No, it really wasn't. I think I will have a talk with those two later," Oliver agreed. He was annoyed by the fact that they woke up Aaila now that she finally had been sleeping well. "Did you at least sleep well?"_

"_Yeah. It was one of the most peaceful periods of sleep I have had in a long time. Thank you," Aaila replied gratefully for the fact that Oliver was able to make her sleep better at night._

"_Your welcome," Oliver said._

"_Hey, you're awake. Nice to meet you," Aaila greeted when she realized that Nyssa was awake. She reached her hand forward for Nyssa to shake her hand, which Nyssa did._

"_It's nice to meet you too. Can I ask you how old you are?" Nyssa asked. She had been curious about that ever since she saw her sleeping in Oliver's arms._

"_I'm thirteen, soon fourteen,' Aaila answered still sounding a bit sleepy, but happy that Nyssa was interested in who she was._

"_That is really young for someone who has just joined the League, but I'm sure Oliver will make you at home," Nyssa said and smiled at the young girl who was still placed in Oliver's lap. She could see they were going to have a special kind of bond and Oliver would probably never be going to let her get hurt if he was to stop it._

**Present**

Oliver and Aaila had been at the meeting and were now looking for something to eat. They were walking down the street, and Aaila was walking close to normal since she didn't find it as hard to walk whenever they were just walking straight and not going up or down any kind of stairs.

Oliver could feel a lot of eyes looking at them as they were walking. Probably due to the fact that it was rare that Oliver and Aaila Queen were taking a walk in the city. They stopped in front of a restaurant that looked like something they would want to eat. They had called Nyssa to offer ger to join them in their search for something to eat, but she had just eaten and had decided to relax until they got home.

"I will just go inside to hear if they have room for us," Oliver told Aaila. She nodded at him and Oliver walked then inside the restaurant to ask a waiter for a table.

While Aaila was waiting on the street, she could hear someone walking closer and closer to her. She was standing on the street in public, so she didn't think so much about it. The person she could hear walking had stopped behind her, Aaila thought the person was probably just looking at the restaurant. She felt a tap on the shoulder, so she turned around and saw that it was a young man that wanted her attention. If she had to guess his age, she would say he was between twenty and twenty-two. She thought it was pretty weird for a guy of his age to stop a girl of her age in the middle of the street.

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you," The guy initiated. He looked scared that she would just ignore him or run away since he was a complete stranger to her.

"You are not. But I would like an explanation as to why you wanted to talk to me?" Aaila said and made it obvious that she was asking a question.

"Wow, straight forward, I see… To be honest I find you attractive and I would like to get to know you better, since you seem like a really nice person," The guy tried. Aaila could see that the guy was not happy with what he had just said, which she understood since he only wanted to talk to her because she was attractive.

Oliver was on his way out to tell Aaila that they had found a table for them. Even a table that was somewhat placed for itself, so they wouldn't get bothered by that many people. He noticed her lips moving, he couldn't see who she was speaking to, and he knew she wasn't talking on the phone with anyone, since he had her phone in his pocket, since she didn't have any pockets. He walked closer to the entrance and could now see that young man she was talking to. He looked like someone who didn't know what to do, and clearly someone who didn't have any clue about her age. Oliver told the waiter to wait while he would just tell Aaila that they had gotten a table. Oliver walked out to Aaila and the guy she was talking to.

"They have a table for us. Are you coming?" Oliver asked Aaila. He could see was confused as to why this guy was talking to her and what he wanted. Aaila nodded and started walking inside the restaurant. Before Oliver decided to follow her, he turned to the guy Aaila had been talking to.

"You stay away. She is sixteen. If I ever see you near her again, you will regret you ever approached her today," Oliver told him in a commanding and cold voice. He didn't care that he was threatening someone as Oliver Queen and not Ra's Al Ghul, because everyone already knew that he had adopted Aaila. The guy looked like someone who had seen a ghost, and Oliver was satisfied. He walked away, following Aaila inside the restaurant, and put his arm around her back to let her know that he was right beside her. The waiter showed them the way to their table. They sat down and started to look for something on the menu.

"What was it that you told that guy?" Aaila asked, still keeping her eyes on the menu. She wasn't hungry, but she knew her body needed some food to get better, so she didn't have to rely on Oliver and Nyssa at all times.

"I just told him to stay away from you, since he is too old for you," Oliver replied and looked at Aaila to see how she would react. She looked up from her menu-card.

"He was hitting on me?" Aaila asked surprised that she had no idea that was what was going on.

"Yeah… I think Nyssa and I will have a talk with you about it later," Oliver said and send her a smile. Aaila nodded, understanding that it wasn't something that he wanted to talk about whenever they were at a restaurant in public.

Nyssa was reading a book, lying, on her stomach, on the couch as Oliver and Aaila walked inside the apartment. She put a bookmark on the page she had reached and put the book aside. Before she had sat up on the couch, she felt Oliver's hands on her back. He started massaging her back a little and she now remembered it had been a long time since she last got a massage from him.

"Hey," Nyssa said as she was relaxing under his nice massage. She wanted to greet him with a kiss, but right now she just wanted his massage. Aaila was watching as her mom was starting to get completely relaxed. Aaila and Oliver had thought about that they wanted to tease Nyssa when they had gotten home, and that was what was going on at the moment. Aaila knew that Nyssa didn't pay any attention to anything else than her massage right now, so she went to the kitchen and grabbed a cold glass of water. She then went to stand beside Oliver who was sitting on top of Nyssa's butt while massaging her. Oliver then held Nyssa's arms down so she wouldn't be able to move even if she tried. Aaila started pouring the water down onto the backside of Nyssa's head.

"Aaila you…." Nyssa started, but she couldn't keep going since she was laughing. Oliver let her go when the glass was empty, and she turned her body around without Oliver even got off of her. She had a hard time holding back her laugh even though she kind of annoyed by the fact that some of her hair was wet now. "I actually thought that you had decided to give me a massage, but I take it this was the plan from the beginning?"

"It was. I'm sorry," Oliver started and then leaned closer to Nyssa. "But I will give you one later,"

Nyssa could feel her cheeks blush from his little statement. She was already looking forward to when the day had passed by. Aaila was watching as Oliver was whispering in her ear and she knew that it was about a massage. She didn't feel awkward or anything, but she would have liked if they would have done that at some point where she didn't see them or at least tried to.

The day had quickly gone by and the three of them were at the moment cleaning after they had eaten dinner. Aaila was allowed to just wait for them on the couch since she still had some trouble walking normally and Oliver and Nyssa didn't want her to rush her body to get better. Oliver had told Nyssa about the young man that had approached Aaila, where Aaila didn't have any clue she was being hit on. Nyssa was slightly surprised that Oliver hadn't done more than just scaring the guy, but she understood that he didn't since he was Oliver Queen and had to act like him and not Ra's Al Ghul in situations like that. They had both agreed that they would have to talk with Aaila about things like that after they were done cleaning.

The cleaning went fairly quick and the three of them were now sitting on the couch. Aaila could feel that Oliver and Nyssa were nervous about something, which they never were, so she was waiting expectantly for what it was. Oliver and Nyssa had never thought about that they would have this talk with anyone before and therefore they were a bit nervous about how this was going to go, especially since the two of them had opposite pasts when it came to this subject.

"Aaila, you remember I told you that guy was hitting on you?" Oliver asked carefully, not knowing how else he would initiate this conversation, and he could see that Nyssa too had no idea how to initiate it.

"Yeah. You told me we all would have a talk about it later. Is that now?" Aaila asked finally having a clue on why her parents were acting like they were.

"It is, Aaila," Nyssa answered and let out a sigh. "To be real to you, we had never expected that we would have this conversation with anyone, so excuse us if we say something that doesn't make that much sense to you," Nyssa continued. Aaila nodded in understanding. She knew they hadn't planned on adopting Aaila, but it was still one of the best things that had happened to all of them.

"There are different guys out there in the world. Some guys just seek girls for sex, while others are looking for someone to share their life with. The guys just looking for sex, will eventually also be the ones looking for that special someone, or either they meet by coincidence," Oliver started. He knew he should be the one to talk about that part since he had been a playboy, who pretty much every girl, would want to sleep with.

"Like you were?" Aaila asked carefully since she knew her father's days as a playboy were over and he wasn't proud of them at all.

"Yeah, like I was," Oliver said with a shameful look. He wasn't proud of his past, but he had accepted it because he knew it had a play in who he was today.

"You have reached that age now where sex is something that could be relevant to you. I'm not saying that it is something you should rush because you shouldn't. it is something that you should with someone you find special in your life, someone you think you could live the rest of your life with," Nyssa explained. She wanted Aaila to have her first time with someone she found special, just like she had with Oliver after he had gotten out of the cleansing and she was feeling well.

"I'm going to be very blunt about this because I don't know how else to say this, but I believe a lot of guys will find you very attractive. That will purely because of your body until they get to know you because you have a great body and guys are very visual when it comes to women…" Oliver explained to her. He thought it was very awkward to explain to Aaila how he knew other guys would find her attractive because of her body since he was a guy. Aaila could see that it was awkward for Oliver to say that, and she understood what he meant, and because of their close bond, she had no problem hearing that Oliver said that she was pretty. She knew she was, but it wasn't something that she was really thinking about. In her mind, she was just another girl guys would eventually approach and not someone who would get pretty much chased by guys when she would head out.

"Don't worry. I understand what you mean," Aaila said to assure Oliver that he didn't think she took this the wrong way. Oliver nodded and smiled at her.

"With that said, you should either wear something that shows a lot less skin or should be prepared to get approached by guys and have to reject them if that is what you want to," Nyssa stated. Both Oliver and Nyssa knew this hadn't been that long of a talk, but Aaila was a smart girl and most likely understood and listen to whatever they were saying.

"Then I should get prepared to get approached because I'm not changing what I wear just to get less attention," Aaila stated firmly. She didn't want her style to get changed just because of guys, and in reality, she felt more comfortable knowing she looked good rather than when she would wear sweatpants in public.

"I understand that. It's the same for me," Nyssa admitted and sent Aaila a smile.

"Was that all for this talk?" Aaila asked, feeling tired and wanting a bath.

"Yeah, I suppose it was," Oliver said and stood from the couch after placing a kiss on Aaila's forehead. Like she, basically, always did, Aaila hummed when his lips met her forehead. Nyssa too placed a kiss on her forehead and Aaila had the same reaction to her lips as she had with Oliver's.

Before she knew it, Oliver was nowhere to be seen, and Aaila was starting to wonder where he had gone. He had just been beside her and now she needed his help getting up the stairs to take a bath.

"Mom, where's Dad? He was here just a second ago," Aaila asked and walked into the kitchen where Nyssa was standing with a book in her hand. She had just opened it to the page she had reached when Aaila asked her.

"He went out. The city doesn't save itself just because one of us is hurt," Nyssa told Aaila. Aaila could hear that her mother was trying to hide her concern for her husband, but Aaila was trained well and could hear that she was worried about him. The last time he went out in the city he was shot in the side. He saved Thea though, so she understood that it had happened, but she was still concerned something would happen again.

"Okay… Can you help me upstairs? I would like to take a bath," Aaila asked. Nyssa smiled at her and placed her book down again. She walked with Aaila to the stairs and when they reached the stairs Nyssa lifted Aaila the same way Oliver always did. Aaila knew her mother was stronger than she looked like, but she sometimes forgot it, since it was Oliver who did most of the physical hard work. She was placed down on the ground again when they had reached the top. Nyssa was about to walk down the stairs again when Aaila stopped her with a question.

"It's been a long time since we have had a time where it was just the two of us, will you join me or at least sit with me inside the bathroom?" Aaila asked, really wanting her mother's company. It had been a long time since it had been just the two of them, and the bath sounded intriguing to Nyssa. Because they were both females neither of them any problem with seeing the other naked, not be seen by the other naked.

"Yeah, that would actually be nice. If you just start making it ready inside the bathroom, then I will prepare something for us, to when we get in," Nyssa said and winked at Aaila and disappeared down the stairs. Aaila had no idea of what Nyssa was going to prepare for them, but she knew it would be something good since Nyssa was always positively surprising to everyone.

In a matter of ten minutes, the bathtub was filled with hot water and Aaila had stripped down to nothing but a towel. She was sitting, waiting for Nyssa to join her. She heard some steps coming from the hallway, so she figured Nyssa was ready to join her. Nyssa entered the bathroom without anything in her hands. This made Aaila really curious about what Nyssa had been doing in the kitchen for the past ten minutes.

"What have you been doing?" Aaila asked confused.

"It's still in the kitchen. I just wanted to see if you were ready and what you were wearing for this. I see you had the same idea I had," Nyssa said and started to peel off her clothes. Aaila was slightly surprised that Nyssa could see that she wasn't wearing anything underneath the towel. Nyssa was now naked, so she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. She sent Aaila a smile and went downstairs to get what she had been working on for the past ten minutes.

Nyssa came back into the bathroom with a tray in hand. Aaila was already sitting in the water waiting for Nyssa. Because Aaila was sitting inside the bathtub, she wasn't able to see what was on the tray that Nyssa was carrying. Nyssa placed down the tray beside Aaila on the edge of the bathtub and she could see Aaila's eyes lit up when she saw what was on it. There was a bowl, that occupied most of the space on the tray, with strawberries, mango pieces, and grapes. Then there were two glasses filled with some sort of drink, Aaila guessed. Nyssa obviously knew what was in the drinks, and she had her best at making them the same, but there was alcohol in Nyssa's, and she had tried her best to find something that would make Aaila's taste the same, but without the slight taste of alcohol.

While Aaila had been inspecting the tray, Nyssa had dropped the towel and placed ahead of Aaila in the bathtub and now they were both sitting naked inside the bathtub. Aaila took the glasses and handed Nyssa the one she could smell a little bit of alcohol in. The only reason she could smell the alcohol was because of her training in distinguishing different things. Nyssa accepted the glass and nodded at Aaila who still looked like someone who was having the best time in her life. She had been sad earlier, knowing that Oliver had gone out alone because she was hurt and Nyssa had to stay home with her, but that all changed now, and she couldn't be happier that she and Nyssa were finally having some mother and daughter time. She took the bowl of fruit and placed it in between them, on the edge of the bathtub so they both would be able to reach for it.

"This was definitely what I had expected when I asked you to join me," Aaila stated and gave Nyssa an approving smile, telling Nyssa that it was meant as a good thing.

"I'm glad that I can still surprise you," Nyssa said and took a sip of her drink. Aaila was indeed surprised by this and now she was hoping that this could go on for a long time tonight.

"I can see you shaved the other day," Nyssa said out of nowhere. This made Aaila choke on her drink. That was something that she definitely wasn't expecting to hear Nyssa commenting on. When she was done coughing, she looked at Nyssa with wide and surprised eyes. Nyssa was just smiling at her. She knew it was something Aaila was still learning to get more comfortable talking about, so she found it funny to tease her about it. "Why do you do it?" Aaila had no words. She didn't know how her mom could talk about it like it was nothing when she had such a hard time talking about it.

"Ehm… I… I just think it feels nicer when I am saved," Aaila said in low voice. She was embarrassed by the subject they were talking about, especially because it was her, they were talking about.

"Aaila, calm down. I'm just trying to make you more comfortable talking about such things, and you did well by actually answering," Nyssa said with a calm and soothing voice. It was rare she heard Nyssa use that voice, but she loved hearing it whenever she did hear it.

"Thank you…" Aaila said still feeling a bit embarrassed. Because of the subject, Aaila accidentally looked down at Nyssa's crotch, to see she was shaved too. "Why do you do it," She asked, still feeling embarrassed by the subject and for asking her mother that question. She knew she would get an honest answer. It was still awkward for Aaila to talk about, but she knew Nyssa would most likely ask her something more because she wanted her to feel less awkward about it.

"It's no to avoid answering, but I agree with you. It feels nicer down there when it's shaved," Nyssa replied, happy that Aaila had courage enough to ask her about it. She could see that Aaila was still feeling weird about the subject, so she thought it was probably for the best to bring it up later, instead of keeping pressing on right now.


End file.
